Passions Immortelles Partie II
by Leeloo L
Summary: J'aurais tout donné pour rester dans mon rêve à tes côtés Hermione, car ces quelques minutes entre tes bras avant que les mangemorts ne viennent tout gâcher me semble plus près de moi que le jour où je te reverrai.
1. Les origines du mal

Enfin ! Me revoilà ! Je suis heureuse de poursuivre cette aventure avec vous et j'espère que cette seconde partie vous contentera autant que la première.

Pour les nouveaux arrivants, vous pouvez trouver le lien de la première partie de Passions Immortelles en allant sur mon profil.

J'espère avoir toujours autant de fidèle lecteurs et lectrices qui me suivront tout au long de cette suite, et n'oubliez pas : j'adore les reviews que ce soit pour me féliciter ou pour me critiquer.

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Les origines du mal**

Severus déambulait parmi les décombres de la maison. La nuit était bien installée et personne ne pouvait le voir. Il avait attendu toute la journée caché, attendant que les aurors quittent les lieux et que les curieux cessent de venir observer la maison du garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Le Serpentard avait entendu des centaines de personnes prononcer ce surnom ridicule. Il n'y en avait que pour lui. On oubliait les morts pour se concentrer sur un Potter, comme si encore une fois, ce nom ne cesserait jamais d'être au centre de l'attention. Survivre au sortilège de la mort était une chose qui ne s'était jamais vu. Elle n'avait pas réussi à survivre comme l'avait fait son fils. Elle était morte. Et pourtant ce n'était pas d'elle que les curieux parlaient, mais d'un Potter. Se trouver là où elle s'était éteinte était une véritable torture pour Severus mais il n'imaginait pas se trouver en un autre lieu. La femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie n'était plus. Lily était morte.

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans un morceau de bois qui vola à plusieurs mètres. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser, il avait tué la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour lui, pour le pouvoir et le respect, pour plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se maudit pour cela, et se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi stupide. Lily s'était éloignée en apprenant ses ambitions alors qu'il voulait rejoindre Voldemort pour l'impressionner. Elle l'aurait détesté en apprenant qu'il avait trahi leur amitié, leur amour. Que lui restait-il à présent ? Sa Lily était morte, le maître qu'il servait n'était plus à cause d'un gamin d'un an à peine. Et tous cela par sa faute. Il se mit à genoux sur le sol et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Méritait-il de vivre alors qu'un être aussi pur que celle qu'il aimait était mort ?

- Pourquoi ? cria-t-il en cassant le silence de la nuit.

Le bruit de l'envol d'un corbeau dérangé par le cri de l'homme fut sa seule réponse. Réalisant qu'il était plus seul que jamais, il n'aspira plus qu'à une chose, mourir. Et il devait souffrir pour se punir du mal qu'il avait fait. Severus Rogue était un poison qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le monde. Tous ce qu'il touchait était détruit et il n'y pouvait rien. Si les gens le rejetaient c'est qu'ils devinaient tous qu'il n'était pas bon de l'approcher. Il fallait qu'il disparaisse, afin de libérer le monde de cette tare qu'il avait toujours était. Rageusement, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa contre sa gorge en lâchant un soupir à peine audible. Il réfléchit à un maléfice mais rien ne lui semblait assez effroyable. Une potion ne ferait pas plus l'affaire. Il devait trouver quelque chose d'aussi horrible qu'était pour lui la mort de Lily. Il se rappela alors d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres au sujet de futurs territoires à conquérir, là où se trouvaient des forces si maléfiques qu'elles éradiqueraient les sorciers qui ne méritaient pas de tels pouvoirs magiques. L'Europe de l'est serait son cimetière. Il pensa à un pays sans avoir d'image précise de sa destination et transplana.

Il atterrit avec difficulté sur la neige qui amortit sa chute. Par réflexe, il s'assura qu'il avait transplané sans s'être désartibulé. Transplaner à cette distance était souvent difficile pour la plupart des sorciers, mais Voldemort avait mis un point d'honneur à apprendre à ses fidèles à pouvoir se déplacer n'importe où sans difficulté, Severus avait été son meilleur élève. Il tenta de se protéger du froid en resserrant sa cape autour de lui avant d'abandonner. Il était là pour souffrir et mourir, le froid était la première de ses punitions. Il marcha sans but pendant plusieurs heures. Très vite ses chaussures avaient laissées entrer la neige et le vent provoquait des tremblements incontrôlable sur le Serpentard. Le jour se levait, sans pour autant laisser passer le moindre rayon de soleil, et il continua à errer. Peu à peu, ses muscles commencèrent à se faire douloureux, réclamant une pause mais le sorcier ne s'arrêta pas. Lily l'accompagnait à chacun de ses pas, et il s'imaginait sans cesse le corps de la jeune femme plier sous le sortilège de la mort.

Le paysage avait totalement changé après plusieurs heures. La neige avait fondu et le ciel était caché par des arbres si haut qu'on ne distinguait pas s'il faisait nuit ou jour. Ses pieds le faisaient souffrir, mais c'était la souffrance qu'il devait endurer pour avoir causé tant de tourments à tant de personnes, Severus Rogue le fourbe ne méritait que souffrance. C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'il s'effondre de fatigue, inconscient qu'on le suivait depuis quelques temps.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures après, mais ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il était. Il était trop faible et ne sut pas dire si c'était le peu de lumière qui l'empêchait de voir correctement ou si c'était son état de fatigue qui ne lui permettait pas de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il ne resta pas éveillé longtemps cependant, il entendit un murmure incompréhensible avant de sentir une douleur fulgurante lui parcourir le corps tout entier. Il n'avait jamais autant souffert et ce qu'il ressentit à travers sa chair, ses muscles et tout ce qui le composait alors lui fit perdre connaissance.

Severus ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il remua et pendant un instant il se demanda s'il était mort et s'il verrait l'enfer devant ses yeux lorsqu'il ouvrirait les paupières. Il n'entendait rien, aucune odeur ne parvenait à ses narines et l'appréhension l'empêchait de regarder. Mais cette situation ne dura que quelques secondes, car en inspirant profondément une multitude d'odeurs envahirent ses voies respiratoires. Et il ressentait ce sur quoi il était allongé à travers chaque centimètre de sa peau. Ses sensations lui firent tourner la tête et il souhaita de toutes ces forces sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience plutôt que d'affronter cette situation.

Mais son corps en décidait autrement car à chaque nouvelle inspirations, de nouvelles sensations s'ancrer en lui et le gardait bien éveillé. Il pouvait sentir la plus petite odeur présente dans l'atmosphère, il lui sembla reconnaître l'odeur de la pierre et plus discrètement l'odeur que la rosée du matin laissait sur l'herbe. Il sentit sur sa peau la chaleur qui venait sans aucun doute d'un feu de cheminée compte tenu des crépitements qu'il entendait. Il sentit également une caresse régulière dans son dos mais il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Le Serpentard préféra rester immobile, allongé sur le ventre sur un tissu qu'il reconnut comme étant de la soie. Le silence fut rompu quelques minutes plus tard, par une voix qui fit sursauter Severus.

- Il serait temps que tu te lèves maintenant, tu dois avoir faim et il faut que nous parlions avant que tu manges.

Severus ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à la personne qui venait de parler. L'homme qui le regardait en souriant avait de longs cheveux châtains frisés, attachés en catogan. Il avait des yeux bleus qui transperçaient l'âme en un regard. Il était mince mais musclé. Sa peau était pâle et le Serpentard pouvait distinguer la couleur bleutée des veines sous sa peau. Le sorcier se demanda un instant pourquoi il faisait attention à autant de détails. Il voulut répliquer mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à cet inconnu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Je suis celui que tu cherchais, mais il semble finalement que c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé.

La voix de l'inconnu était claire et il s'exprimait avec beaucoup d'aisance. Son ton amusé prouvait que c'était lui qui dirigeait la conversation. Le Serpentard était tellement obnubilé par l'homme en face de lui, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était torse nu, malgré la pudeur qui l'habitait habituellement.

- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Severus, je ne cherchais personne en particulier.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici alors ?

Le sorcier hésita, puis finalement avoua la raison de son voyage. Il ne lui aurait pas répondu en temps normal mais en cet instant, l'inconnu exerçait une certaine attraction qui l'obligeait à répondre.

- Je suis venu pour mourir.

- Alors je suis bel et bien celui que tu cherchais.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Insista le mangemort avec impatience.

- Ah ! Mais je ne me suis pas présenté : Blodwyn Blud. Bienvenue chez moi Severus.

Le nom de Blud importa peu au sorcier qui préféra tourner la tête pour observer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Cela ressemblait à une grande grotte aménagée. Une cheminée imposante réchauffait l'unique pièce. De nombreux objets trainaient un peu partout et ne semblait pas avoir d'utilité particulière. Un grand lit trônait dans un coin, à l'opposée d'un corridor qui devait mener à l'entrée de la grotte. Severus et Blud se trouvait au centre de la pièce, où reposait un grand tapis noir, un large canapé recouvert d'un drap de soie rouge et une table basse où se dressaient deux coupes remplies de ce qui devait être du vin rouge. Lorsqu'il les vit, le Serpentard ressentit la profonde envie de les boire, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se rappela plutôt que Blud l'avait appelait par son prénom quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Il y a peu de chose que j'ignore à ton propos à présent.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Rogue ne s'était jamais autant sentit dans l'ignorance et il détestait cette situation. Il ne supportait pas de poser autant de question à cet inconnu qui semblait en savoir beaucoup plus que lui. Au lieu de lui répondre, il lui tourna le dos ce qui irrita le Serpentard. Mais Blud prit la parole quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tu es venu ici pour mourir Severus, que pouvais-je faire d'autres que de répondre à ta demande. Je t'ai trouvé, je t'ai ramené ici. Je te jure, j'ai essayé de te tuer.

Severus ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir l'inconnu. Chacune de ses paroles le plongeait un peu plus dans l'ignorance alors que Blodwyn Blud les prononçait pour l'éclairer. Ses dernières paroles en particulier le laissèrent dans le vague. L'envie de mourir qu'il avait ressenti quelques heures plutôt l'avait quitté, et Blud ne l'avait pas tué. Mais pourtant il ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude.

Il tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite afin de déceler un détail quelconque qui prouverait que Blud était un sorcier. Ainsi il aurait plus en conclure que ce dernier l'avait ensorcelé, ce qui expliquerait ces étranges sensations qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Pendant ce temps l'homme en face de lui le regarda faire tranquillement, il savait que ce qu'il avait à dire au Serpentard serait difficile à accepter et il voulait se montrer patient et compréhensif. Enfin le regard du sorcier se reporta sur lui.

- Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé ?

Severus regarda l'autre homme avec attention, dans l'attente d'une explication. C'est alors qu'il vit un détail qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappé quand Blud lui avait parlé la première fois. Quand celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, de longues canines blanches pointaient fièrement en dehors des lèvres de l'inconnu. Rogue fit un pas en arrière, paniqué. Il trébucha contre la table basse et se releva rapidement sans quitter le vampire des yeux. Alors il porta sa main à son cou et constata avec horreur qu'il sentait parfaitement sous ses doigts les traces de morsures. Il recula encore et attrapa sa cape posée au sol avant de prendre la fuite.

Blodwyn ne bougea pas pour le retenir, il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, qu'il avait eu lui-même quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il était devenu un vampire. Mais il fallait vite le rattraper avant qu'un vampire aussi jeune fasse trop de dégâts, aussi bien sur les habitants du village adjacent que sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas pu le tuer. Il émanait de certains Hommes, un pouvoir qui leur permettait de survivre au venin des vampires. Severus Rogue était de ces hommes-là, et il devrait vivre avec cela, qu'il le considère comme un don ou une malédiction.

* * *

Severus avait toujours considéré les cachots comme son havre de paix. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, lorsqu'il était encore enfant, il s'était toujours réfugié dans les cachots, pour fuir la foule, l'humiliation, et oublier l'amour qu'il portait pour Lily Evans. Les cachots étaient devenus son sanctuaire, lorsqu'il était devenu professeur, en y installant sa salle de classe, son bureau et ses appartements. Il s'y était toujours senti en paix, comme si l'obscurité des lieux le protégeait du reste du monde.

Mais en cet instant, les cachots étaient loin d'être aussi accueillants pour lui qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Il les voyait maintenant de la même manière que tous les autres : froid, humide et à éviter à tous prix. Ils étaient devenus sa prison, où ses bourreaux le retrouvaient chaque jour pour le punir et lui passer l'envie de trahir Lord Voldemort à nouveau. Il se trouvait dans l'une des sombres pièces, nu et attaché par les poignets au plafond. Deux semaines qu'il était là et sa situation n'avait pas évoluée. Les fers qui le retenaient prisonnier lui brulaient les mains et les avant-bras. Ses muscles souffraient d'être ainsi suspendus dans cette position. Son dos était lacéré de cicatrice, souvenir des coups que les mangemorts venaient lui donner chaque jour, faisant claquer de longues chaines sur la peau de son dos. On n'y discernait pratiquement plus son tatouage. Il se sentait sale, fatigué, et impuissant. Et par-dessus tout, il était affamé. Il ne se souvenait plus du gout du sang et entendre les battements de cœur des mangemorts qui venaient le punir chaque jour était une souffrance psychologique bien pire que la souffrance physique. Les cris qu'il entendait grâce à son ouïe affinée l'avaient averti que les mangemorts avaient fait d'autres prisonniers, mais il n'avait pas deviné l'identité de ces derniers.

Il aurait aimé supplier les mangemorts de le tuer, afin d'arrêter la torture et d'oublier cette soif perpétuelle, mais une promesse l'en empêchait. Tant qu'il servait Voldemort, Hermione restait en vie. Le souvenir de la jeune femme lui redonnait à chaque fois la force de supporter les coups et il attendait patiemment que sa condamnation s'achève, dans l'espoir de la revoir un jour. Car si les mangemorts le blessaient physiquement, et que la soif attaquait sans cesse ses défenses psychologiques, ses souvenirs, eux étaient intouchables. Il passait alors son temps à retracer mentalement les courbes du corps de la jeune femme, à se rappeler de chacune de leurs discussions, chacun de leurs baisers et de leurs ébats.

Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de la contacter mentalement, mais ses forces ne lui permettaient pas et il se demandait également si le lien était encore là malgré la perte des souvenirs d'Hermione. Il ne la sentait plus en lui, mais il préférait mettre cette sensation sur le compte de l'épuisement et de la soif.

Perdus dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte grincer sur ses gonds, alerte signalant l'entrée d'un mangemort. Le bruit de chaines qu'on trainait sur le sol alerta le vampire. Il sentit la présence de trois personnes dans sa geôle mais il ne pouvait s'assurer de leur identité, ses chaines l'empêchant de regarder en direction de la porte. Mais la voix sifflante qui s'éleva dans la pièce lui confirma immédiatement l'identité d'un de ses visiteurs.

- Bonjour mon cher Severus, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu te voir, depuis ton enfermement ici en réalité.

Lord Voldemort contourna le corps du vampire pour lui faire face. Il plongea ses yeux de serpent dans ceux rougeoyant du prisonnier qui le dévisageait en silence. Le seigneur des ténèbres approcha son visage jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Severus. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu parler à nouveau, une autre voix brisa le silence.

- Prenez garde, mon maître, on ne s'est pas s'il reste inoffensif attaché ainsi.

Le maitre des potions reconnu la voix d'Amycus Carrow qui resta cependant en dehors de son champs de vision. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre un nom sur l'odeur qu'il sentait émaner de la troisième personne, mais c'était une odeur familière qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Il reporta son attention sur Voldemort qui avait repris la parole.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas Carrow, Severus est de notre côté à présent, il va servir notre cause à nouveau, comme au bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

- Bien sur… maître.

Le dernier mot sortit de sa bouche avec difficulté, un simple mot qui montrait qu'il n'était plus libre, qu'il dépendait d'un autre, qu'il était enchainé à lui par la vie d'Hermione. A cette réponse, le Lord noir lui lança un sourire mesquin, heureux que le vampire s'avoue vaincu. Quittant le champ de vision de Severus, il s'adressa à nouveau à Carrow.

- Je crois même qu'il est temps de libérer notre petit vampire qui a bien assez payé sa trahison. Il faut qu'il reprenne des forces pour nous être utile.

Lorsque la voix du mage se tut, Rogue sentit le métal qui entourait ses poignets disparaître et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. D'épuisement, son corps s'affaissa et il se retrouva à genou sur le sol. Le voyant si faible Amycus ricana et le maitre des potions lui lança un regard noir sans pouvoir le faire taire. D'une voix amusée, Voldemort reprit la parole.

- Je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose pour fêter ton retour parmi nous, et pour que tu sois bien entendu opérationnel au plus vite

Severus se demanda de quoi il parlait quand il put enfin voir la troisième personne qui se tenait dans la pièce en compagnie de ses bourreaux. C'était un petit sorcier à la mâchoire carré et aux cheveux blonds qui était bâillonné et les mains attachées. Le vampire reconnu Sturgis Podmore et il put enfin associer la troisième odeur à son propriétaire. Le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix le regardait avec terreur, se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver. Voldemort, remarqua le regard du Serpentard sur le prisonnier.

- Je ne sais pas si la corpulence a un effet sur le goût mais j'espère que tu le trouveras assez savoureux.

Amycus Carrow poussa Podmore en avant, mais celui-ci essayait de reculer le plus possible afin de ne pas approcher le vampire, s'attendant au pire. Severus regarda ses deux bourreaux, abasourdi. Voilà qu'ils le mettaient déjà à l'épreuve de sa loyauté. Il allait devoir tuer un membre de l'Ordre pour se nourrir et sous leurs yeux. A cet instant il avait beaucoup plus envie de mordre le coup gracile de Carrow plutôt que celui joufflu de Podmore. Il recula d'un pas, pour ne pas se laisser tenter et se contrôla pour ne plus sentir ni l'odeur du sang du sorcier, ni le bruit du sang qui battait dans ses veines. Voldemort remarqua l'hésitation du vampire et perdit patience. Il saisit une dague dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et trancha la gorge de Podmore en quelques secondes. S'en fut trop pour Severus qui ne put résister au sang qu'on lui présentait. Il s'élança sur l'homme et planta ses canines dans son cou. Satisfait, Voldemort et Carrow sortirent de la pièce sans que le maitre des potions ne s'en rende compte. Il était aussi affamé que la première fois où il avait bu du sang et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

* * *

Severus dévalait la colline à toute vitesse, sans savoir où il allait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'éloigner de la grotte le plus vite possible. Il trébucha à de nombreuses reprises, mais il se relevait aussi vite pour poursuivre sa route avant que Blud ne le rattrape. Souvent, il portait sa main à son cou pour sentir les deux petites cicatrices qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il avait été mordu par le vampire. Il ne pouvait y croire, et n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il était devenu vampire à son tour. C'était impossible, il se sentait vivant et la faim qui lui tiraillait le ventre était pour lui une sensation toute à fait humaine. Il avait hâte d'arriver jusqu'à un village pour s'engouffrer dans une auberge et commander un plat qui lui remettrait les idées en place.

Enfin le paysage changea. Il ne sut combien de kilomètres il avait parcouru mais le temps avait semblé passer rapidement. La forêt s'arrêta et il aperçut les premières habitations à quelques pas de là. Il continua à courir sans se soucier des habitants qu'il croisait et qui le regardait à son passage. Enfin il arriva devant une auberge qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Il s'y engouffra rapidement. L'aubergiste à l'intérieur le regarda avec méfiance, il n'y avait pas souvent d'étrangers dans leur village et il n'était pas très aimable avec ceux qui se présentaient dans son établissement. Severus ne fit pas exception car il dut attendre plusieurs minutes qu'on vienne jusqu'à la table où il s'était installé pour prendre sa commande.

- Un plat du jour, demanda-t-il à l'aubergiste.

- Pas à cette heure-là, répondit le vieil homme dans un très mauvais anglais, que des petits déjeuners.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait le petit déjeuner et l'homme s'éloigna de lui rapidement. Il essaya de ne pas penser aux bourdonnements incessant qui lui transperçait le crane à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait devant lui. Il garda également le regard baissé sur sa table afin de ne pas regarder les nuques des inconnus avec envie. Une assiette crasseuse lui fut rapidement présentée, contenant des œufs brouillés. A côté, l'aubergiste posa un bol rempli d'un liquide transparent.

- Ciorba, lui dit l'aubergiste en désignant la soupe.

Severus hocha la tête et se mit à manger avec appétit. Il engouffra les œufs en quelques cuillérées et passa ensuite à la soupe sans se soucier de l'odeur familière qui titilla ses narines lorsque la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit. Le sentiment de satiété fut cependant vite remplacé par des hauts le cœur qu'il essaya de contrôler. Mais des crampes aux ventres le firent se lever, il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé du poison en grande quantité. La douleur était insupportable. Il ne sentit pratiquement pas les deux mains qui l'avaient agrippé pour le mener à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, il s'appuya contre le mur de l'auberge pour vomir. Les mains le quittèrent quelques secondes. Dans un état second dû à la douleur, il se laissa faire quand il se sentit porter et emmener loin de l'auberge. La douleur le rongeait jusqu'au plus profond de son être et il voulut mourir pour qu'elle cesse enfin.

Mais la douleur fut vite oubliée quand il sentit au creux de ses lèvres quelques goûtes d'un nectar inconnu mais délicieux. Il les savoura et la douleur disparu. Il ouvrit les yeux pour chercher la provenance du nectar et fut abasourdi de voir qu'il était revenu dans la grotte du vampire.

- Tu ne peux plus te nourrir comme avant, Severus, lui dit une voix derrière lui. Tu es un vampire et seul le sang ne te rendra pas malade comme tu viens de l'être, il n'y aura que le sang qui te contentera.

En temps normal, le Serpentard aurait été révolté d'entendre cela mais à cet instant il ne pensait qu'à goûter à nouveau ce qu'il avait tant aimé quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Redonne-moi ce que tu viens de me donner pour calmer ma douleur.

- C'était du sang.

- Je me fiche de ce que c'était, redonne en moi.

Il se tourna pour dévisager Blud qui déjà se diriger vers lui pour lui tendre une grande coupe en or. Severus porta l'élixir à ses lèvres et but la totalité s'en se sentir rassasié. Il regarda le vampire avec effroi, puisque celui-ci ne faisait aucun mouvement pour le resservir.

- J'en veux encore.

- Et tu en auras si tu prends le temps de m'écouter avant. Je n'ai pas de réserve de sang, il va falloir aller chasser.

Severus se leva aussitôt pour sortir de la grotte et aller chercher tous le sang dont il avait besoin mais Blud l'en empêcha en lui attrapant le bras. Sa poigne était dure et le mangemort ne pouvait pas s'en défaire.

- Ecoute-moi Severus ! Tu ne peux pas partir seul ainsi, tu as besoin que je t'enseigne ce qu'est d'être un vampire. Et tu dois m'écouter, c'est important. Lorsque mon maître m'a transformé en vampire, je ne l'ai pas écouté et je suis parti. J'ai eu de la chance de survivre mais j'ai beaucoup souffert de son absence et de mon ignorance. Ne fais pas la même erreur.

- Très bien, lui répondit Severus en hochant la tête, je t'écouterais et resterais à tes côtés le temps qu'il faudra pour apprendre. Mais je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de sang.

Blud lui sourit et l'entraina dehors afin de lui montrer comment chasser dans les règles de l'art. Il s'entraina à attraper de nombreux animaux dans la forêt mais aucune race ne le satisfaisait, il ne retrouvait pas l'émerveillement qu'il avait ressenti en buvant la coupe d'or dans la grotte. Il comprit pourquoi quand il fut enfin prêt à tuer un homme pour se nourrir. Ils se rendirent dans un village le plus loin possible de la grotte de Blud et Severus choisit sa victime avec minutie. Lorsqu'enfin il planta ses canines dans la chair humaine il sut qu'il ne voulait plus jamais boire autre chose que du sang humain. Qu'il soit damné pour tous les crimes dont il serait l'auteur dans l'avenir, seul le sang humain pouvait le contenter.

**Un commentaire ? Let's Review me !**


	2. Oubliette

_Merci à mes fidèles lectrices qui me suivent pour la suite des aventures de notre couple préféré : trjkhi , lillylabiche , eirann4ever , andro sulpicia !_

_Merci également aux nouvelles arrivées d'avoir laissé leur appréciation sur cette seconde partie ou dans la première : notaru-no-kata et emya ! _

_J'attends vos appréciations concernant la suite. Ce sont des chapitres d'introduction post-première partie, alors après Severus, voici pour Hermione. L'action commencera à se mettre en place dans le chap 03 et vous aurez droit aussi à des interactions entre nos deux héros malgré ce qui les sépare. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Oubliettes**

Le réveil fut difficile pour Hermione. Madame Pomfresh lui avait administré des potions de sommeil sans rêves à fortes doses afin que le corps de la jeune fille récupère totalement de l'attaque qu'elle avait subie. Elle était restée deux jours endormie et lorsqu'enfin son corps fut assez fort, elle eut l'impression de se réveiller d'un sommeil qui avait duré une éternité. Les premières pensées assaillirent son esprit avec douleur. Elle se rappelait son été avec ses parents et chez les Weasley avant de rejoindre le quartier général de l'Ordre à Poudlard. Mais ses souvenirs ne revenaient pas dans l'ordre et la plupart d'entre eux comportaient de nombreuses zones d'ombres.

Chassant ses brides de souvenirs qui ne lui indiquaient pas où elle pouvait se trouver, elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle eut du mal à distinguer ce qui l'entourait puisque l'obscurité régnait en quasi-totalité, hormis une faible source de lumière qui devait provenir d'une bougie sur sa droite. Elle attendit avec patience que ses yeux s'accoutument à la luminosité. Enfin elle distingua au-dessus d'elle un plafond bas de forme circulaire qui semblait être confectionné à l'aide de branchages et de feuilles. Ses yeux se froncèrent, l'endroit lui étant inconnu. La pièce circulaire était petite et composé uniquement d'un lit où elle était allongée et d'une table basse sur laquelle reposait la bougie qui illuminait la pièce. En tournant la tête cependant, elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas seule. Au fond de la pièce, elle vit un homme assis sur une chaise, il avait la tête baissait et il semblait dormir. Sans voir son visage, elle le reconnut immédiatement. Drago Malfoy. Elle se demanda aussitôt s'il était là en ami ou si elle avait été capturée par les mangemorts. Puisqu'elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, elle choisit la seconde option. Elle commença alors à s'extirper du lit le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas réveiller Malfoy et essayer de s'échapper. Son corps tout entier se plaignit de devoir bouger, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle était presque sortit du lit quand un chuchotement la fit sursauter.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.

La Gryffondor releva aussitôt la tête pour apercevoir Ginny à l'embrasure de la porte. Rassurée, elle écouta les conseils de son amie et se réinstalla dans le lit.

- Ginny ! Où sommes-nous ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Parles moins fort, tu vas réveiller Malfoy, tu sais qu'il ne t'a pas quitté depuis qu'il t'a ramené. Il joue les gardes du corps mieux que personne je dois dire.

- Depuis qu'il m'a ramené ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Malfoy nous a dit que ta mémoire aurait pu être affectée à cause des sortilèges que tu as reçus. Quel est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

Hermione attendit quelques instants avant de répondre, ce concentrant sur les brides de souvenirs que sa mémoire voulait bien lui accorder.

- Je me rappelle de notre arrivé au château, quelques jours avant la rentrée, pour une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix… mais je crois ne pas même me souvenir de l'objet de la réunion. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté depuis ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Ginny lui sourit avec douleur, tant d'événements avaient traversés la vie de la jeune femme qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer et qu'est ce qu'il fallait dire ou omettre. Elle décida de lui dire le principal et elle verrait avec Harry et Ron concernant les détails.

- Hermione nous sommes en Janvier. Le nouvel an est passé depuis quelques jours et nous avons été attaqués à Poudlard. Si nous nous trouvons ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que nous n'avons pas réussi à les battre et Tu-sais-qui et ses mangemorts on envahie le château.

- Quoi ?

La jeune femme ne pouvait croire les dires de son amie. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas se souvenir d'événements aussi important ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien ? Que c'était-il passé depuis la rentrée à Poudlard ? Une migraine frappa la Gryffondor et elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Ginny s'attendait à une telle réaction. Madame Pomfresh l'avait prévenue que la discussion au sujet d'événements dont elle n'avait pas le souvenir ferait souffrir Hermione. La rouquine se précipita aux côtés de son amie et lui fit boire une potion pour qu'elle se rendorme jusqu'au lendemain. Les prochains jours n'allaient être faciles pour personne.

Ginny retrouva Ron et Harry à l'aube, dans la plus grande hutte. Celle-ci servait de pièce à vivre où les survivants prenaient leur repas. La vie commençait à s'installer doucement, afin que l'Ordre du Phénix puisse se concentrer essentiellement sur la guerre et ne pas perdre de temps sur le déroulement des taches quotidiennes dans la forêt interdite. Le réveil était ainsi échelonné afin que la hutte principale ne soit pas assaillie aux premières lumières du jour. Mais cette fois-ci, au septième matin de la fin de la bataille, les trois Gryffondors s'étaient levés bien avant l'heure du premier petit-déjeuner.

Harry avait été remis sur pieds par Madame Pomfresh, bien qu'une horrible cicatrice lui barre le ventre désormais et ne le fasse encore souffrir. Severus Rogue avait été d'une aide précieuse. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait sauvé la vie d'Hermione également en se sacrifiant pour elle. Le Gryffondor secoua la tête face à ses sombres pensées avant de s'installer à une table en bois entre Ron et Ginny. La jeune fille lui attrapa affectueusement la main.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda-t-elle alors. Maintenant qu'Hermione a repris des forces, elle va probablement poser des questions sur tous ce dont elle ne se souvient pas…

- Et il s'est passé tellement de chose, coupa Ron en soupirant.

- Depuis qu'Hermione s'est réveillée je n'arrête pas de me demander comment nous allons lui parler de Rogue.

- Le dernier souvenir qu'elle a en mémoire c'est celui de votre réunion avec l'Ordre du Phénix juste avant la rentrée. Il n'y avait rien entre elle et lui à cette époque.

- Elle détestait Rogue !

- Non Ron, répliqua la rousse, Hermione ne l'a jamais détesté, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle l'aimait comme elle a pu l'aimer avant qu'elle perde la mémoire.

Les trois Gryffondors soupirèrent, impuissants. Hermione avait découvert le secret de Rogue, et il lui avait fait un enfant. Enfant qu'elle avait perdu à cause d'un mangemort. Puis ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre pour ne former plus qu'un seul et même être. Avant qu'elle ne l'oublie, il ne se passait pas un instant sans qu'ils communiquent ensemble. Harry se souvenait encore de l'effroi qu'avait ressentit Rogue lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu rentrer en contact avec Hermione parce qu'il devait s'occuper à garder les défenses mentale d'Harry intact. Aussi improbable que cela puisse être, le Gryffondor s'était rendu compte que le maître des potions devait aimer Hermione plus que sa propre vie.

- Je crois que je pourrais lui raconter une partie de l'histoire, dit enfin Ginny. Elle me parlait beaucoup de Rogue avant qu'elle ne découvre son secret, et je crois que nos trois versions mises bout à bout devraient constituer un récit assez fidèle.

Tandis que les deux garçons acquiesçaient en silence, une voix glaciale s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Il ne faut rien lui dire ! Hermione ne doit pas savoir ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Rogue.

Les trois Gryffondors tournèrent la tête pour découvrir Drago, appuyait contre le mur et qui semblait être là depuis un moment.

- Qu'en sais-tu, Malfoy ? Tu ne connais rien de leur histoire ! Répliqua Ron avec rage.

Le Serpentard s'avança rapidement vers la table où ils étaient attablés en les dévisageant. Il posa ses poings sur la table et se pencha vers eux. Son regard pénétrant fit reculer Ron jusqu'au fond de sa chaise.

- Détrompe-toi, Weasley, je connais la partie la plus importante de leur histoire. J'étais là quand Hermione a été capturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'étais là lorsqu'il a forcé le professeur Rogue à prêter serment en échange de la vie sauve de Granger. J'étais là lorsqu'il leur a permis de se dire adieu devant une assemblée de mangemorts. J'étais là lorsqu'il a capturé son âme et qu'il lui a effacé la mémoire.

Ron déglutit en entendant les paroles du Serpentard. Drago n'avait jamais parlé en public de ce qui c'était passé avant qu'il ne ramène une Hermione inconsciente dans les bois et qu'il annonce à tous que Severus Rogue avait rejoint les troupes de Voldemort. Il n'avait parlé qu'à Dumbledore, et s'était proposé en tant qu'espion puisqu'il avait reçu la marque ce matin-là.

- Mais malgré tout ça, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait préférable de rendre ses souvenirs à Hermione ? demanda Ginny d'une voix douce.

- Vous n'allez pas lui rendre ses souvenirs, répliqua Malfoy, vous allez lui raconter l'histoire d'une personne à laquelle elle n'arrivera pas à s'identifier. Elle deviendrait folle si elle apprenait qu'autant d'événements ont bouleversé sa vie. Surtout que Rogue n'est pas là pour la soutenir. Il est censé être l'amour de sa vie et il ne serait pas là lorsqu'elle apprendrait tout ça.

Drago avait dit ses derniers mots avec force, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas parler de l'absence de Rogue. Ou qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler de lui tout court. Les quatre acolytes se dévisagèrent en silence, cherchant quoi que ce soit d'autres à ajouter à ce sujet. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, Harry hocha la tête.

- D'accord, nous n'allons rien dire à Hermione. Faire comme si ce début d'année scolaire s'était déroulé sans incident quelconque.

Ginny approuva aussitôt d'un hochement de tête, Ron fut plus réticent mais se plia finalement aux recommandations de Malfoy. Suite à cette décision, Drago sortit de la hutte pour retourner au chevet d'Hermione. Les trois Gryffondors eux, restèrent sur place car les premiers elfes de maisons apparaissaient avec le petit déjeuner du jour.

* * *

C'est avec bonheur qu'Hermione posa ses pieds sur l'herbe fraiche. Madame Pomfresh l'avait enfin autorisé à se lever. Elle était rétablit et le moment qu'elle attendait depuis son réveil arrivait enfin. Elle voulait découvrir ce qu'il se passait au dehors, quitte à découvrir toutes les horreurs qu'on lui avait caché depuis l'attaque du château. Drago était à ses côtés et l'aidait avec patience. Elle l'avait accepté auprès de lui. Il l'avait sauvé de l'emprise de Voldemort et avait tenu à rester près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement rétablie.

Hermione avait douté de lui en le découvrant à ses côtés la première fois, mais en l'écoutant tout au long de la semaine, elle avait appris à lui faire confiance et souhaitait l'aider à supporter sa lourde tache d'espion même si cela la désolait de le voir retourner auprès de Voldemort pour risquer sa vie.

- Redis-moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester en sécurité dans la forêt ? demanda-t-elle en faisant quelques pas.

- Je te l'ai dit, Voldemort m'a enfin accordé sa confiance, il m'a marqué.

Hermione ferma les yeux plusieurs secondes, tentant d'oublier qu'un autre de ses amis allait risquer sa vie pour cette stupide guerre. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une étrange voix aiguë qui s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce.

- Miss Granger va mieux ! Dobby est heureux de voir la maitresse enfin debout.

- Dobby ! s'écria la jeune femme surprise. Que fais-tu là ?

- Dobby était chargé de ramener les repas dans la chambre de la maitresse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit guérie.

Le petit elfe bomba le torse à l'annonce de sa mission, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus important que de servir le repas d'Hermione. Il lança un regard noir à Malfoy, les souvenirs de son ancienne demeure bien présents dans son esprit puis il reporta son attention sur la Gryffondor.

- Dobby à ramener les vêtements de la maitresse afin qu'elle puisse se changer pour la cérémonie.

Hermione remarqua alors que l'elfe portait un tas de vêtements avec une petite paire de chaussure. La jeune femme s'en saisit avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- La cérémonie ? De quoi parles-tu Dobby ?

Avant que ce dernier puisse répondre, Drago se leva brutalement pour chasser l'elfe de la pièce.

- Déguerpie maintenant ! Tu en as assez dit.

Il poussa la créature avec entrain vers la sortie. Dobby, choqué de la réaction du sorcier, préféra disparaître. Hermione pourtant n'abandonna pas et exigea des explications.

- De quoi parle-t-il Drago ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'en parler aussi tôt, je préférais que tu t'accoutumes pendant quelques heures au style de vie dans la forêt.

- Explique-moi ce qu'est cette cérémonie. Ma confiance en toi est encore fragile, tu ne devrais pas la tester ainsi.

- Il s'agit simplement d'une cérémonie d'obsèques, répondit le Serpentard avec froideur, vexé que la jeune femme ait si peu confiance en lui. L'Ordre du Phénix a fait le bilan des morts et ils sont allés recherchés les corps dans le parc. Ils ont décidés de les enterrer cet après-midi.

Hermione soupira avec tristesse en se rasseyant sur le lit. La réalité la rattrapait bien trop vite. Elle regretta d'être rétablit et aurait préféré rester dans sa torpeur à cette occasion. Elle secoua la tête tandis que Drago quittait la hutte pour la laisser se changer. Elle retira les vêtements que Madame Pomfresh lui avait enfilés pour la soigner et attrapa le tissu blanc qui trônait sur la pile.

C'était une longue robe blanche dont elle n'avait pas le souvenir. Lorsqu'elle la passa au-dessus de la tête, elle s'aperçu qu'elle lui allait parfaitement et qu'elle devait donc lui appartenir. Elle se saisit ensuite de la longue cape noir. Le vêtement cette fois était un peu trop grand pour elle. Pourtant lorsqu'elle l'enfila, l'odeur du tissu l'entoura totalement et lui procura un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité. Elle finit par enfiler ses chaussures et les métamorphosa en des bottines plus chaudes pour se protéger du froid. Cependant lorsqu'elle mit son pied dans la chaussure elle sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa plante de pied. Elle engouffra sa main à l'intérieur pour en sortir une bague ornait d'une émeraude. Elle fronça les yeux, mécontente de n'avoir aucun souvenir et d'avoir autant de questions dans sa tête. Enfin prête elle sortit de la chambre.

Ce qu'elle découvrit au-dehors alla bien au-delà de son imagination. Drago et Ginny lui avaient dit que les centaures avaient construit un refuge au cas où la bataille tournerait mal. Mais ce qu'elle vit sous ses yeux ressemblait plutôt à une ville secrète plus qu'à un refuge. Des dizaines de petites huttes se dressaient entre les arbres de la forêt. Au milieu, une grande hutte faisait office de pièce commune. Les gens allaient et venaient sans faire attention à elle. Tout le monde avait l'air très occupé et ils avaient déjà tous l'air de connaître l'endroit par cœur. Hermione se sentit dérouté et elle fut heureuse de retrouver Drago à quelques mètres.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, souffla-t-elle ébahit.

- Le travail des centaures a été remarquable, nous leur en sommes tous très reconnaissant. La vie a reprit ici, il va falloir t'y faire.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence, Hermione essayant d'observer le plus de chose possible afin de se sentir moins perdue.

- Ce n'est pas si difficile que nous le pensions au final. Les mangemorts n'ont pas accès à beaucoup d'endroits dans le château puisque les tableaux bloquent la plupart des accès. Dumbledore a réussit à rentrer en contact avec les elfes de maisons dès notre arrivée ici, et ils nous apportent tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Nous nous contentons que du strict nécessaire vital parce qu'il est difficile de stocker les effets personnels dans les huttes.

Hermione se sentait étrangement mise à l'écart dans le discours du Serpentard. Le « nous » qu'il utilisait ne l'incluait pas puisqu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de tous ce qu'il évoquait. Elle voulut commencer à résoudre le problème de sa mémoire en sortant la bague de la poche de sa cape.

- Drago, lorsque je me suis changée j'ai trouvé ça dans mes affaires et …

- Hermione ! La coupa une voix.

La jeune femme releva la tête pour voir Ron et Harry marcher vers elle. Elle fut tellement heureuse de les voir qu'elle oublia de parler de la bague qu'elle remit dans sa poche. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle les étreignit avec force.

- Harry, dit-elle avec douceur, Ginny m'a dit ce qu'il t'était arrivé, tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, Madame Pomfresh a fait des merveilles comme d'habitude.

La jeune femme sourit, heureuse que son ami s'en soit sortit, une fois de plus. Elle prit le bras du survivant afin qu'il lui fasse visiter les lieux. Elle fit quelques pas entourée des deux Gryffondors, et pendant quelques instants elle oublia l'horreur de la guerre, heureuse de retrouver la chaleur des deux garçons. Elle remarqua alors que Drago ne les avait pas suivis et elle se retourna aussitôt.

Il était restait là où ils avaient retrouvés Harry et Ron et il les regardait s'éloigner le regard vide. Hermione lui lança un doux sourire avant de tendre sa main vers lui.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous, Drago ?

- Non… Hermione il est temps que je m'en aille.

Abasourdi, la jeune femme courut vers lui, ne coyant pas à ses paroles.

- Que dis-tu ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, reste !

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Voldemort m'avait laissé quelques jours pour m'intégrer au groupe avant de retourner auprès de lui. Il n'a pas encore assez confiance en lui pour que je le déçoive si vite.

Le Serpentard saisit les mains de la jeune femme et les serra brièvement entre les siennes avant de s'éloigner.

- Attends Drago !

Il se retourna pour voir Hermione courir vers lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux de contentement, heureux de la sentir si proche de lui à cet instant.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Sois prudent.

Drago s'écarta de la douceur des bras de la jeune femme et se retourna pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Harry et Ron étaient restés en retrait, ne partageant pas la même amitié qu'Hermione avec le Serpentard. Elle les rejoignit afin de découvrir le village qui les abritait. Elle fut heureuse de voir de nombreux visage familier, Tonks et Remus la saluèrent, heureux de la savoir rétablie et Madame Weasley la prit avec vigueur dans ses bras. Cependant le visage éteint des réfugiés rappelaient à Hermione la cérémonie qui allait avoir lieue.

Pendant la promenade, elle aperçut une hutte en retrait, où était assis un homme dans l'obscurité. L'identité de ce dernier ne laissait aucun doute puisque les long cheveux et la barbe grise qui scintillaient, contrastait avec la faible luminosité de la pièce. Hermione s'arrêta en montrant la hutte du doigt à Harry.

- Que fait Dumbledore tout seul ?

- Il a du mal à se remettre des pertes que nous avons subi, il reste seul la plupart du temps, c'est Fol' œil qui donne les instructions pour le moment.

- C'est à cause de Rogue, ajouta Ron.

En entendant ses paroles Harry se retourna vers Ron le regard noir. Ce dernier se rendit compte de son erreur en parlant de Rogue à Hermione mais il était trop tard pour oublier ces paroles puisque la jeune femme les avait bel et bien entendues.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle avec force, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Le rouquin préféra se taire et Harry réfléchit rapidement à un stratagème pour ne pas lui révéler toute l'histoire.

- Il a rejoint les rangs de Voldemort.

- Quoi mais c'est impossible !

Hermione ne pouvait y croire, elle qui avait défendu le maitre des potions tout au long de sa scolarité concernant son allégeance à Dumbledore. Elle regarda celui-ci et n'imagina pas ce qu'il avait du ressentir en apprenant la traitrise du Serpentard.

- Voldemort lui a probablement fait une offre alléchante. On ne sait pas vraiment comment ça c'est passé. C'est Drago qui nous l'a appris.

Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre donna la migraine à la jeune femme. Ces révélations lui semblait tout simplement impossible, elle n'arrivait pas à croire à tout cela et quelque chose au fond d'elle était toujours convaincu que Rogue était fidèle à Dumbledore.

- Et si c'était une ruse, s'il est proche de Voldemort pour pouvoir nous apporter des informations vitales pour l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Elle regarda avec tristesse ses deux amis qui n'osaient rien lui dire de plus, de peur de trop en dire. Ils commencèrent à douter que garder Hermione dans l'ignorance était une bonne idée, mais ils n'en dirent pas plus. Ce ne fut pas la voix d'un des deux Gryffondors qu'entendit Hermione lui répondre, mais la voix fatiguée d'Albus Dumbledore qui était sortit de l'habitation.

- Je suis désolé Miss Granger, mais ce que vous a dit Harry est bien vrai. Severus a rejoint Voldemort, il ne faut plus compter sur sa présence parmi nous désormais… Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez mieux.

- Merci Monsieur, répondit-elle dans un soupir

Mais Dumbledore ne l'avait pas entendu puisqu'il s'éloignait déjà d'eux, marchant là où les survivants commençaient à se réunir, plus profondément dans la forêt. Les trois Gryffondors le suivirent puisque la cérémonie allait bientôt commencer.

Les visages étaient fermés. Personne ne parlait. Plusieurs trous avaient été creusés afin de mettre en terre les corps des morts. Kingsley Shakelbolt dirigeait la cérémonie. Il rappela pour quelles valeurs ceux qui avaient péris s'étaient battus et il cita leur nom un à un. Mais Hermione n'écoutait pas, elle se demandait sans cesse quelles raisons avaient pu pousser Severus Rogue à se ranger à nouveau du côté de Voldemort. Elle pensa alors à Drago et si sa fidélité envers Dumbledore serait plus forte que celle de Severus Rogue.


	3. La rencontre

Aie aie aie ... je n'ose même pas m'exprimer ... allez-y lancez moi des tomates, des pierres, des gousses d'ails... pour cette si longue absence. Pour m'excusez, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ma surcharge de travail cette année est beaucoup plus importante que l'année dernière. Mais je ne vous oublie pas ! L'histoire est un peu moins claire dans ma tête que ne l'a été la première partie de passions immortelles mais pas de panique je sais quand même où je vais, c'est juste un peu plus long à structurer et j'en suis désolé !

Maintenant les remerciements pour les personnes qui me suivent et je l'espère me suivront encore malgré cette longue absence. Merci à Couette , trjkhi , mariel90 , eirann4ever , C. , jjunee , sororitas qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaires sur le chapitre précédent et qui me suivent avec assiduité ! Merci également aux personnes qui m'ont mise dans leur alerte ou dans leur favoris.

En tout cas voilà ce que vous attendiez alors,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**La rencontre**

Lorsque j'étais enfermé, puni par mes geôliers, c'est aux limites de l'inconscience que ton visage me revenait le plus nettement. Je t'imaginais souriante avec ta robe blanche flottant autour de toi pendant que tu dansais pour moi. J'ai souvent pensé que cette vision pouvait être un rêve si seulement j'étais dans la capacité de m'enfoncer dans un sommeil réparateur. Mais mon état me gardait éveillé, sans cesse, sans aucun répit face à la souffrance. Pourtant après une punition particulièrement douloureuse, j'avais fermé les yeux, espérant retrouver le sommeil, ce vieil ami qui m'avait abandonné depuis si longtemps.

Cette fois-là je t'avais vu Hermione, une nouvelle fois dans ta robe blanche, mais le décor m'apparaissait également, comme si mon rêve se matérialisait devant les yeux. Ce n'était pas le soir du bal auquel nous avions assisté mais une autre fête à laquelle des centaines de sorciers et sorcières assistaient. J'avais cru reconnaître la grande place de Pré-au-lard, habillée de ses habits de fête, mais la foule m'empêchait d'observer plus en détail. Les gens dansaient et s'embrassaient en se prenant dans les bras, ils suffoquaient sous le soleil et l'euphorie. Je me sentais étrangement libre comme si j'étais libéré d'un poids. Je reconnaissais de nombreux visages et Molly Weasley s'était même approchait pour me serrer brièvement dans ses bras avant de repartir en souriant. La musique, les cris et les rires retentissaient autour de moi, je restais immobile, observant sans savoir s'il fallait que je bouge ou non.

Soudain je me retourne et la foule se recule avant de me jeter dans tes bras. Ils reprennent alors tous leurs danses et leurs chants, nous entrainant l'un contre l'autre comme si nous n'étions plus qu'un seul corps. Mais peu m'importe puisque seul le sourire que tu me tends est important. J'aurai aimé t'embrasser et te dire à quel point je t'aime mais je reste là contre toi, épanoui, enivré et heureux. Trois mots sortent de ta bouche tendre :

- Voldemort est mort.

C'est plus que j'en espérais car alors je te soulève et te fais tournoyer autour de moi. Les danseurs entament alors une folle farandole et nous nous retrouvons entrainés par celle-ci malgré nous. Mais tu aurais pu me faire danser n'importe quoi ce jour là Hermione, car enfin je t'avais près de moi. Nos mains sont soudées afin qu'on ne nous sépare plus jamais. La joie éclaboussée par ton sourire me transperce et rejaillit au fond de moi. Nous aurions pu mourir ce jour là car nous étions libre, ensemble et amoureux. Pendant que nous dansions parmi les gens, j'ai même cru voir une petite tête brune qui aurait pu être celle de notre fils et j'ai senti au fond de moi mon cœur se gonfler d'orgueil d'avoir donné la vie à un être aussi beau.

Mon bonheur prit fin lorsque j'entendis un cri transpercer la place. Je me rendis compte que c'était moi qui avais crié, car ton corps s'éloignait du mien, emporté par la foule. Les visages joyeux s'étaient transformés en ceux déformés des mangemorts. Les robes multicolores étaient remplacées par des capes noires et le soleil fut voilé par un nuage gigantesque. Les mangemorts nous entrainent pour nous éloigner loin de l'autre. Je me débats et je t'entends crier de désespoir. Mais ses cris sont couverts par les rires écœurants des sbires du seigneur des ténèbres. C'est maintenant moi qui cris de douleur, de rage de te perdre à nouveau, ma si douce Hermione. Et je pleure…

Ces visions ressemblaient tellement à un rêve que je me demande encore si Blud ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'un vampire ne dormait pas. J'aurais tout donné pour rester dans mon rêve à tes côtés Hermione, car ces quelques minutes entre tes bras avant que les mangemorts ne viennent tout gâcher me semble plus près de moi que le jour où je te reverrai.

* * *

Voldemort avait trouvé la faille de Severus. Le sang dont il avait besoin était au final une véritable drogue. Le vampire qui habitait le mangemort était plus facilement manipulable lorsqu'il manquait de sang et que Voldemort lui en proposait gracieusement. Il avait même l'impression de retrouver le jeune Severus qui était à ses bottes il y a quelques années. Mais le Lord n'était pas dupe. Seule la fiole contenant la vie de la sang-de-bourbe soumettait Rogue. Il ne comprendrait jamais ce sentiment honteux qui compromettait quiconque le ressentait. L'amour. Il avait toujours cru que Severus était comme lui, un être sans état d'âme. Pourtant lui aussi avait cédé à l'amour, par deux fois. Les sang-de-bourbes semblaient faire un drôle d'effet au maître des potions qui était tombé dans leurs filets par deux fois. D'abord Evans, puis Granger. Saleté de Gryffondor, saleté de nés-Moldus.

A cette pensée le mage noir grimaça de dégout mais voir le vampire vidait sa victime de son sang sous ses yeux le fit revenir à la réalité. Les mangemorts présents semblaient révulsés de voir cette effusion de sang. Mais Voldemort ne cessait de s'en réjouir. Le regard que Severus lui lança était remplit de haine mais le rouge qui flamboyait dans ses yeux ne mentait pas. Il était repu. Le seigneur des ténèbres éclata de rire.

- Eh bien Severus ! T'étais-tu déjà imaginé satisfaire ta soif entre les murs de ce château.

- A vrai dire, répondit le vampire dans un murmure, j'y aie pensé il y a quelques mois juste avant d'ôter la vie de Gregory Goyle.

Les mangemorts qui faisaient cercle autour de Voldemort et de Rogue s'agitèrent en entendant la réponse de ce dernier et on entendit quelqu'un suffoquer.

- Ordure ! cria la mère de Goyle, le visage décomposé.

Elle s'apprêtait à avancer au centre du cercle pour rejoindre le meurtrier de son fils mais Bellatrix Lestrange qui était à ses côtés lui retint le bras, afin qu'elle reste à sa place.

- Fais attention à tes paroles Severus, je t'ai pardonné tes actes de traitrise mais si tu ne comptes pas racheter tes erreurs il pourrait arriver une mort très semblable à tes… proches.

Le mage noir insista sur le dernier mot afin de faire comprendre au vampire qu'il parlait bien entendu d'une personne en particulier. Le maitre des potions resta immobile, les poings serrés tentent de contrôler son envie de continuer son festin avec les mangemorts qui l'encerclaient. Il sentait que bientôt les personnes qu'il viderait de leur sang auraient des visages familiers. Mais il devait continuer à exécuter les ordres de Voldemort pour préserver Hermione, c'était tout ce qui importait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Drago entrer dans la grande salle. Le jeune homme fut surpris de voir son professeur au centre du cercle des mangemorts. Il ne l'avait pas vu en dehors de sa cellule depuis la bataille et le regard que lui lança le vampire ne trompait pas. Il le détestait d'avoir livré la Gryffondor au mage noir. Le Serpentard tenta d'ignorer le regard flamboyant et s'avança sans s'arrêter jusqu'au pied de Voldemort, là où il s'agenouilla.

- Mon cher Drago, comment se porte notre ami des Moldus ?

- La défaite la beaucoup affecté, Maître. Il a du mal à assembler les autres autour de lui. C'est Fol'œil qui s'est occupé de tout jusqu'à maintenant. Mais Dumbledore veut assurer la sécurité de tous. Il prévoit d'envoyer des membres de l'Ordre protéger les alentours de la forêt des aujourd'hui.

- Très bien, il est temps d'agir.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, chaque mangemort prêt à écouter les ordres. Severus avait relevé la tête pour se concentrer sur le mage noir. Il reprenait peu à peu le dessus sur le vampire afin de ne rien rater d'important.

- Certains d'entre vous vont se diriger dès à présent vers la forêt afin d'essayer d'atteindre les sorciers qui sont chargés de la protection et les empêcher de dresser les barrières magiques entre eux et nous. Nous allons également nous rendre à Pré-au-lard pour ceux qui ne participeront à l'attaque dans la forêt. S'ils ne veulent pas sortir de leur cachette nous allons les y obliger. Je doute que Dumbledore laisse un village tout entier se débrouiller contre nous s'il entend parler de l'attaque. Drago tu iras l'informer de nos plans concernant Pré-au-Lard.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris. Puis Voldemort demanda à ses mangemorts de se porter volontaire pour diriger l'attaque sur la forêt interdire. Mais se rendre là-bas n'enchantait personne aussi aucun d'eux n'avança d'un pas. Voldemort les dévisagea tour à tour, il pouvait parfaitement ressentir leur peur. Il commença à citer plusieurs noms et chaque Mangemort fit un pas en avant à l'annonce de leur nom.

- Malfoy !

Cette fois-ci se fut Lucius qui leva la tête pour écouter le mage noir.

- Tu vas prendre Severus avec toi !

A l'annonce de son nom Rogue redoubla de concentration et il sentit la frayeur de Malfoy de l'avoir à ses côtés.

- Mais Maître…

- Tu n'as pas à discuter Lucius. Severus sera un avantage certain pour nous compte tenu de ce qu'il nous a montré dans la grande salle lorsqu'il a voulu défendre sa chère et tendre. Et puis je suis sur que notre petit vampire se tiendra bien. Il sait ce qu'il perdra dans le cas contraire.

Le visage d'Hermione apparut aussitôt dans l'esprit de Severus et il sut aussitôt qu'il ne pourrait rien tenter contre les mangemorts. D'un geste de la main, Lord Voldemort les invita à quitter la grande salle pour préparer leurs missions prochaines.

* * *

L'enterrement fut un véritable déclencheur pour Dumbledore. Il ne se cacha plus et reprit la direction de l'Ordre du Phénix non sans avoir remercié Fol'œil d'avoir pris sa place le temps qu'il avait fallut. Les premières réunions avaient eu lieux afin d'envoyer des sorciers dans tous les hauts-lieux magiques prévenir de la perte de Poudlard. Ainsi, Dumbledore et les autres furent alertés de la destruction partielle du chemin de traverse et des bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le Ministère de la Magie quant à lui semblait plus corrompu que jamais. Les sorciers de pouvoirs avaient soit quittés leurs fonctions pour se réfugier à l'étranger, soit reçus le sortilège de l'Imperium que Voldemort contrôlait avec efficacité. La forêt interdite semblait être le dernier lieu magique d'Angleterre encore sur. Il fallait donc s'assurer qu'elle reste sure le plus longtemps possible. Dumbledore avait donc réunis les membres de l'Ordre pour prendre des mesures pour protéger.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tenaient debout au fond de la grande hutte et écoutaient se qui se disait avec attention. Ils avaient la nette impression d'être tenu à l'écart des actions de l'Ordre et n'appréciaient pas d'être traités à nouveau comme des enfants.

- Nous allons lancer des sortilèges de protection aux abords de la forêt interdite aujourd'hui. Il est temps d'assurer notre sécurité ici puisqu'il semble qu'aucun autre lieu magique n'est sur à présent.

- N'est-ce pas trop dangereux de rester si près de Voldemort ? demanda Molly Weasley.

- Il vaut mieux être proche de Voldemort que trop éloigné, bougonna Fol'œil.

- Je propose dès à présent que des volontaires aillent renforcer les sortilèges de sécurité, reprit Dumbledore, il est important que les mangemorts ne puissent pas pénétrer la forêt. N'hésitez pas également à utiliser des procédés Moldus afin qu'ils ne soient pas détectable par magie.

Aussitôt plusieurs personnes levèrent la main pour se proposer. Le trio Gryffondor leva la main également mais il fut ignoré une nouvelle fois. La quasi totalité de l'Ordre du Phénix se préparait déjà à cette mission quand Drago pénétra en courant dans la hutte. Maugrey serra le poing en voyant débarquer le jeune homme en qui il n'avait pas confiance, mais Dumbledore lui donna volontiers la parole.

- J'ai mis le seigneur des ténèbres au courant de nos actions concernant la protection de la forêt comme vous me l'aviez demandé professeur.

- Quoi ? Rugit Maugrey en s'abattant sur Malfoy et en le saisissant par le col.

- Lâchez-le Alastor. Le jeune Drago a fait ce que je lui avais demandé afin que Voldemort lui accorde sa confiance.

Le vieil auror se recula, son œil magique fixé sur le Serpentard. Harry avait redoublé d'attention à l'arrivé de Drago. Ce dernier, après s'être frotté la gorge, reprit la parole difficilement en évitant de regarder Fol'œil.

- J'ai pu apprendre ainsi que Voldemort comptait venir nous empêcher de dresser les barrières de protection mais il souhaite également mener en même temps une attaque à Pré-au-lard afin de diviser nos forces.

L'effroi s'abattu sur l'assistance qui se savait pas assez nombreuse pour défendre le village sorcier en même temps que d'assurer la protection de la forêt. Les murmures s'élevèrent dans la pièce et il fut très vite impossible de s'entendre parler. Le directeur se lança un sort pour pouvoir parler plus fort que tout le monde.

- Silence je vous pris ! Nous allons donc, comme vous l'avez compris, diviser nos forces. Je vais avoir besoin des sorciers les plus confirmés pour aller aider les habitants de Pré-au-lard, et s'il le faut les évacuer jusqu'ici. Un nombre plus petit ira protéger les abords de la forêt.

Dumbledore constitua un premier groupe pour aller prêter main forte à Pré-au-lard, Kingsley Shacklebolt à leur tête. Le deuxième moins nombreux, avec Maugrey en chef de troupe, allait protéger la forêt interdite. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne figurait dans aucun des deux groupes.

- Nous voulons participer, s'écria le survivant pour se faire entendre de tous.

Le silence se fit soudain, comme si tous le monde s'était attendu à ce qu'Harry intervienne. Dumbledore le dévisagea sans répondre. Se fut Molly Weasley qui prit la parole après quelques secondes.

- C'est hors de question, les enfants, c'est pour votre sécurité.

- Mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants, répliqua le Gryffondor en s'avançant au milieu de l'assemblée. Nous faisons partie de l'Ordre du Phénix à part entière depuis plusieurs mois, mais nous sommes couvés par vous tous, si bien que nous sommes inefficaces lorsqu'il s'agit de se battre face à une horde de mangemorts.

Tous le monde se tut au souvenir de la bataille et au fait qu'ils avaient bien faillit perdre l'espoir du monde sorcier sous la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry respirait lourdement ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire de plus, il ne s'attendait pas à tant d'attention autour de lui lorsqu'il avait prit la parole. Il avait avant tout cherché à parler à Dumbledore. Se fut Hermione qui vint à son secours en s'approchant à son tour et en lui prenant la main.

- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, répéta-t-elle à nouveau. Nous voulons nous battre, défendre les personnes qui nous sont chers autant que vous. Il le faut, sinon nous ne serons pas prêts lorsqu'il s'agira d'affronter Voldemort. Harry ne sera pas prêt. Il doit gagner en expérience dans le combat avant la prochaine bataille, car il y en aura une autre sans aucun doute. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière bataille mais je me souviens des blessés et des morts. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

Elle s'arrêta un instant afin que chacun se rappelle ce que la défaite leur avait coûté la dernière fois. Les visages étaient baissés en signe de deuil. Seul Drago la regardait sans siller, la soutenant dans son discours. Elle lui sourit discrètement avant de reprendre la parole.

- Vous ne voulez pas nous voir participer parce que vous nous croyez trop jeune, mais vous envoyez Drago à la mort tous les jours si Voldemort découvre sa traitrise. Pourtant Drago n'est pas plus âgé que nous, il ne mérite pas plus de mourir que nous.

Harry serra la main de la jeune femme après ses dernières paroles, il savait qu'elle tenait beaucoup au Serpentard depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée après son amnésie. Dumbledore lança un sourire contrit, comme pour se faire pardonner de demander à Malfoy d'aller espionner pour eux tous les jours. Le directeur prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre aux deux Gryffondors.

- Très bien, vous irez tous les trois aider à renforcer les défenses de la forêt interdite.

Ravis de cette victoire, les trois Gryffondors se sourirent avant d'aller préparer leur expédition. La hutte commença à se vider, et chaque membre de l'Ordre s'afférait pour partir au plus vite. Dumbledore qui semblait accablé d'avoir accorder à Harry ce qu'il voulait s'approcha de ce dernier.

- Sois prudent Harry, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, tu sais à quel point tu es important pour nous tous.

Le Gryffondor qui ne sut pas quoi répondre hocha brièvement la tête avant de s'éloigner avec Ron et Hermione. Ils rejoignirent leur hutte respective avant de prendre la route. Il y eut quelques cris entre Harry et Ginny qui refusait de voir celui qu'elle aimait prendre des risques inutiles alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas participer avec eux. Hermione les regarda se dire au revoir tendrement avant qu'une voix ne l'interpelle.

- Hermione ?

Elle se retourna pour voir Drago marchait vers elle. Elle fut heureuse de le voir. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contact depuis que le Serpentard était reparti auprès de Voldemort. Elle s'avança vers lui pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

- Ce ne te dérange pas que je t'accompagne pour la mission ? demanda-t-il

- Pour la mission ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop risqué ? Si on tombe sur des mangemorts et qu'ils nous voient, ta couverture sera grillée.

- Et bien je resterais loin derrière toi, histoire de garder un œil sur toi sans qu'on puisse me voir à tes côtés.

Hermione fut touchée de son attention et accepta avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Ron et Harry. Ils se mirent en route pour rejoindre les abords de la forêt. Drago marchait loin derrière eux et on ne devinait sa présence qu'à cause de quelques craquements de branches sous ses pieds. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione s'éloignait du campement et elle vit un visage différent de la forêt interdite. Ils croisaient souvent des centaures armaient d'arcs et de flèches qui patrouillaient, des animaux de toutes sortes croisaient parfois leur route avant de s'éloigner en courant. Hermione était émerveillait de voir le nombre d'ingrédient de potions qui trainait sur le sol et se voyait déjà en train de confectionner des potions pour l'Ordre du Phénix si elle arrivait à se procurer un matériel convenable.

Enfin arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, les trois Gryffondors se séparèrent pour lancer les premiers sorts. Hermione se concentra pour s'appliquer à sa tache avec précision. Elle n'avait pas encore vu de mangemorts au loin mais l'endroit où on les avait assignés était assez éloigné du château et la Gryffondor doutait que les sbires de Voldemort arrivent là avant un bon moment. Après avoir lancé des sorts plus ou moins complexe elle se mit à métamorphoser plusieurs branches en une longue et épaisse corde. A quelques mètres d'elle, elle pouvait toujours entendre Drago qui la surveillait et cela la fit sourire. Il était un piètre espion lorsqu'il s'agissait de dissimuler ses bruits de pas. Une fois la métamorphose finit elle s'attaqua à nouer les premiers nœuds. Son père lui avait appris à confectionner des pièges lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle voulait apprendre ce qu'elle voyait dans les films d'aventure. Elle fut étonnée de se souvenir d'autant de détails de son enfance alors que les événements de ces derniers mois lui échappaient complètement. Elle plaça son piège dans un endroit stratégique et le camoufla avec de la neige et des feuilles mortes. Elle regarda son œuvre avec satisfaction. A nouveau elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle.

- Ca devient ridicule, dit la jeune femme en rigolant, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me rejoins pas ?

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as donné cette condition pour que je t'accompagne.

- Je ne savais pas que ça serait aussi étrange de se sentir épier sans cesse.

Drago s'avança pour observer le travail de la Gryffondor et fut abasourdi du résultat. Les Moldus, au final, faisait vraiment des choses très ingénieuses avec peu de choses. Ils furent ravi de passer un peu de temps ensemble après plusieurs jours d'absence. Ils continuèrent à lancer des sortilèges de protection tout en faisant la conversation. Cependant un étrange sentiment persistait chez Hermione.

- Tu sais, maintenant que tu es prêt de moi, j'ai encore cette impression étrange qu'on m'observe.

- Tu veux que je fasse le tour pour vérifier ? demanda gentiment le Serpentard.

- Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais ça me rassurerait oui.

Le Serpentard s'éloigna après lui avoir sourit. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à sortir cette étrange sensation de sa tête. Elle attendait ainsi avec impatience le retour du Serpentard pour qu'il lui confirme qu'il n'y avait rien aux alentours. De jours en jours, Hermione avait l'impression de découvrir un nouveau Drago, moins arrogant, plus droit et surtout plus gentil qu'il n'avait jamais été avec elle. En entendant le bruit familier des brindilles qui se cassent sous les pieds, elle se retourna pour accueillir le retour du Serpentard en souriant. Mais la personne qui se dressa face à elle n'avait rien à voir avec Drago.

Le torse droit, le visage fermé, Severus Rogue se tenait devant elle. Ce dernier s'arrêta net en apercevant la jeune femme, n'osant y croire. La jeune femme non plus ne bougea plus, la baguette à la main. Aucune parole ne fut prononcer et seul le murmure du vent venait troubler la scène. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger, Severus avait trop peur que la vision de celle qu'il aimait ne s'en aille, Hermione ne voulait pas se faire attaquer si elle bougeait le petit doigt. Soudain Severus, tomba à genoux incapable de supporter le poids de son corps, celui de son cœur mort qui ne demandait qu'à battre pour la personne en face de lui.

- Hermione…

Le prénom fut chuchoter par la bouche du Serpentard et fut presque inaudible, mais la Gryffondor l'entendit tout de même. Son corps s'activa enfin et elle pointa sa baguette vers son ancien professeur.

- Vous ! Ne prononcez pas mon nom, espèce de traitre !

Severus reçut l'insulte sans répliquer. Il savait que c'était ce qui se disait. Qu'il avait à nouveau rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Personne ne parlait de la raison qui l'avait poussé à briser la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore. Cette raison était en face de lui maintenant alors qu'il n'espérait plus la revoir, et elle semblait terriblement en colère. Mais même les traits du visage contractés par la rage semblaient parfaits aux yeux de Severus.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il à nouveau sans la quitter des yeux.

- Taisez-vous ! cria-t-elle. Doloris !

Hermione voulait lui faire mal, lui faire regretter d'avoir trahit Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre, tous ceux qui croyaient plus ou moins en lui. Elle l'avait toujours défendu contre ceux qui ne croyaient pas en sa franchise. Un éclair rouge sortit de la baguette de la Gryffondor et alla frapper le corps du maître des potions de plein fouet. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, il n'éprouva aucune douleur.

- Doloris ! Doloris !

La jeune femme criait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle voulait le punir, mais le sortilège impardonnable semblait ne pas vouloir fonctionner. Elle ne l'avait jamais lancé aussi ne savait-elle pas si elle si prenait bien ou mal. A chaque nouveau sort, Severus se rendait compte qu'elle avait vraiment perdu la mémoire, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'ils avaient vécus, et cela lui fit plus mal que tous les sorts qu'elle avait pu lui lancer. Elle pleurait à présent de voir ses sortilèges inefficace et de voir Rogue inactif, qui n'essayait pas de se défendre. Il continuait de la fixer sans parler et peu à peu il ressentait les sentiments de la jeune femme, comme si la présence de l'autre suffisait à les unir à nouveau. Il avait l'impression que le lien réapparaissait petit à petit. Sentir la souffrance qu'elle ressentait lui était insupportable. Et c'était lui qui la provoquait.

- Hermione je suis tellement désolé.

Trop fatigué pour continuer de se battre contre ce traitre qui ne se défendait pas et qui ne ressentait pas les dommages du sortilège qu'elle lui lançait. Hermione tomba à genoux à son tour, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait l'impression qui lui manquait des pièces du puzzle, cachaient au fond de sa mémoire, et elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

- Pourquoi ? cria-t-elle en pleurant.

Severus aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, trop déconcerté par la situation. Ils étaient face à face à genoux à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et ils ne bougèrent pas pendant de longues minutes. Après ce laps de temps, on entendit à nouveau des bruits de pas et Drago arriva. Il observa la scène étrange avant de se précipiter vers Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes contre son épaule. Voyant cela, Severus se releva pour les séparer, il n'avait pas le droit de poser les mains sur son Hermione. Un regard noir de Drago l'arrêta dans son élan. Ce n'était plus l'Hermione qui l'avait aimé. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

- Retournez au château Rogue, murmura Drago, je la ramène dans la forêt.

Severus ne fit pas un pas pour s'éloigner aussi se fut Drago qui prit la route en portant Hermione dans ses bras. Le vampire resta immobile longtemps après que les deux jeunes gens se soient éloignés. Hermione était parti une nouvelle fois loin de lui, sans se souvenir à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. Pourtant cette fois quelque chose avait changé. Severus sentait au fond de lui une frustration et une colère qui n'était pas la sienne. Il revivait cent fois le sortilège Doloris qui sortait d'une baguette qui n'était pas la sienne et il comprit. Il était dans la tête d'Hermione et il ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Le lien entre eux s'était reformé malgré l'amnésie de la Gryffondor. Tout n'était pas perdu.


	4. Quand tu n'es pas là

Surprise !

Certaines d'entre vous l'attendais pour les vacances de Paques, on dira que je suis dans les temps puisque les vacances ne sont pas fini dans certaines zones en France ! hihi !

Je fais de l'humour mais je comprendrais tout à fait que vous ne soyez pas contentes qu'il n'y ait pas de publication plus souvent. Pourtant je fais de mon mieux, j'ai l'histoire en tête, j'y pense au moins une fois par jour, je la peaufine dans ma tête mais je trouve hélas beaucoup moins de temps pour la peaufiner sur ordinateur. Il devrait y avoir une machine qui retranscrit ce qu'on pense, ça irait plus vite !

En tous cas merci aux lectrices assidues qui me laissent des messages d'encouragements ou qui mettent ma fic dans leurs favoris / alertes.

_Un grand merci à : Hellielablonde , trjkhi (ton appel a été entendu!), Eirann4ever , erilys pour vos reviews _

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 04**

**Quand tu n'es pas là**

Severus repassait la scène qui venait de se produire cent fois dans sa tête sans pouvoir bouger. Trop heureux d'avoir revu le visage d'Hermione, trop frustré de voir qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, trop en colère de voir les bras de Malfoy s'enrouler autour du corps de celle qui lui appartenait. A ce souvenir ses poings se serrèrent, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Il s'apprêtait à se précipiter au plus profond de la forêt pour les séparer et récupérer celle qu'il aimait quand une voix l'interpella.

- Severus, ramène-toi !

Lucius lui sortit l'esprit de ses sombres pensées, et Severus fit demi-tour, sachant qu'il était impossible d'être auprès d'Hermione, pour le moment. Il traversa des buissons pour rejoindre le mangemort. Malfoy lui lançait un sourire victorieux, deux baguettes à la main.

- Je crois que le maître sera heureux de voir ce que je vais lui rapporter.

Rogue put voir le propriétaire de la baguette que tenait Lucius quand ce dernier se poussa pour montrer son trophée. Maugrey était allongé sur le sol, ensorcelé afin qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre. L'une de ses paupières était refermée sur son œil, mais la deuxième était toujours ouverte et son œil magique tournait sans cesse dans son orbite. Le maître des potions tapa dans le dos du Serpentard pour le féliciter, même s'il regrettait que le vieil auror se soit fait avoir. Le rire glacial de Lucius transperça le silence, euphorique d'avoir capturé le sorcier.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé de ton côté ? demanda Malfoy.

- Rien, répondit Severus le visage d'Hermione gravé dans sa mémoire.

- Alors on rentre, avant que ce vieux tas de débris ne se réveille.

Lucius agita sa baguette et le corps de Fol'œil se mit à léviter devant eux tandis qu'ils se mettaient en marche pour retourner au château. En marchant dans le parc, ils croisèrent d'autres mangemorts qui revenaient de leur expédition. Certains avaient été moins chanceux qu'eux. Les Carrow avaient été tous deux blessés, l'un rentrait avec difficulté en boitant, l'autre avait le bras violement brulé. Victorieux, Lucius les dépassa la tête haute en leur montrant le prisonnier qu'il ramenait au Seigneur des ténèbres, Severus le suivait de près, soucieux du sort qui allait être réservé à l'auror.

Voldemort les attendait dans la grande salle, là où il aimait diriger les opérations et une des rares salles qui n'étaient pas protégées par les tableaux qui refusaient de laisser entrer tout intrus. Quelques mangemorts étaient déjà rentrés. Certains attendaient déjà en cercle, d'autres étaient agenouillés devant Voldemort et se faisait punir de leurs fautes. Les cris que poussaient ses serviteurs amusaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il se plaisait à relancer le sortilège à chaque cri poussé.

Lucius et Severus se glissèrent dans le cercle, laissant le corps du membre de l'Ordre quelques mètres derrière eux afin de pouvoir le présenter au mage noir le moment venu. Ils observèrent Greyback se faire interroger concernant l'attaque de Pré-au-lard. Il était heureux d'annoncer à son maître que l'ensemble du village avait été saccagé et que l'Ordre du Phénix avait essayé tant bien que mal de faire évacuer les rares survivants. Le rire gras de Greyback à cette annonce fit froid dans le dos de Severus mais il n'en montra rien. Pour le féliciter, Voldemort offrit au mangemort l'une des sorcières qu'ils avaient ramenées du village. La jeune femme tenta de s'éloigner du corps de l'homme mais celui-ci resserra d'autant plus sa prise jusqu'à coller le corps de la fille contre lui. Il sortit de la pièce avec elle ne laissant aucun doute sur le sort de sa prisonnière. Des rires s'élevèrent parmi le cercle des mangemorts, approuvant le comportement du loup-garou.

- Qu'en est-il de l'assaut sur la forêt ?

La voix froide de Voldemort fit taire tout les rires. Il tourna ses yeux de serpent en direction des hommes sensés lui répondre. Ils avaient l'air tous plus ou moins amochés ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon quand à l'issue de la mission. Le mage noir levait déjà sa baguette vers l'un des mangemort.

- Lestrange !

Le mangemort s'avança les épaules voutées, il boitait et marchait avec difficulté. Il s'agenouilla face au Seigneur des ténèbres et garda le visage baissé.

- Eh bien parle !

Rodolphus Lestrange déglutit avant de lever la tête vers son maître. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'en sortit. Voldemort perdait patience et agita sa baguette pour en faire sortir des étincelles. Tous les mangemorts avaient vu le mouvement du mage noir et le silence se fit d'autant plus intense.

- On … on était attendu maître, commença Lestrange d'une voix faible. Les membres de l'Ordre dressaient déjà les barrières quand nous sommes arrivés. La plupart d'entre nous n'ont pas pu dépasser la lisière de la forêt. Pour les autres, ils ont été arrêtés pas l'Ordre du Phénix qui était plus nombreux que nous. Moi-même j'ai du revenir plus tôt au château lorsque j'ai croisé Potter et qu'il m'a lancé un sort sans que j'ai eu le temps de réagir.

Les traits de Voldemort se durcirent et il avança de quelques pas vers le mangemort agenouillé.

- Tu veux dire que tu as vu Potter, et que tu n'as même pas pu te défendre face à lui alors que même ta femme a réussi à le blesser.

Voldemort lança un regard à Bellatrix qui lui lança un sourire radieux, ravie d'être montrée en exemple, tandis que Rodolphus se repliait sur lui-même.

- Vous me décevez tous ! Et je compte sur vous la prochaine fois si vous ne souhaitez pas subir le même sort que ce cher Rodolphus.

Le mage noir leva sa baguette pour punir le mangemort qui se tordit de douleurs. Lucius attendit que la punition cesse avant de présenter à son maître ce qu'il avait ramené. Lorsque Rodolphus dût rejoindre le cercle des mangemorts, Malfoy fit léviter le corps de Fol'œil vers le centre de la salle afin de le présenter à Voldemort.

- Maître, je ne suis pas revenu sans rien de l'attaque.

D'un coup de baguette il envoya le membre de l'Ordre inconscient au pied du Seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci regarda ce qui se trouvait devant lui et son visage s'éclaira.

- Eh bien Lucius il semble que tu ais attrapé un gros morceau. Enevartum ! Incarcerem !

Maugrey se réveilla après avoir reçu le sort et il fut entouré par des cordes qui l'enserrèrent avec force. Son œil magique tourna dans son orbite afin d'observer la totalité de la pièce et d'imprimer chaque visage de mangemorts qu'il pouvait reconnaître. Il se retourna complètement sur lui-même et cessa alors de tourner.

- Rogue, ce qu'on dit est donc vrai ! Pourriture !

Severus ne bougea pas, sachant très bien que Maugrey l'observait malgré le fait qu'il soit dos à lui. Voldemort ricana avant de lever le visage vers le vampire.

- Approche donc Severus pour faire face à ton vieil ami.

Le maître des potions obéit aussitôt et avança vers Voldemort et Fol'œil. Il s'agenouilla pour saluer le mage noir avant de se tourner vers le membre de l'Ordre.

- Qu'est ce que ça fait de trahir la confiance d'un grand homme Rogue ? Il semblerait que tu oublies vite les promesses que tu fais aux autres.

Voldemort ricana en entendant Maugrey parler. Severus ne disait rien mais recevait ces paroles avec tristesse, le visage de Dumbledore lui revenait en mémoire et il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que l'homme avait du ressentir après tous ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

- Il semblerait que Dumbledore accorde sa confiance à n'importe qui ! dit la froide du serpent. Mais un jour, les meilleurs d'entre eux savent retrouver le droit chemin.

Il posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Severus qui voulut s'en débarrasser aussi vite qu'elle ne s'était posée mais il n'en fit rien.

- Tu étais bien avec Lucius aujourd'hui Severus ? Tu as donc participé toi aussi à l'emprisonnement de ce traitre à son sang. Je te félicite mon cher.

Lucius lança un regard mauvais au vampire qui récoltait la récompense de ses propres actes. C'était lui qui aurait du se trouver à côté du mage noir et non pas le traitre.

- Qu'as-tu donc à nous dire sur cet amoureux des Moldus, Maugrey ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix froide.

- Rien qui ne cause pas votre perte d'ici peu de temps, cracha l'homme en dévisageant le mage noir.

Voldemort répondit d'un rire froid avant de lever sa baguette pour lancer un doloris. Fol'œil se tordit de douleurs mais ne répondit rien de plus concernant l'Ordre du Phénix. Le mage noir continua ce traitement pendant plus dizaines de minutes sans parvenir au moindre résultat.

- Il semblerait que la folie de cet homme l'empêche même de révéler des informations qui pourraient le garder en vie. Il ne nous est plus utile désormais.

Voldemort baissa sa baguette pour faire cesser la torture. Maugrey s'écroula au sol mais lança un sourire narquois au mage noir. Ce dernier fit un mouvement de baguette pour le punir pour cet affront et une longue estafilade se dessina sur son visage. La torture commença pour Severus qui sentit l'odeur du sang venir effleurer ses narines. Un tremblement parcourut son corps et il tenta de refreiner la faim qui s'installait au fond de lui. Voldemort le remarqua et se pencha vers son mangemort.

- C'est tellement tentant, n'est ce pas Severus ? Tu n'as que quelques pas à faire pour soulager la douleur de l'abstinence. Je ne te garantie pas que le goût de son sang sera parfait mais tu pourras le vider dans son intégralité, il est à toi.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait chuchoté ces paroles à l'oreille du vampire, et ce dernier avait plus qu'envie de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Il avança d'un pas sans s'en rendre compte mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le regard étonné de Fol'œil le regardant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rogue ? Tes yeux ? Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

La voix de Fol'œil était toujours aussi arrogante mais Severus percevait une pointe de peur et il savait que c'était lui qui en était la cause. Il recula alors, montrant à Voldemort qu'il ne ferait rien.

- Fais-le ! Insista le mage noir.

- Eh bien Rogue tu as peur de te mesurer à moi ? Rajouta Maugrey en se redressant avec difficulté.

- La ferme Fol'œil ! répondit Severus qui se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas faire de mal au membre de l'Ordre.

Voldemort avait remarqué le combat intérieur du vampire et leva une deuxième fois sa baguette pour blesser à nouveau le sorcier. L'odeur du sang se fit plus forte encore, et Severus ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour y résister.

- Allez Rogue, assume ce que tu es, sal mangemort !

Le vampire s'élança à ses mots sur le corps de sa victime, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il planta férocement ses canines dans la peau de Maugrey qui lança un unique cri de douleurs avant de s'effondrer. Voldemort observa la scène avec satisfaction. Il sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus d'emprise sur Severus et l'attaque sur un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix le ramenait un peu plus dans le camp des mangemorts.

* * *

Drago et Hermione furent les derniers à revenir au campement. Harry et Ron se jetèrent sur la Gryffondor, rassurés de la voir saine et sauve. Ils racontèrent ce qui s'était passé à Pré-au-lard et le fait que personne n'avait vu Maugrey revenir. Hermione resta silencieuse pendant l'ensemble du récit. Elle se repassait sans cesse les événements qui avaient eu lieu un peu plus tôt avec Rogue. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient tous sortis des huttes mises à leur disposition afin d'accueillir les combattants. Hermione chercha Dumbledore des yeux afin de lui poser des questions mais ne le trouva pas. Elle vit cependant qu'un grand groupe de sorciers marchaient à l'unisson vers le centre du campement. Les trois Gryffondors allèrent voir ce qui se passait tandis que Drago partait dans une autre direction.

Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants qui portaient des sacs et de la nourriture observaient les lieux ébahis, encadrés par des membres de l'Ordre. Hermione avança vers Kingsley qui portait un enfant dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Les mangemorts étaient déjà sur les lieux quand nous sommes arrivés, ils avaient déjà détruits la plupart des magasins et des maisons. On a trouvé une dizaine de survivants qu'on a ramené ici, bien que l'on va manquer de place. Tu peux t'occuper de lui un instant ?

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, Kingsley glissait déjà l'enfant apeuré dans les bras d'Hermione avant de s'éloigner. La jeune femme prise de court, ne sut pas comment réagir. Les grands yeux gris du garçon s'étaient levés vers elle pour l'observer.

- Où est Papa ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement la jeune femme. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Tommy, lui dit le garçon avant de bailler et de poser son visage contre l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Hermione désemparé alla porter le garçon dans sa hutte pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Elle l'allongea dans son lit et l'observa quelques instants. Il n'était pas très grand et semblait avoir 4 ou 5 ans. Des boucles blondes encadraient son visage pâle. Ses vêtements étaient abimés et tachés comme s'il avait échappé à un feu. Ses parents avaient du périr dans l'incendie. Un élan de tendresse gonfla le cœur d'Hermione sans savoir d'où provenait ce sentiment. Elle n'avait jamais songé à avoir d'enfant et elle n'avait jamais aimé garder ses petits cousins lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Sortant de ses pensées, elle quitta la hutte pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait s'en occuper. Elle aperçut Madame Weasley plus loin et courut vers elle. La Gryffondor expliqua la situation et Madame Weasley accepta aussitôt de s'occuper de l'enfant. Elles repartirent ensemble vers la hutte d'Hermione pour récupérer l'enfant.

- Il est si jeune, chuchota Madame Weasley en voyant le garçon. Il ne devrait pas connaître tant de malheur à un si jeune âge.

Elle s'approcha du lit et prit le garçon dans ses bras pour l'emmener. Elle lança un sourire triste à Hermione avant de sortir.

- Au revoir Tommy, chuchota la jeune femme en les voyant s'éloigner.

Le sentiment de tendresse qu'elle avait ressentit pour l'enfant un peu plus tôt se transforma en une vague de tristesse tandis qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elle ressentait pour ce jeune inconnu et réfléchir à cela lui donnait mal à la tête. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour rencontrer son lit contre ses jambes. Elle s'allongea pour chercher une issue à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait et qui s'accumulaient depuis sa rencontre avec Rogue et avec le garçon.

Hermione fut réveillée par une douce caresse sur sa joue. Ouvrir les yeux lui fut douloureux, son mal de crâne ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle réussit néanmoins à apercevoir la silhouette d'un homme à quelques centimètres d'elle. La lumière du jour se reflétant sur des cheveux blonds ne laissa aucun doute sur l'identité de l'homme assit près d'elle.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Ce n'est rien Drago, j'essayais juste de me reposer un peu, la matinée a été éprouvante.

- Je m'inquiétais de ne pas t'avoir revu après notre retour au campement et puis je voulais te dire au revoir avant de retourner auprès de Voldemort.

Hermione se redressa face à cette nouvelle. Elle n'aimait pas le voir repartir là-bas, ne sachant jamais quand il reviendrait. Remarquant son inquiétude, Drago lui sourit pour essayer de la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vite revenir.

- Tu n'en sais rien, répondit la Gryffondor en élevant la voix. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Je suis plus utile en tant qu'espion Hermione. Et je ne peux pas me déclarer ouvertement appartenant à un camp ou à un autre. N'oublie pas que mon père est un mangemort, si je ne me bats pas également au côté de Voldemort, il me retrouvera pour me tuer, ou pire encore.

- Ne te perds pas en route, chuchota Hermione, n'oublie pas où se trouve le bien et le mal.

Drago lui sourit à nouveau. Il leva la main pour toucher le visage d'Hermione.

- Certaines choses me permettent de rester sur le droit chemin.

Alors il se pencha et effleura les lèvres d'Hermione avec les siennes.

* * *

Severus savourait le sang de sa victime comme le fruit d'une douce vengeance. La vengeance d'un flot incessant d'insultes reçu au visage depuis des années, la vengeance du manque de confiance de ce vieil Auror fou. Tandis qu'il le torturait sous ses mains et sous ses dents aiguisées, Voldemort regardait l'air satisfait. Parfois la conscience du vampire le ramenait à la réalité et il s'arrêtait, s'éloignant du corps de Fol'Oeil à plusieurs reprises. Mais à chaque fois, il entendait encore le sang battre dans ses veines et la faim revenait, inépuisable. Les encouragements de Voldemort à achever son œuvre avaient raison de lui et il bondissait à nouveau sur sa victime, savourant lentement sa victoire.

Dans ce mélange de sentiments contradictoire qui jouaient dans sa tête, d'autres émotions s'étaient mêlées aux siennes, d'autres pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Il ressentit l'amour qu'il avait portait un jour pour cet enfant qui aurait du voir le jour. Il le voyait, les yeux gris et les cheveux blonds. Ce n'était pas le sien, mais il l'aimait tout autant. Il comprit qu'il était dans la tête d'Hermione et au même moment cet amour ce transforma en douleur de perdre cet enfant qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. La peine d'Hermione fit renaitre celle de Severus et il poussa un cri de désespoir dans la grande salle ce qui fit rire Voldemort. De douleurs, il planta à nouveau ses crocs dans le corps presque mort de Maugrey.

Avant de s'attaquer à Fol'Oeil il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait capable de tuer un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, croyant sa loyauté envers Dumbledore beaucoup plus forte que son envie de sang. Désormais il sentait la vie de l'Auror quitter son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il le vidait de son sang. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser la peine qu'il avait d'être loin d'Hermione, la peine de ne pas avoir connu l'enfant qu'il avait conçu dans la douleur. La pensée de lèvres chaudes effleurant les siennes le réconforta. Il se souvenait encore du goût des lèvres de celle qu'il aimait.

Severus se redressa brusquement à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas les lèvres d'Hermione qu'il avait en tête à cet instant. Le visage du vampire se contracta, et Voldemort surpris de ce changement soudain fit un pas en arrière et brandit sa baguette. Mais Severus ne fit pas attention. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le lien qu'il avait reformé avec l'esprit d'Hermione afin de se projeter dans sa tête. Il se retrouva alors dans son corps, elle avait les yeux fermés et savourait la douce caresse sur ses lèvres. Severus découvrit qui était en train de l'embrasser lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Malfoy lui sourirent. Le corps de Severus se crispa à cette vision. Hermione le ressentit aussitôt puisqu'elle attrapa son visage dans ses mains. Elle essayait de lutter contre l'intrusion de l'esprit de Severus dans sa tête. Elle lutta si fort qu'elle perdit connaissance et l'esprit de Severus retourna dans son corps.

Le vampire s'éloigna du corps de Fol'Oeil ensanglanté, horrifié de ce qu'il venait de faire à un fidèle membre de l'Ordre. Mais avant tout il était en colère. En colère contre Malfoy qui profitait de la faiblesse d'Hermione. En colère contre Hermione qui se laissait aller avec lui si facilement. En colère contre Voldemort de le retenir prisonnier loin de la femme qu'il aimait. En colère contre lui-même de laisser le vampire en lui prendre le dessus et d'être ainsi incapable de prendre des décisions rationnelles comme ne pas tuer un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Severus se mit à courir pour échapper à la tentation du sang dans la salle, il quitta la grande salle et dévala les escaliers le menant aux cachots. Les mangemorts qu'il croisa se poussèrent en chemin de peur de subir la colère du vampire. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de ses appartements qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Il attrapa alors tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main et fracassa le tout sur le sol. Sa bibliothèque ne fut pas épargnée et certains de ses livres finirent même leurs courses dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il s'arrêta soudain quand il tomba sur un petit carnet noir. Il le garda dans les mains et parcourut en quelques enjambées le reste de la pièce pour se retrouver dans sa chambre. La pièce était encore imprégnée du parfum d'Hermione et des souvenirs de leur dernière nuit. Accablé par les derniers événements, Severus s'affala dans son lit et pria une nouvelle fois qu'on lui accorde le sommeil pour chasser ses sombres pensées.

* * *

J'attends avec impatience le jour où je te retrouverai. Car il ne peut pas en être autrement. Plus les jours passent et plus j'ai l'impression de te perdre. Te voir embrasser un autre que moi me montre que rien ne t'attache plus à moi et qu'au contraire je ne suis rattaché à rien d'autres que toi.

Toi seule m'empêche de libérer le vampire en moi et de tuer sans répit. Mais tu m'obliges aussi à servir l'homme que je hais le plus car c'est la seule manière de te garder en vie.

Parfois j'aimerais ne pas t'avoir connu. J'aimerais que tu n'ais jamais posé ton regard sur moi, que tu ne te sois jamais intéressés à moi, que tu m'ais laissé dans ma classe au fond des cachots et que tu ne m'ais jamais montré la lumière.

Mais je suis prêt à voir cent autres malheurs arriver pour avoir connu un seul de tes sourires, un seul de tes baisers une seule de tes caresses. Je suis fou pour imaginer ne jamais avoir entendu ton rire, tes soupires et tes je t'aime.

Maintenant je devrais me préparer à ce que tu les dises à un autre. Jamais. Tu es à moi, Hermione, nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre et tu t'en souviendras bien assez tôt. Oublie Malfoy et ses beaux sourires. C'est lui qui t'a livré à Voldemort et qui nous a séparé, c'est lui qui a trahi ta confiance.


	5. Au plus profond des rêves

Surprise ! Eh oui c'est déjà moi ! J'ai été particulièrement inspiré pour ce chapitre alors j'ai eu envie de vous l'écrire rapidement et de vous le publier tout aussi vite, histoire de me faire pardonner de la longue attente que je vous ai fait subir dernièrement pour la publication des chapitres.

J'ai aussi une autre petite surprise pour vous, c'est un trailer Passions Immortelles que j'ai créé ce week end, et comme j'aurais aimé avoir votre avis (c'est mon premier montage vidéo) je vous met le lien ici pour que vous alliez voir:

.com/watch?v=HmelZbnJeuE (allez sur youtube et rajoutez cette adresse à la suite du ) ou tapez directement sur youtube dans la barre de recherche "passions immortelles"

Je remercie les personnes qui suivent mon histoire avec toujours autant d'assiduité. Merci notamment aux revieweuses : Ste7851, Jjunee, Trjkhi et Van3xxx. Je suis ravie de voir de nouvelles personnes ajouter mon histoire en alerte ou favoris, je les remercie également. N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires sur ce nouveau châpitre (une petit surprise vous attends dès le début du chapitre)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 05**

**Au plus profond des rêves**

Je me souviens avoir couru. La nuit noire me rendait invisible, seule la lune se reflétait sur ma peau, mais la vitesse de mes pas ne permettait à personne de me voir. Je laissais le château, Voldemort et ses sbires derrière moi. Rien ne me retenait prisonnier là bas à cet instant. Je sentais l'herbe humide sous mes pieds nus, le froid de cette nuit de Janvier me caressait tandis que j'accélérais. J'atteins la forêt, les barrières magiques dressées ce matin ne m'arrêtèrent pas. J'arrivais à destination, je le sentais. Ma course prit fin. Je m'arrêtais net lorsque j'arrivais aux abords d'une clairière.

Elle était là, vêtue de sa robe blanche. Elle tournait sur elle-même ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait. Je la voyais frissonner, je sentais sa peur mélangée à son insatiable curiosité. Le plaisir de la savoir si proche de moi me rendit patient et joueur. Je tournais autour d'elle, en prenant soin de rester invisible, caché par les arbres qui entouraient la clairière. Elle sentait ma présence. Ses gestes étaient plus rapide, elle regardait dans tous les sens afin d'apercevoir quelque chose, quelqu'un. Sa voix coupa le silence alentour.

- Qui est là ?

Ce son résonna comme une douce mélodie au fond de moi. Je tressaillis d'impatience. J'avais mes limites et ne pas l'avoir touché depuis si longtemps me rendait comme fou. Mon regard posé sur elle la dévisageait déjà toute entière. Inconsciemment, je fis un pas vers elle. Le bruit l'alerta et elle se tourna vers moi. C'est alors que son regard croisa le mien.

- Severus ?

Mon prénom dans sa bouche eut raison de moi. Je bondis de ma cachette jusqu'à elle, la faisant tomber dans l'herbe fraiche. J'étais sur elle à la manière d'un prédateur. D'une main, je maintenais ses poignets au dessus de son visage, de l'autre, je caressais sa joue dans un élan de tendresse. Elle me lança un doux sourire, nullement effrayé par la position de force que j'avais sur elle. Je penchais mon visage jusqu'à son oreille.

- Redis-le. Ordonnais-je

- Quoi donc ?

- Redis mon nom.

- Severus

Elle faisait glisser les « S » sensuellement entre ses lèvres et elle savait que ça me rendait fou. Je redressais la tête pour la regarder, mon envie d'elle vibrant en moi. Elle osa bouger la tête pour essayer de trouver mes lèvres mais je reculais et je resserrais l'emprise sur ses poignets pour lui montrer que j'avais le contrôle. Elle abdiqua en reposant la tête contre le sol. Mais elle voulut me montrer qu'elle connaissait une autre forme de contrôle que la force physique.

Elle commença à onduler sous mon corps, frottant ses formes contre moi. Elle me regardait d'un air mutin et elle entrouvrit la bouche avant de se mordiller les lèvres. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il était rare de la voir jouer de ses atouts, elle d'habitude si réservé. Mais le mouvement de son corps contre le mien embrasait mes sens. Ne pouvant y résister j'emprisonnais sa bouche de la mienne. Le contact de ses lèvres était une délivrance. Mais très vite la douleur se mélangea au sentiment de bien être que je ressentais. Les souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire et j'éloignais aussitôt mes lèvres des siennes.

- Qu'as-tu fais ? Demandais-je avec colère.

- De quoi parles-tu Severus ?

Son visage reflétait l'incompréhension, mais j'étais déjà aveuglé par ce sentiment de trahison.

- Pourquoi lui Hermione ?

Ma voix se faisait plus rude et je la voyais essayant de se replier sur elle-même, mais je la maintenais fermement avec mes mains et le reste de mon corps.

- Tu es à moi ! Je ne laisserais personne d'autre te posséder !

J'avais prononcé ces derniers mots en criant avant d'abattre ma bouche férocement contre la sienne. Je voulais la faire mienne, la colère se mélangeait à l'intense désir que j'avais d'elle. En lui faisant l'amour je voulais lui montrer qu'elle m'appartenait, je voulais la marquer, empêchant quiconque d'autres lui infliger le même traitement.

Je savais que mes doigts serraient un peu trop fort ses poignets, que mes gestes brusques lui était douloureux, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de me regarder avec amour, de répondre à chacun de mes baisers violents, à gémir sous mes caresses brutales. Elle était totalement soumise à cet instant mais elle voulait me montrer à sa façon, que je n'avais pas à m'en faire, qu'elle m'appartenait toute entière.

Mais à chaque fois que mes lèvres rencontraient les siennes, je revoyais celles de Malfoy s'approprier la femme que j'aimais. Et à chaque fois la colère grondait en moi. La voir nue ne fut pas suffisant, la faire mienne n'éteignit pas cette rage sourde. Aussi lorsque la délivrance arriva pour chacun de nous, je descendis le long de son corps pour arriver entre ses cuisses. Je saisis entre mes lèvres un morceau de chair au-dessus du genou et je mordis sa peau. Elle ne ressentit aucune douleur, encore aveuglé par le plaisir qu'elle venait de ressentir. Son sang coula le long de ma gorge et à cet instant la colère s'envola, elle était mienne définitivement, et même Malfoy ne pourrait pas me l'enlever.

C'est ce que je crus au plus profond de moi jusqu'à ce que je relève le visage. Car en un instant elle avait disparut et mon esprit se reconnecta à la réalité. J'étais dans mon lit, le carnet noir toujours serré dans mes mains. Je n'avais pas bougé depuis des heures. Mais j'avais le sentiment étrange d'avoir réellement vécu ce qui venait de se passer, d'avoir réellement parlé à Hermione, de l'avoir réellement mordu. J'avais pénétré ses rêves, et elle venait de se réveiller.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla dans la douleur le lendemain. Elle se rappelait avoir embrassé Drago avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, prise d'un mal de tête. Elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes plus tard dans son lit. Drago l'avait bordé et était parti. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se relever et était restée coucher avant de se rendormir.

Sa nuit avait été agitée, ses draps étaient tombés au sol. Elle se souvenait avoir rêvé mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le contenu. En se redressant, son corps meurtri se rappela à elle comme si elle s'était débattue toute la nuit. Ces douleurs la laissèrent un peu plus dans l'ombre, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer.

Les premiers pas qu'elle fit furent douloureux et ne pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé la mettait dans un état de frustration qu'elle avait besoin d'extérioriser. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. La présence de Drago lui manqua et elle pria pour qu'il revienne vite. Elle sortit de sa hutte pour partir à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre. En sortant, elle remarqua qu'elle avait raté plusieurs arrivées de sorciers au campement. Le petit village était désormais rempli de sorciers qui essayaient de s'organiser au mieux pour trouver un abri. Hermione se fraya un chemin vers la hutte de Ginny. Elle entra dans celle-ci après avoir frappé un léger coup à la porte.

- Ginny tu as un instant ?

- Hermione ! s'écria la rousse.

En tournant la tête vers la Gryffondor, Hermione comprit la raison de son cri. Ginny avait redressé la couverture sur son corps nu, pendant qu'un Harry hilare restait invisible sous les draps.

- Oh ! s'exclama Hermione, je suis désolé.

Elle ressortit aussi vite qu'elle fut entrée pendant que Ginny lui indiquait qu'elle arrivait. La jeune femme attendit patiemment devant la porte de son amie, le rouge aux joues. Quelques minutes plus tard la rouquine rejoignit son amie. Cette dernière ne sut quoi dire pour cacher sa gêne, aussi Ginny dut chercher un subterfuge pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- On va prendre un bain ?

La Gryffondor accepta avec soulagement. Les deux filles allèrent jusqu'à la réserve chercher des serviettes et du savon. Elles quittèrent ensuite la clairière du campement pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles reconnurent le bruissement familier du court d'eau qui indiquait qu'elles étaient arrivées. Hermione s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne, et dressa de sa baguette une alerte magique pour empêcher d'autres sorciers d'approcher. Elles avancèrent près du cours d'eau et posèrent leurs affaires sur un rocher. Ginny reprit la conversation pendant qu'elles se déshabillaient.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- De cette nuit, répondit Hermione. Je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose, ou alors j'ai rêvé de quelque chose d'étrange mais je ne me sentais pas bien en me réveillant ce matin.

- Drago m'a dit que tu avais perdu connaissance hier après-midi, c'est peut-être pour ça.

- Non je ne crois pas. J'avais mal à la tête quand j'ai perdu connaissance alors que ce matin, j'étais courbaturée, comme si je m'étais battue.

- Hermione, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Ginny avait observé son amie pendant qu'elles parlaient et lui montrait désormais des traces sur ses bras. Hermione regarda ce que la rouquine lui montrait. De larges traces bleues s'étendaient sur ses poignets. Ginny s'approcha pour mieux voir tandis qu'Hermione inspectait ses bras avec attention.

- Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

- On dirait des traces de doigts, lui dit Ginny.

La jeune femme s'inquiéta plus encore face à cette constatation et inspecta le reste de son corps. Elle vacilla en trouvant d'autres traces et du se retenir au rocher derrière elle avant de s'asseoir.

- Ginny regarde.

La jeune femme montra à son amie l'intérieur de sa cuisse où apparaissait très distinctement deux trous recouvert d'une croute de sang.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une morsure ? demanda la préfète.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Ginny.

Cette dernière savait qu'il s'agissait bien d'une morsure mais ne voulait pas le confirmer. Elle avait aussi vite pensée à Rogue et trouvait de plus en plus ridicule la décision de rien révéler à Hermione sur son histoire avec le maître des Potions. La Gryffondor se mit à trembler, incapable de penser rationnellement à ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Ginny tenta de la rassurer, posant la main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on en parlera aux garçons en retournant aux campements. Allons dans l'eau, ça te détendra.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle lança un sort sur le court d'eau pour le mettre à température ambiante avant de se glisser toutes les deux dans l'eau. Elles prirent un bain rapide, leurs esprits occupés aux découvertes sur le corps d'Hermione. Elles sortirent rapidement de l'eau. En s'essuyant, Hermione ne cessait d'effleurer les marques sur son corps, essayant de se rappeler au plus profond d'elle-même ce qui avait pu se passer. Elles s'habillèrent, le froid frappant leurs corps dénudés avec force. En enfilant sa cape, Hermione se sentit immédiatement mieux. A chaque fois qu'elle enfilait le vêtement, l'odeur qui l'imprégnait rassurait la jeune femme, se sentant protégé par cette cape trop grande pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais su d'où elle venait.

Ginny tenta plusieurs fois de changer de sujet sur la route du retour, mais Hermione répondait à peine, l'esprit trop occupé. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas faire la conversation avec Ginny, le temps qu'elle passait à deux devenait de plus en plus rare, mais son esprit lui interdisait de s'occuper d'autre chose que de ces découvertes et de sa nuit oubliée.

Mais en revenant au campement, elles furent bien obligé de penser à autre chose en voyant un groupe de sorciers amassés autour d'une des huttes. Hermione et Ginny s'élancèrent vers l'attroupement. Elles remarquèrent que les sorciers se trouvaient tout autour de là où avait été installé l'infirmerie. Elles s'inquiétèrent aussitôt de savoir qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur.

- Harry ? Appela à plusieurs reprises Ginny, inquiète de ne pas voir le jeune homme.

- Je suis là, répondit le Gryffondor en les rejoignant.

La jeune femme fut rassurait de le voir en bonne santé et lui attrapa aussitôt les mains pour chercher du réconfort. Hermione s'inquiétait encore. En voyant l'infirmerie, elle avait aussitôt pensé à Drago, partit rejoindre Voldemort quelques heures plus tôt. Elle se demanda alors si le mage noir leur renverrait son corps s'il découvrait sa traitrise. Mais ces doutes furent éloignés par Harry.

- C'est Maugrey, chuchota-t-il en s'éloignant des curieux.

- Il va bien ? demanda aussitôt la préfète.

- Il est mort, répondit le jeune homme en baissant la tête. Madame Pomfresh est en train de l'examiner pour déterminer la cause de la mort. Il est revenu dans un sal état.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Albus Dumbledore était sortit de la hutte pour éloigner les curieux. Il ne restait plus que quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui attendaient les nouvelles en silence. Remus et Tonks rejoignirent les trois Gryffondors en les apercevant.

- Personne n'avait de doute sur le sort qui lui serait réservé là-bas, chuchota Remus. Mais ce qu'ils lui ont fait et bien pire encore que ce que j'avais imaginé. C'est moi qui l'ai retrouvé en patrouillant aux abords de la forêt. Ils l'ont déposé prêt de la cabane d'Hagrid, attendant qu'on le découvre.

- Comment était-il ? demanda Hermione, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle voulait connaître la réponse.

- Son corps était en très mauvais état. Ils n'ont pas seulement usé du sortilège Doloris pour le faire parler, ils ont usés de véritable violence physique. Il n'a pas du lâcher un mot sur quoi que ce soit, malheureusement pour lui.

Tonks attrapa le bras de Remus, pour lui apporter son soutien, elle gardait la tête baissée pour ne pas montrer ses larmes. Elle avait été la protégée de Maugrey durant sa formation d'Auror et perdre son mentor devait être une épreuve difficile. Harry tourna la tête vers Dumbledore. Le directeur était son mentor, à lui et à bien d'autres sorciers. Il n'imaginait pas le monde de la magie sans lui.

Leurs pensées douloureuses furent interrompues par la sortie de Madame Pomfresh. Dumbledore alla à sa rencontre pour connaître le résultat de son auscultation. En l'écoutant, le vieil homme renifla bruyamment et baissa la tête. En l'observant de loin, Harry se dit que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'homme montrer autant ses sentiments. Lorsque leur conversation prit fin, Madame Pomfresh retourna au chevet de Maugrey. Dumbledore se tourna vers les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour leur donner le verdict sur la mort de Fol'œil.

- L'Avada Kedavra a tué Alastor Maugrey cette nuit. Il n'a rien pu faire pour sa défense. Je vous demande à tous de vous souvenir de lui comme d'un Auror averti, et d'un grand sorcier qui a donné sa vie pour défendre ce qu'il y a de bon dans notre monde. Nous l'enterrons avec nos morts cet après-midi, si certains d'entre vous veulent lui rendre un dernier hommage, ce sera l'occasion de le faire.

Dumbledore se tut, et les Gryffondors allaient s'éloigner mais Harry vit Remus froncer les sourcils et marcher rapidement vers le directeur. Il suivit le loup-garou discrètement afin d'entendre leur conversation.

- Vous ne nous avez pas tout dit Albus, chuchota Lupin. C'est moi qui ait trouvé le corps de Fol'œil, j'ai vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait, l'Avada Kedavra ne laisse pas de telles traces sur le corps d'un homme.

- Je sais Remus, mais l'Avada Kedavra est bien ce qui l'a tué. Les coups qu'il a reçus lui ont été infligés avant.

- Ce ne sont pas de simples marques de tortures, Madame Pomfresh n'a-t-elle pas identifié ce qui lui a été fait ?

- En effet, elle sait ce qui lui est arrivé, mais je ne pouvais pas dévoiler cela aux autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous connaissez certainement la condition de Severus ?

- Bien sûr, il ne peut pas cacher ça à un loup-garou… Vous voulez dire que c'est Severus qui a fait ça à Alastor ?

- Je crains que oui, hélas…

Harry écarquilla les yeux à cette découverte. Ainsi le maître des potions était du côté de Voldemort au point de s'en prendre à un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il serra les poings à cette pensée et il sentait doucement son ancienne haine pour son professeur renaître au plus profond de lui.

Remus remarqua l'air abattu de Dumbledore. Il avait du mal à admettre qu'il avait définitivement perdu son protégé, et continuait de garder l'espoir qu'il revienne parmi les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lupin tenta de le rassurer.

- Je connais Severus, Albus. Et je connais le respect qu'il avait pour vous. Il serait prêt à tout pour vous, et je suis convaincu que ses actes ne sont pas délibérés. Il reviendra vers vous dès qu'il le pourra.

Dumbledore releva la tête et sourit à son vieil ami. Même si les chances de revoir Severus auprès d'eux étaient minces il voulait garder espoir. Car il savait qu'avec le vampire dans le camp de l'ennemi, leurs chances de l'emporter étaient bien minces.

Harry s'éloigna avant qu'un des deux sorciers ne remarque sa présence. Il avait du mal à accepter le fait que son professeur puisse redevenir membre de l'Ordre du Phénix après ce qu'il avait fait à Maugrey. Cet événement le confortait dans son choix de ne rien dire à Hermione sur ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Rogue. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle l'oublie définitivement. La conversation entre les deux sorciers fut interrompue par un éclat de voix éloigné du campement.

- Nous avons un autre blessé !

Kingsley avançait à grandes enjambées faisant voler un corps devant lui à l'aide de sa baguette. Dumbledore et Remus le laissèrent passer pour qu'il s'engouffre dans l'infirmerie. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde avant que la porte ne se referme derrière Kingsley et Dumbledore.

- Drago non ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle se précipita vers l'infirmerie mais fut stopper par Remus qui l'entoura de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

- Lâchez-moi Remus !

- Arrête Hermione, laisse Madame Pomfresh le soigner correctement d'abord, tu ne sauras d'aucune aide à l'intérieur.

- Je veux savoir s'il va bien !

- Kingsley a dit qu'il n'était que blessé, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller pour lui.

Hermione arrêta de se débattre. Remus la lâcha et elle alla s'asseoir à côté de la porte, attendant des nouvelles. Ginny, compatissante, alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie pour la soutenir. Elles attendirent plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Dumbledore était sortit quelques minutes après l'hospitalisation de Drago et avait soufflé aux jeunes femmes que le Serpentard allait s'en sortir avant de s'éloigner. Puis Kingsley était sortit à son tour, accordant un sourire compatissant aux Gryffondors. Le temps paraissait interminable pour Hermione, elle ne cessait de bouger frénétiquement les doigts le long de ses jambes qu'elle avait repliées devant elle. Enfin Madame Pomfresh apparut. Hermione et Ginny se relevèrent aussitôt.

- Il va bien, il n'avait que quelques coups superficiels et deux côtes cassés. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez.

Hermione et Ginny hochèrent la tête mais cette dernière laissa son amie entrer seule dans la hutte. Plusieurs lits étaient dressés à l'intérieur, ils étaient tous vides à part celui que Drago occupés. Aussi le lit tout au fond de la pièce était entouré de rideaux et Hermione soupçonnait que c'était le corps de Maugrey qui se trouvait derrière. La jeune femme fut accueillie par un sourire de la part du Serpentard qui était assis dans le lit, le dos reposant sur plusieurs oreillers.

- Salut, chuchota Hermione.

- Salut. Tu n'es jamais très loin quand je reviens ici.

- Que veux-tu, toutes les filles n'arrêtait pas de parler de ton charme légendaire à Poudlard.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de lui sourire et de s'approcher du lit du Serpentard. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Elle n'osait rien lui dire, la gorge nouée, elle avait eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivée la même chose qu'à Fol'œil. Drago sentit qu'elle n'allait pas bien et lui attrapa la main.

- Eh ! lui dit-il gentiment. Je vais bien, une bagarre de mangemort qui a mal tourné. J'ai préféré revenir ici pour me faire soigner. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va.

Hermione lui sourit, rassurée. Drago se redressa dans son lit pour s'approcher de la Gryffondor et il captura ses lèvres qu'il avait quittées quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

En sortant du rêve d'Hermione, Severus s'était précipité en dehors de ses appartements. Il se rendit dans le hall du château pour attendre Malfoy de pied ferme. Il allait lui dire sa façon de penser, lui montrer à qui appartenait Hermione. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à revenir au château ayant dit au revoir à la jeune femme quelques heures plutôt. A cette pensée, les poings du Serpentard se serrèrent avec force. Il attendit dans un coin sombre, le regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée, attendant patiemment que le jeune homme arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son attente fut récompensée. Les portes du château s'ouvrirent sur la silhouette de Malfoy. Il avait l'air fatigué de la marche accomplie pour revenir jusqu'ici, sa garde était baissée, il n'avait pas aperçu le vampire à quelques mètres de lui. Aussi, il poussa un cri de surprise lorsque le corps du maître des potions le percuta. Severus l'avait saisi par la gorge et l'avait plaqué contre le mur, les pieds du jeune homme ne touchant plus le sol.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? Murmura le vampire d'une voix caverneuse.

Drago déglutit difficilement. Le mangemort était effrayant, ses yeux rouges brillaient dans le noir et sa main sur son cou était ferme, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il tenta de calmer l'homme en face de lui.

- Je ne voix pas … de quoi vous parlez… Monsieur.

Sa voix était saccadée à cause de la main du vampire qui l'empêchait de parler correctement. A cette réponse la bouche de Severus forma un rictus de dégoût et ses yeux se froncèrent plus encore. Un léger souffle vint chatouiller le visage de Drago tandis que le maître des potions se rapprochait de lui.

- Dis-moi Drago, lui dit l'homme lentement. Effacer la mémoire d'Hermione a toujours été ton plan pour pouvoir te l'approprier ensuite ?

- Je … Non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… je ne savais pas ce qu'allait lui réservait… le seigneur des ténèbres quand je lui ai apporté Hermione…. j'espérais qu'il la laisse partir saine et sauve.

Severus resserra sa prise autour du cou du Serpentard et se rapprocha de lui plus encore. Il pouvait sentir la peur du jeune homme mêlé à ses horribles mensonges.

- Menteur ! Que croyais-tu que le seigneur des ténèbres ferait à la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ? Nous sommes en guerre et tu penses à tes intérêts personnels avant le reste.

Les lèvres de Drago formèrent un rictus moqueur à ces mots.

- C'est vous qui me parlait… d'intérêts personnels ! N'importe quel homme sensé… n'aurait pas changé de camp… aussi facilement pour les beaux yeux… d'une Sang-de-bourbe.

En entendant cela, Severus souleva plus haut le corps de Malfoy avant de le lancer au loin comme s'il ne pesait rien. Drago heurta le sol de dalles froides durement en poussant un cri de douleur. Severus ne perdit pas une seconde pour se précipiter vers lui et lui enfoncer son poing dans ses côtes. Il entendit craquer les os du Serpentard sous ses doigts. La main du vampire se referma à nouveau sur la gorge de Drago, l'obligeant à le regarder. Le jeune homme aperçu la bouche entrouverte de son professeur, ses canines aiguisées pointées vers lui.

- Hermione sait-elle que tu l'appelles ainsi lorsqu'elle n'est pas là ? Je vais te passer l'envie de t'approcher d'elle Malfoy, Hermione est à moi !

La bouche du sorcier se rapprocha dangereusement du jeune Serpentard, prêt à mordre. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du cou de Drago lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans le grand hall, obligeant Severus à se redressait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Severus se releva pour voir Bellatrix marchait de sa démarche féline vers eux. Elle aperçut le regard rouge du mangemort et le corps de Drago étalait au sol et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Rien du tout Lestrange, cesse de fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres.

Drago profita de leur échange pour s'éloigner lentement du vampire, ne voulant pas subir le sort qui lui était promis. Bellatrix s'approcha de Severus jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle lui toucha le torse d'une douce caresse. Le vampire la regarda faire avec dégoût.

- Cesse donc de tourmenter nos jeunes recrues, Severus. Si tu veux t'occuper, je suis là pour toi.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lécher les bottes de notre maître ?

Bellatrix s'approcha encore pour coller son corps à celui du maître des potions, elle leva la tête pour approcher sa bouche de l'oreille du sorcier.

- J'ai vu ce que tu étais capable de faire, ton pouvoir est bien plus impressionnant que celui du seigneur des ténèbres ne le sera jamais.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il t'entende Bella ? Chuchota Severus à son tour. Il ne serait pas très content de t'entendre dire cela, et pourrait te faire regretter tes paroles.

Un léger rire sortit de la bouche du vampire pour appuyer ses dires, montrant que le sort de Bellatrix l'importait peu. Vexé, Lestrange se recula en lui jetant un regard de dégoût et s'éloigna de lui comme s'il était contagieux. Severus ne la retint pas et lui lança un rictus dédaigneux avant de se retourner.

Drago était parti, il avait profité de la confrontation entre le vampire et la sorcière pour s'enfuir. La porte du château était restée ouverte derrière lui. Severus s'approcha lentement de la porte d'entrée. Dehors il neigeait. Le mois de Janvier était bien avancé à présent et le mauvais temps ne semblait pas vouloir quitter le ciel au-dessus du château. Le vampire pensa que la météo était le reflet de la situation actuelle et qu'il espérait voir le beau temps revenir avec la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Son regard se posa sur la forêt au loin. Il imaginait Hermione s'affairait pour aider les membres de l'Ordre, volontaire comme elle l'avait toujours était. Le rêve de la nuit dernière lui revint en mémoire. Et si ce n'était pas un rêve ? pensa alors le vampire. Il fit un pas en avant. Et si elle l'attendait dans la clairière où il l'avait fait sienne quelques heures plus tôt ? Il avança d'un autre pas. Le souvenir de ses lèvres et de sa peau nue contre lui percuta violemment son esprit. Il fit plusieurs pas l'un après l'autre. Il laissait le château, Voldemort et ses sbires derrière lui. Il sentait la neige sous ses pieds nus, le froid le caressant pendant qu'il accélérait. Les souvenirs du rêve d'Hermione lui revenaient en mémoire avec plus de précision et il avait l'impression de revivre à nouveau la même situation. Sa hâte de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait se faisait plus pressante mais soudain il s'arrêta.

Quelque chose vint heurter ses chevilles et le fit trébucher dans la neige. Il releva la tête pour voir une longue chaîne en argent s'enroulait autour de ses jambes, lui brulant la peau et l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il sut alors ce qui était différent du rêve d'Hermione. Il était encore enchainé à Voldemort, par cette faiblesse de son corps face au métal et par la fiole qui contenait la vie d'Hermione cachait quelque part dans le château.


	6. Le carnet noir

Hello, Hello ! Me revoilà avec la suite de Passions Immortelles ! 3 chapîtres en moins de 60 jours, ça change ! Ca doit vous faire bizarre de voir mon histoire updater aussi vite après toute l'attente d'il y a quelques semaines. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire.

Enfin bref ! Trêve de blabla, passons aux remerciements de mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices : Claire (ou **Inoubliable-Violette** je crois que je vais écrire Claire ;)) **Natsushizu, Emya, Trjkhi, van3xxx, jjunee**. Mais aussi **Andromeda Sulpicia** qui m'a laissé un MP. Je remercie aussi **Eirann4ever** pour ses conseils et j'espère avoir très vite des nouvelles !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 06**

**Le carnet noir**

Depuis mes 17 ans j'ai toujours été enchaîné à quelqu'un. Lucius Malfoy m'avait présenté à Voldemort et il me fit mangemort, me donnant corps et âme au seigneur des ténèbres. Les conséquences de mes actes en tant que mangemort m'avaient conduit à Blodwyn Blud et il me fit vampire, faisant de lui mon mentor pour m'apprendre les bases de ma nouvelle vie. Mes regrets m'avaient ramené vers Albus Dumbledore et il me fit espion, me faisant promettre de servir le bien quoi qu'il advienne.

Je les avais tous trahis ou abandonnés, les uns après les autres. Je me demande parfois vers qui je pouvais encore me tourner sans craindre d'être enchaîné une nouvelle fois. Accorder ma confiance à quelqu'un sans me sentir prisonnier d'un quelconque serment. A nouveau j'étais enchaîné, à nouveau j'avais prêté serment. Voldemort me tenais par le serment le plus douloureux qu'il m'est était donné de faire. Servir le seigneur des ténèbres pour sauvegarder la vie d'Hermione Granger.

Merlin savait à quel point je tenais à cette vie, j'aurais pu donner la mienne en échange si je savais comment faire. Mais Blud m'avait fait vampire, et Hermione était devenu le moyen de pression le plus efficace pour me faire plier à la volonté de quelqu'un depuis que j'en étais éperdument épris. Mais cette Gryffondor mettait désormais à mal mes convictions les plus profondes. J'avais torturé Fol 'œil pour la protéger, bafouant de ce fait la confiance du sorcier que je respectais le plus au monde.

Que soit maudit le jour où Hermione Granger avait décidé de découvrir mon secret, quitte à vendre son âme au diable.

* * *

Voldemort l'avait empêché de quitter le château, trop heureux de le contrôler grâce à de simples chaînes en fer. En punition pour avoir essayé de quitter Poudlard, Severus avait été à nouveau enfermé dans les cachots qui l'avaient accueilli une première fois juste après la bataille entre les mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix. A nouveau il était suspendu par les poignets à des chaînes en fer qui lui brulaient la peau. On lui avait retiré sa chemise et Lucius Malfoy avait pris un malin plaisir à venir faire claquer le long fouet de métal sur sa peau après avoir appris ce que le vampire avait fait à Drago. Le manque de sang ne permettait pas à Severus de guérir, les longues entailles restant à vif dans son dos.

Il avait mal, il avait faim et malgré cela il réfléchissait sans cesse à un moyen de sortir de là. Il savait que Voldemort prendrait un malin plaisir à faire durer sa punition avant de le libérer une nouvelle fois et tester sa fidélité. D'ici là, Drago Malfoy aurait largement le temps de se rapprocher plus encore d'Hermione, et Severus ne pouvait pas le permettre. En quelques heures à peine il avait vu s'effondrer ses chances de la retrouver rapidement alors que les blessures qu'il avait infligé à Maugrey lui avait permis de regagner un peu plus la confiance de Voldemort. Il était revenu au point de départ.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Lucius avait bien dû passer plusieurs heures à le torturer. Et il était resté enfermé seul quelques heures encore après le départ du mangemort. La nuit avait dû se lever. Il espérait qu'Hermione irait se coucher rapidement pour prendre contact avec elle. Il n'y avait que dans son sommeil qu'il pouvait entrer en contact avec elle. Le lien qu'il avait reformé entre eux n'était pas assez solide et n'arrivait pas à passer la mémoire de la Gryffondor lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Aussi Severus attendit patiemment de la sentir endormie.

Son attente fut récompensée lorsqu'enfin il sentit la connexion se faire d'elle-même dans sa tête. Il atterrit cette fois-ci directement dans la clairière où il s'était rencontré la nuit précédente. Il ne se cacha pas aux yeux d'Hermione, qui se précipita vers lui dès qu'elle le vit.

- Severus !

Il ouvrit les bras quand il la vit courir vers lui. Elle se réfugia dans les plis de sa cape. Les mains de la jeune femme parcoururent le dos du sorcier avec amour tandis que ses lèvres cherchaient désespérément celles de celui qu'elle aimait. Severus pouvait sentir le désir de la jeune femme au plus profond de lui, et son propre désir lui répondit tel un écho. Hermione cherchait déjà à retirer les vêtements du vampire pour atteindre la peau pâle si désirable à ses yeux. Le Serpentard dû aller chercher toute la résistance au plus profond de lui pour éloigner douloureusement les mains de la préfète de son corps. Hermione le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi il la repoussait. Les lèvres de Severus se retroussèrent en un mince sourire pour la rassurer.

- Nous devons parler ma belle, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons et j'ai tant à te dire.

- Que veux-tu dire Severus ?

- Ce n'est pas la réalité Hermione, nous sommes dans ton rêve, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour entrer en contact avec toi.

La Gryffondor fit un pas en arrière, l'incompréhension gravé sur son visage. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que tout cela n'était pas réel. Severus en déduisit qu'elle ne devait donc pas se souvenir de ses rêves lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Il avança vers elle pour lui saisir les mains. Le contact des mains froides du vampire fit frissonner la sorcière.

- Lorsque tu es éveillée Hermione, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, tu ne te souviens même plus de moi.

- Comment est-ce possible, demanda la jeune femme le visage décomposé.

- La bataille entre l'Ordre et les mangemorts a eu lieu, nous n'avons pas réussi à les battre et nous nous sommes repliés dans la forêt interdite. Mais Voldemort a réussi à t'avoir. Je suis retourné te chercher et j'ai échangé ta liberté contre la promesse de le servir à nouveau.

Hermione frissonna face à cette révélation. Severus était redevenu un mangemort. A nouveau elle s'éloigna de lui d'un pas en arrière, et elle ne le laissa pas faire quand il tenta de se rapprocher.

- Comment as-tu pu Severus ? Tu as trahi la confiance de Dumbledore ! Je n'ai pas autant de valeur que ton rôle dans l'Ordre du Phénix !

- Au contraire ! Rugit le vampire

Il avait crié, n'ayant pas réussi à se contrôler face aux accusations d'Hermione, ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle était plus importante que tout le reste maintenant qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

- Tu ne comprends pas, murmura le Serpentard, je n'aurai pas pu vivre en sachant que j'avais le pouvoir de te sauver des griffes de Voldemort. Et pense à tes amis ! Qu'auraient-ils pensé si j'étais revenu sans toi ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle ne réalisait toujours pas qu'elle avait autant d'importance pour Severus. Elle était confuse aussi de ne pas se souvenir de ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle était éveillée et souffrait de devoir l'apprendre de la bouche du maître des potions.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens pas ?

- Avant de te relâcher, on t'a lancé un sortilège d'amnésie pour que tu m'oublis. Je suppose qu'il doit marcher en sens inverse quand tu rêves, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avant la bataille mais pas après.

Hermione fit un pas vers le sorcier et tendit la main pour lui toucher la joue tendrement.

- Je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans avoir le moindre souvenir de ce que nous avons vécu Severus…

- Pourtant tu t'en sors très bien, répondit-il avec dédain avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui tourner le dos, et d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin, s'appuyant contre un arbre. Hermione soupira avant d'aller le rejoindre. Ils n'avaient cessé de se rejeter et de revenir l'un vers l'autre depuis le début de la conversation et elle en avait marre. Elle voulait simplement profiter de sa présence puisque selon ses dires, il serait loin d'elle à son réveil et elle ne s'en souviendrait même pas. Elle avança vers lui, avant de s'asseoir à son tour entre ses jambes, son dos appuyé contre le torse du sorcier. Elle l'entendit soupirer. Lui aussi fatigué de se fâcher sans cesse avec elle. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles un petit moment. Hermione entendait Severus inspirait profondément et elle le soupçonnait de respirer son odeur pour s'en imprégner. Elle sourit, son cœur se gonflant de tendresse à cette pensée.

- Pense fort à ce moment, Hermione. Murmura le vampire à son oreille. Il faut que tu y penses pour essayer de t'en souvenir à ton réveil.

- Je n'imagine pas ne pas me souvenir de toi…

- Ce sera pourtant le cas.

Sur ses paroles, Hermione se blottit plus fort contre l'homme derrière elle, et celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras. Severus réfléchissait au moyen de la retrouver, tout en protégeant le fragment de vie qui se trouvait au château dans une fiole. Tout à ces pensées, il sentit soudain le corps de la jeune femme se faire plus léger.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la Gryffondor qui avait aussi ressenti le changement.

- Je crois que tu te réveilles, souffla le vampire.

Hermione se retourna, ses yeux inquiets se perdant dans les yeux noirs de Severus. Elle essaya de le serrer contre elle, mais ses bras s'enroulèrent sans force autour du corps du sorcier. Severus n'arrivait plus non plus à la prendre dans ses bras.

- Souviens-toi Hermione. Chuchota-il alors désespéré. Il faut que tu te souviennes.

Il plongea sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec toute l'énergie du désespoir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'effleurer ses lèvres qu'elle était partit et Severus se retrouva à nouveau dans la noirceur des cachots. De rage et de frustration, il tira sur ses chaines mais elles ne cédèrent pas, lui abimant un peu plus la peau autour des poignets. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se souvienne de son rêve, et il avait du mal à s'accrocher à ce mince espoir. Son esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne supportait plus cette situation, et maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de ses rêves à son réveil, il avait peur de la perdre, au profit de Malfoy.

Se rappelant les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, Severus tira une nouvelle fois sur ses chaines, enragé. Les menottes glissèrent un peu sur sa peau, mais elles étaient bien serrées. Elles continuaient ne lui brûler les mains et continuer de tirer dessus lui arracherait la peau. Mais l'idée était terriblement tentante, il n'aurait pas à forcer longtemps pour retirer ses mains des menottes, malgré les blessures que les fers lui feraient. Il allait tirer une nouvelle fois mais il s'arrêta brusquement. S'il se libérait, qu'allait-il faire ensuite ? Il avait essayé de sortir du château mais Voldemort l'avait rattrapé. Et même s'il s'en sortait, la vie d'Hermione restait entre ces murs et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait tout le loisir de la tuer avant même qu'il ne l'ait rejointe.

Ses pensées contradictoires se mélangeaient dans sa tête et il avait plus qu'envie d'en faire le vide. Il pensa au carnet noir qu'il avait encore près de lui quelques heures plutôt. Soudain ses idées s'éclaircirent dans son esprit. S'il ne pouvait pas être physiquement auprès d'Hermione, il lui enverrait toutes ses pensées, afin qu'elle se souvienne de lui par le biais de ses propres souvenirs. Il inspira profondément comme ça lui arrivait rarement et observa les chaines au-dessus de sa tête avec conviction. Il réunit le peu de forces qui lui restait et tira sur les menottes. Le métal lui brûla la peau mais il n'arrêta pas. Il poussa un gémissement, les menottes commencèrent à céder. Elles glissèrent le long de ses mains, lui arrachant la peau. Le sang du vampire coula sur son visage tandis que des lambeaux de peau s'échouer sur le sol. La perte de sang diminuèrent ses forces mais il ne céda pas et tira jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ses doigts franchissent les menottes. Il était libre.

Il regarda ses mains en sang, il n'avait plus de peau autour des poignets, et il ne guérirait pas tant qu'il ne se nourrirait pas. Il tenta d'oublier la douleur et la faim pour se concentrer sur son objectif. Il avança vers la porte du cachot, celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Il traita Malfoy d'idiot de croire qu'il pouvait l'emprisonner sans verrouiller les portes. Ne s'attardant pas il courut silencieusement vers la porte de ses appartements situés non loin de là où il était. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et se mit à la recherche du précieux carnet noir. Il le trouva aussitôt là où il l'avait laissé quelques heures plutôt, sur son lit. Il ne s'attarda pas pour ne pas perdre de temps. Le plus dur restait à faire.

Severus ressortit de ses appartements et parcourut les couloirs des cachots jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs. Sa main qui tenait le carnet le faisait souffrir juste en tenant l'objet. Ses sens étaient en alerte, il tenta de réunir ses forces pour se concentrer sur les bruits qu'il pourrait entendre. Il ne devait croiser personne et il avait plusieurs étages à monter. Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers, il sentait le regard des tableaux sur lui. Il faisait encore nuit, mais il semblait que le château tout entier s'était réveillé pour le regarder accomplir sa mission personnelle. Il marchait d'un pas rapide quand soudain son corps ne lui répondit plus. Il venait de passer devant le tableau de fondateurs, qui gardait la chambre de préfète d'Hermione et il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin. Les souvenirs surgirent en lui avant qu'il n'ait pu les arrêter. Perdu dans ses pensées, une voix le fit sursauter et il crut qu'il avait échoué et qu'un mangemort l'avait vu.

- Ne trainez pas Professeur Rogue.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il remarqua que c'était Salazar Serpentard qui lui avait chuchoté ses mots. Les autres fondateurs l'encourageaient à poursuivre sa route avec de grands gestes. Il chassa ses souvenirs et reprit sa course. L'odeur qui vint chatouiller ses narines lui indiqua qu'il était bientôt arrivé à destination. Il franchit une porte et pénétra enfin dans la volière.

Il ne restait pas beaucoup d'hiboux et de chouettes. La plupart avait dû s'enfuir au moment de la bataille dans le parc, effrayée par le bruit. Il fut rassurer pourtant de voir qu'il en restait encore. Mais arriveraient-ils à la trouver ? C'est alors qu'il aperçut une grande chouette au plumage de neige le regardait avec des yeux d'ambre, curieuse. Il l'avait bien entendu reconnu pour l'avoir si souvent vu à la table des Gryffondors ces dernières années. Elle saurait sans aucun doute trouver Hermione. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi elle n'avait pas rejoint Potter dans la forêt mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, trop heureux de pouvoir s'en servir à cet instant. Il fit un pas vers elle.

- Viens par ici, chuchota-t-il la voix calme

Elle battit des ailes en signe de rejet, regardant étrangement les mains ensanglantées du vampire. Elle s'envola pour se poser sur un perchoir plus haut encore et hors de portée. Severus eut un rictus face au comportement si prévisible de la chouette.

- Tu ne dois probablement pas m'aimer beaucoup, dit-il, ton maître non plus ne m'aime pas, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

La chouette pencha la tête sur le côté comme si elle analysait la situation. Elle regarda attentivement le sorcier avant de redescendre vers un perchoir un peu plus bas, restant néanmoins trop en hauteur pour que Severus puisse l'atteindre.

- J'aurais pu t'apporter quelque chose à manger pour te convaincre, mais moi non plus je n'ai rien avalé depuis un moment.

Il fit un pas vers la chouette qui ne bougea pas cette fois, continuant de l'observer attentivement.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es encore là, mais je pense que tu devais pressentir qu'on aurait besoin de toi. Tu dois retrouver Hermione pour moi.

Severus se sentait ridicule de parler ainsi à la chouette, mais McGonnagal lui avait déjà soufflait un mot sur l'intelligence de la chouette de Potter. Il en eu confirmation quand il la vit bouger à l'annonce du prénom de la Gryffondor. Elle s'envola et fondit sur Severus qui fit un pas de côté pour l'esquiver. Mais tout aussi rapidement, Hedwige attrapa le carnet noir d'entre les mains du sorcier et s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre. Le jour commençait à percer le ciel noir, et il put suivre la chouette blanche des yeux, la regardant voler en direction de la forêt interdite.

Il soupira, incertain d'avoir eu une bonne idée en donnant le carnet à Hermione, mais il commençait à manquer d'idée pour la retrouver. Il regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre avant de faire le chemin en sens inverse pour retourner dans sa cellule. Il ne croisa personne. Arriver dans le cachot il prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui et il attrapa les menottes pour les remettre autour de ses poignets. Le métal le fit souffrir, et sa peau s'arracha une nouvelle fois. Mais il eut moins mal que la première fois, habité cette fois-ci par l'espoir qu'Hermione retrouve enfin la mémoire et se souvienne à nouveaux de lui.

* * *

Drago et Hermione s'étaient endormis ensemble la veille au soir, dans la hutte de la jeune femme. Les premières lueurs du jour envahissaient leur refuge lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, une sensation de bien-être l'habitant tout entière. Le Serpentard la tenait serré contre lui, et elle se blottit un peu plus contre son corps pour profiter de sa présence. Elle avait eu peur pour lui lorsque Kingsley l'avait ramené blessé au campement, mais Madame Pomfresh s'était bien occupé de lui et il avait pu quitter l'infirmerie dans la soirée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme n'entendit pas les petits coups secs contre sa hutte. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle remarqua les bruits répétitifs. Elle se redressa sur le lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Drago. Elle aperçut alors Hedwige sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la hutte, qui attendait patiemment qu'Hermione vienne à sa rencontre. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que lui voulait Harry à cette heure. Elle se leva prudemment et rejoignit la chouette. Elle attrapa au passage la longue cape et ne fut pas surprise de l'habituelle sensation de bonheur qui la touchait à chaque fois qu'elle enfilait le vêtement. Hedwige mordit affectueusement les doigts d'Hermione lorsqu'elle arriva près d'elle.

- Que me veut Harry ? Chuchota la jeune femme.

La chouette pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle tendit le carnet noir coinçait entre ses serres, et la Gryffondor le saisit aussitôt. Hedwige ne perdit pas de temps pour faire le chemin en sens inverse, laissant Hermione dans l'incompréhension. Elle observa le livre. Il était petit et recouvert d'une fine couverture noire, usée avec le temps. Elle pensa aussitôt au journal de Jedusor mais chassa cette idée bien vite. Hedwige ne lui aurait pas apporté un objet dangereux. Elle feuilleta rapidement les pages et vit qu'il était rempli de différents textes écrits en patte de mouche. L'écriture ne lui était pas inconnue mais elle ne se rappela pas où elle l'avait déjà vu. Il faisait trop sombre pour pouvoir lire correctement. Elle attrapa sa baguette avant d'aller s'installer dans le fauteuil près de son lit.

- Lumos, dit la jeune femme

Une faible lumière s'échappa de sa baguette. Elle prit soin de doser l'intensité afin de ne pas réveiller Drago. Elle lui lança un regard affectueux avant d'ouvrir le carnet noir à la première page.

« _15 janvier 1977_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Les pensées se bousculent dans ma tête mais il est très difficile de les mettre sur papier. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui trouvent une certaine utilité dans un journal intime, et je ne considère pas être en train d'en commencer un moi-même. _

_Je ne fais qu'écouter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines maintenant, pendant les vacances de Noël. C'est Evan Rosier qui me l'a présenté. Regulus et moi étions très attendus par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius Malfoy avait parlé de nous avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard. _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a vu que j'avais l'esprit torturé par de sombres pensées, mon envie de puissance et de connaissance. Il m'a dit que j'avais un esprit très vif et que j'étais quelqu'un de précieux. Malfoy a fait la grimace, il n'a pas dû apprécier ces compliments qu'il n'a peut-être pas reçu lui-même lors de sa présentation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a l'air très puissant lui aussi. Il m'a dit que je devais faire le vide dans mon esprit si je voulais être moins torturé. Il m'a conseillé d'écrire et qu'il m'apprendrait ensuite comment fermer mon esprit. J'ai hâte d'apprendre. _

_Il semblait un peu moins intéressé par Regulus, mais content tout de même que de nouveaux sorciers se joignent à lui. Il nous a parlé de la marque. Mais on ne l'a pas encore reçu. Pour l'instant il n'a fait que me donner ce carnet, il a métamorphosé une pierre noire pour me l'offrir. Ce simple sort a tout de même était le reflet de sa puissance. J'aime le regarder faire de la magie, et j'ai hâte d'apprendre à ses côtés. Lui aussi a dit qu'il avait hâte que l'on rejoigne ses mangemorts c'est comme ça qu'il appelle… »_

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix du sorcier, perdue dans sa lecture. Elle referma vivement le journal, qui semblait être d'une grande importance au vue des révélations écrites à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas encore deviné l'auteur. Elle regarda Drago en lui lançant un sourire.

- Je ne fais que lire. Répondit-elle

La Gryffondor ne précisa pas l'origine du carnet et Drago ne se formalisa pas de la voir lire, ce qui lui arrivait si souvent avant la bataille. Il était même heureux de voir le mince sourire de la sorcière qui prouvait son enthousiasme à se replonger dans sa lecture. Ses doigts tapotaient la couverture en signe d'impatience.

- Très bien, dit-il en se levant, je te laisse alors, je te ramène quelques chose à manger ?

- Oui s'il te plait.

Le Serpentard se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de quitter la pièce. Hermione attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir à nouveau le carnet, comme si c'était un objet interdit.

« _… les personnes qui viennent apprendre à ses côtés. Je serais un mangemort dès qu'il m'aura marqué comme tel._

_31 janvier 1977_

_C'était son anniversaire hier. Ca fait aussi bientôt un an qu'on ne se parle plus. Comme l'année dernière je me suis approchée d'elle avant le cours de Potions pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, mais elle a détourné la tête quand elle m'a vue et s'est éloignée de moi. Pire que tout, c'est le binoclard qui a pu l'approcher à ma place. Il a passé son bras autour de ses épaules et l'a embrassé sur la joue. J'ai vu son sourire après qu'il l'ait embrassé. Elle ne me sourit plus ainsi depuis bien longtemps. _

_Elle me manque chaque jour, et il n'y a qu'apprendre qui m'aide à l'oublier. J'ai hâte de retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il me fasse découvrir plus précisément la magie noire. Ca me fascine et j'ai hâte d'apprendre. J'aimerai trouver un sort qui éloignerait à jamais ce satané Gryffondor de ma meilleure amie. _

_20 février 1977_

_J'ai trouvé. C'est moi qui l'aie inventé. Mon premier sort. Sectumsempra. Tant de promesse dans ce sort, promesse de vengeance de ces années d'humiliation. Et elle reviendra vers moi en voyant ma puissance, mon intelligence à avoir créé un sortilège. Il n'y aura plus de doute possible comparé à cet imbécile fini. _

_30 mars 1977_

_L'occasion s'est enfin présentée. Ils sont venus tous les quatre me provoquer à la fin du cours de Métamorphose. Je l'ai enfin testé sur le binoclard. Son visage était en sang, il criait comme une fillette, ses petits copains affolés autour de lui. Elle était stupéfaite de voir ce que je pouvais faire. Je l'avais impressionné. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru. Elle est restée s'en bouger en me regardant, puis elle a couru vers lui et elle s'est mise à crier et à pleurer. Je ne comprenais pas sa tristesse, ne voyait-elle pas ce que j'étais capable de faire ! Elle devait être probablement trop aveuglée par l'image de star de Saint Potter ! Je le hais ! »_

Hermione referma violemment le livre. Le journal parlait du père d'Harry et probablement de sa mère. Et d'un mangemort qui avait été à l'école en même temps d'eux. Elle commençait à douter que ce soit Harry qui lui avait envoyé par l'intermédiaire d'Hedwige. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net et allait lui demander. Elle lança un regard au carnet noir. Elle mourrait cependant d'envie de connaître la suite. Il y avait probablement des informations importantes sur Voldemort, sur sa montée au pouvoir, qui pourraient avoir une incidence sur la suite de la guerre.

Mais son envie de parler à Harry refit surface dans sa tête et elle se dit que le journal pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires. Elle réajusta sa cape autour de ses épaules, glissa le journal dans une des grandes poches et sortit de la hutte. Le froid la toucha aussitôt qu'elle fit un pas dehors. Elle observa avec tristesse les sorciers et sorcières qui attendaient un refuge pour s'abriter du froid. Les enfants recueillis avaient été placé dans l'infirmerie afin qu'ils aient un lit chaud où dormir. Il manquait cruellement de place pour toutes ces personnes qui cherchaient à échapper à Voldemort. Elle se rendit dans la grande hutte où Drago devait être allé pour déjeuner. Elle le trouva attablée aux côtés d'Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ses amis lui lancèrent un sourire dès qu'ils la virent.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Drago.

- Tu as fini ta lecture ? demanda-t-il, j'allais revenir t'apporter des toasts.

- J'ai décidé de venir manger avec vous, et je devais voir Harry.

Le concerné se tourna vers elle, pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle sortit le carnet noir de sa cape. Drago fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry

- J'ai reçu ça cette nuit, c'est Hedwige qui me l'a apporté.

- Hedwige ? Mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment, je crois qu'elle était encore à la volière quand Poudlard a été attaqué.

- Ca parle de tes parents, de leur scolarité, indiqua la jeune femme en ouvrant les premières pages. Regarde « _1977 _», ils devaient être en 6éme année. Ca a appartenu à un Serpentard, il parle de sa rencontre avec Voldemort et de son apprentissage pour devenir Mangemort, il n'aimait pas trop tes parents.

- Montre-moi, lui dit Drago avant qu'elle ne feuillète plus longtemps le journal.

La jeune femme le lui tendit et leur attention fut détourné du carnet lorsque Dumbledore fit son entrée et demanda le silence.

- Chaque jour, de nouveaux survivants nous rejoigne à la recherche de sécurité ou pour venir se battre à nos côtés. Je ne m'attendais à temps de sorciers lorsque j'ai demandé aux centaures de nous construire un abri. Aussi je demanderais à tous de remplir les huttes au maximum et de remplacer votre mobilier confortable par quelque chose de plus petit, l'objectif étant que tout le monde puisse être au chaud la nuit. Je vous laisse vous organiser. Merci.

Le directeur sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré. Drago fit signe à Hermione qu'il revenait, devant dire un mot à Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, les Gryffondors discutèrent sur le nombre de personne que pourrait contenir la hutte d'Harry et Ginny. Il fut convenu que des lits seraient ajoutés pour Hermione et Drago ainsi que pour Ron et Neville qui partageaient leur chambre ensemble. Ils finirent de manger et attendirent que Drago les rejoignent pour pouvoir déménager leurs affaires.

Le Serpentard une fois dehors, s'éloigna des huttes pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Il s'assura qu'il était hors de vue et ouvrit le carnet noir. Il s'était demandé à quel Serpentard avait pu appartenir le carnet et pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il avait voulu en avoir le cœur net avant de le redonner à Hermione. Il ouvrit le journal sur les dernières pages et parcourut rapidement les lignes écrites. Il reconnaissait déjà l'écriture.

« _Je suis fou pour imaginer ne jamais avoir entendu ton rire, tes soupires et tes je t'aime._

_Maintenant je devrais me préparer à ce que tu les dises à un autre. Jamais. Tu es à moi, Hermione, nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre et tu t'en souviendras bien assez tôt. Oublie Malfoy et ses beaux sourires. C'est lui qui t'a livré à Voldemort et qui nous a séparé, c'est lui qui a trahi ta confiance. »_

Il était certain à présent que l'écriture en patte de mouche ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Severus Rogue. Les mains du Serpentard se serrèrent violemment autour du journal tandis qu'il le refermait avec violence. Hermione ne devait pas savoir. Elle ne devait pas lire son journal au risque de retrouver la mémoire et de le laisser tomber pour son vampire. Il lança un sortilège de réduction sur le carnet et le mit dans sa poche. Il ne le rendrait pas à la Gryffondor.


	7. Le retour du traitre

Faites la HOLA pour la suite de ce châpitre ! Les 3/4 étaient écrits depuis une semaine mais je n'arrivais pas à le finir, parce que la fin était importante pour moi et je ne voulais pas la louper. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres et qu'il comblera les envie de meurtre de certaines.

Merci à NatsuShizu, Van3xxx, Inoubliable-Violette, MyaRogue, Jjunee, DreamOf et trjkhi. J'espère avoir répondu au review de tous le monde. Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour une petite note d'auteur !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 07**

**Le retour du traitre**

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny rejoignirent Drago à l'extérieur de la hutte afin de s'organiser pour se regrouper tous dans la même hutte. Hermione lança un regard interrogatif au Serpentard avant de l'observer plus attentivement.

- Où as-tu mis le journal ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est Dumbledore qui me la prit, Mentit le jeune homme. Il l'a remarqué dans ma main lorsque nous discutions et il m'a demandé de lui confier.

- Pourquoi le voulait-il ? interrogea la préfète mécontente. Tu savais que je voulais l'étudier plus précisément !

- Et tu crois que le professeur Dumbledore ne remarquera pas des informations essentielles mais que toi tu ne les aurais pas manqué ? Il voulait s'assurer que ça n'avait rien de dangereux. Il m'a dit que ça ressemblait fort au journal de Jedusor.

- Très bien, se résigna Hermione, mais j'espère pouvoir le récupérer, ne serait-ce que pour confier des informations à Harry au sujet de ses parents.

Ils mirent fin à la conversation et rejoignirent les autres Gryffondors qui s'étaient un peu éloignés pendant leur échange. En quelques coups de baguettes, ils vidèrent les objets inutiles de la hutte d'Harry et Ginny, ils firent apparaître d'autres couchages pour Ron, Neville, Hermione et Drago. Luna qui les avait rejoints fut aussi invitée à dormir avec eux pour ne pas se retrouver seule. En réalité c'était Ron qui lui avait proposé sans rougir et la Serdaigle avait accepté avec joie. Lorsque tout fut installé, Drago fit un signe de tête à Hermione afin de l'inviter à l'écart. Ils marchèrent côté à côte en silence jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. La Gryffondor fut la première à prendre la parole lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent leur marche.

- Ecoute je suis désolé de m'être emporté. J'avais tellement hâte de continuer à lire le journal et j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose d'important. J'avais l'impression de faire enfin quelque chose d'utile ici. Je ne fais pas grand-chose comparé à toi qui va risquer ta vie tous les jours auprès de Voldemort.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends.

La jeune femme s'approcha du jeune homme et ils échangèrent un doux baiser. Puis Drago la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, respirant profondément son odeur. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment avant que le Serpentard ne se résigne à la lâcher.

- Je t'ai demandé de venir ici pour te dire au revoir.

Hermione savait ce que signifiait cette phrase et un tremblement parcourut tout son corps en l'entendant prononcer ces mots.

- Je sais, tu ne restes jamais très longtemps ici.

- Voldemort a organisé un raid sur le chemin de traverse. C'est pour ce soir. Je fais partie des mangemorts qui s'y rendent.

- Sois prudent, chuchota la jeune femme.

- Oh ! Je ne m'inquiète pas, le rassura Drago, il n'y a pratiquement plus personne là-bas. A vrai dire la communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne et sois caché, sois déjà tombé entre les mains de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche ! Je serais de retour demain.

Le jeune homme sourit à Hermione, en signe de promesse. A nouveau ils s'embrassèrent puis Drago se retourna pour repartir à Poudlard, sans regarder en arrière. La Gryffondor resta sans bouger un moment, regardant la silhouette du sorcier s'éloigner d'elle pas à pas. Elle resserra la grande cape noire autour d'elle, cherchant le réconfort de l'odeur imprégnée sur le tissu.

En repartant en direction de la hutte nouvellement aménagée, Hermione aperçut au loin une silhouette on ne peut plus reconnaissable. Les cheveux violets contrastaient avec la neige tombée quelques jours plus tôt et qui persistait à rester au sol. Tonks était assise en retrait du refuge, seule. Elle avait les épaules voutées et étaient dos à la Gryffondor. Celle-ci marcha prudemment vers l'Auror ne souhaitant pas la déranger. Cependant les pas de la jeune femme finir par attirer l'attention de Tonks qui releva la tête mais elle ne se retourna pas pour la regarder.

- Tonks est-ce que ça va ? demanda Hermione.

- Oh c'est toi Hermione, je ne t'avais pas entendu, mentit la Poufsoufle.

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, si tu préfères rester seule…

- Non ! Reste je t'en prie.

Le visage de l'Auror semblait supplier la Gryffondor de rester. Elle avait les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré mais ses pleurs devaient s'être arrêtés depuis un moment. Hermione accepta la requête de Tonks et prit place à ses côtés. Elle sentit le corps de celle-ci bouger pour se rapprocher d'elle et Hermione sut qu'elle avait probablement attendu que quelqu'un vienne la réconforter.

- C'est la mort de Maugrey ? demanda alors la préfète.

- Non… enfin… bien sûr que sa mort m'attriste mais je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps d'y penser.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait autant pleurer alors ? Chuchota Hermione

Elle entendit Tonks prendre une longue inspiration, et en tournant la tête vers elle, elle remarqua que des larmes se reformaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme d'habitude si joyeuse.

- C'est cette guerre, notre défaite face aux mangemorts, la mort de Maugrey et des autres, c'est la traitrise de Rogue et la détresse de tous ces sorciers qui se réfugient ici. J'ai du mal à voir un avenir heureux.

- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir Tonks, tenta Hermione pour la rassurer.

- J'ai de l'espoir Hermione ! Tu le sais, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'optimiste. Mais l'espoir ne suffit plus, j'ai besoin de certitude… Je suis enceinte Hermione

La Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux à cette nouvelle, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, et tout à coup elle comprit le chagrin de la jeune femme. Elle ne voudrait pas avoir d'enfant sans être sûre de lui offrir un avenir en sécurité. Néanmoins un bébé était certainement une nouvelle qui pouvait redonner du courage à bon nombre d'entre eux, Lupin le premier.

- Est-ce que Remus est au courant ?

- Non, avoua Tonks, je suis enceinte depuis 3 mois mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire, j'ai peur de sa réaction, qu'il ne veuille pas de cet enfant. Je n'en aurais pas voulu non plus dans de pareilles conditions, mais maintenant qu'il est là, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer sans.

- Il faut lui dire Tonks, tu ne pourras pas lui cacher éternellement, et c'est toi qui dois lui annoncer avant qu'il ne devine la situation. Remus et la personne la plus compréhensive que je connaisse et je suis persuadée qu'au final tu feras de lui le plus heureux des hommes.

Hermione passa une main dans le dos de Tonks pour la rassurer. La jeune femme chassa ses larmes du revers de la main. Elle inspira profondément et se tourna vers Hermione pour la remercier d'un sourire.

- C'est une nouvelle formidable, lui souffla alors la jeune fille.

Ces mots semblèrent délivrer l'Auror car elle éclata de rire, une main protectrice sur son ventre. Hermione joignit son rire au sien. Cependant un sentiment oublié vint heurter son esprit et elle porta à son tour une main à son ventre, que Tonks ne remarqua pas. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait, cet instinct maternel qu'elle ne devrait pas connaître mais qui l'habitait au plus profond de son être. Elle reprit la parole pour tenter d'oublier cette impression étrange.

- On peut passer l'après-midi ensemble si tu veux. Et on préparera la façon dont tu annonceras la nouvelle à Remus.

- Avec joie, lui répondit Tonks le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Severus ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, essayant de sortir de l'état léthargique dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait mal, il avait faim et il avait peur de ne pas supporter une séance de torture supplémentaire. Voldemort n'était toujours pas décidé à le laisser sortir, préférant semble-t-il le garder enfermé pour se protéger des pouvoirs du vampire. Il ne semblait pas être sûr que la fiole contenant la vie de la Sang-de-Bourbe était suffisante pour garder Rogue dans son camp.

Lucius était revenu tôt dans la journée pour lui montrer que pour lui, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un traitre et qu'il devait être traité comme tel. Il l'avait encore frappé, créant de nouvelles entailles dans son dos qui ne se refermaient pas. Il sentait son sang couler le long de son corps meurtri et le peu de force qui lui restait s'échappant du même fait.

Il ne devrait plus tarder à agir. Voldemort ne semblait pas vouloir le nourrir et si Lucius continuait de lui rendre ses petites visites quotidiennes, il ne pourrait bientôt plus bouger de sa prison. Il savait par Malfoy, qui était décidément trop bavard, qu'un raid au chemin de traverse était prévu le soir-même, un élément de plus qui devait le faire agir aujourd'hui. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il ne la perde définitivement.

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur ses poignets bloqués dans les menottes et il se dégagea sans difficulté, il ne lui restait plus assez de peau autour des mains pour bloquer le passage vers la liberté. Libéré de ses chaînes, rien d'autre ne le maintenait debout et il s'affala au sol sans force. Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de trouver dans l'air, la force que lui apportait habituellement le sang. Il ferma les yeux, résigné, il n'arriverait pas à aller très loin dans cet état.

Un grattement à la porte du cachot lui fit relever la tête et il se força à se redresser. Une fois debout, Severus resta un instant immobile, sa tête lui tournait, ses sens étaient déconnectés de la réalité. Il pensa à Hermione une fois de plus, et chercha ses dernières forces au plus profond de lui pour la retrouver. Son regard se durcit, et il marcha prudemment vers la porte, ne sachant pas ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Aussi lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il fit un pas en arrière en voyant une masse blanche s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux pour voir la chouette de Potter voler au-dessus de sa tête. Il tendit la main et Hedwige vint se poser sur ses doigts. Il l'observa attentivement voyant qu'elle ne portait rien avec elle.

- Tu as réussi, chuchota-t-il alors. Tu l'as trouvé.

Le regard de la chouette était plus doux qu'à leur précédente rencontre, presque affectueux.

- Merci, lui-dit sincère.

Elle lui mordilla le doigt avant de reprendre son envol et de disparaître dans les couloirs du château. A son tour, Severus sortit du cachot qui le retenait prisonnier. Il toucha du bout des doigts les murs qu'il connaissait bien. Il les caressa attentivement, essayant de ressentir au fond de lui chaque recoin de ce qui était sa maison depuis si longtemps. Les images défilaient dans sa tête, il retraçait le chemin qui menait dans ses appartements, vers la salle commune des Serpentards, dans son bureau, dans sa salle de classe. Pendant que les images défilaient il se sentait renaître, comme si Poudlard lui insufflait la force qu'elle contenait entre ses murs.

L'image du grand hall et de la grande salle s'imprima ensuite dans sa tête, il la voyait comme elle était avant que Voldemort ne s'en empare, pourvue des tables de chacune des quatre maisons et de la grande table des professeurs sur l'estrade, rempli d'élèves qui mangeaient et bavardaient sans crainte. Il se rappela de chacun des étages du château, de l'emplacement de chaque salle de classe, de la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, du tableau des fondateurs devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et de la vue qu'on avait du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Puis tout s'arrêta, Severus ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva à nouveau dans le couloir des cachots. Il sentait l'âme du château battre en lui, il percevait chaque mangemort qui piétinait la dalle des couloirs, il sentait la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de la magie noire qui flottait autour de lui. Il y était presque, son esprit parcourant les pièces une à une, il ressentait sa présence de plus en plus fort. Et tout à coup, il sut. Il avait trouvé l'endroit où Voldemort avait caché l'âme d'Hermione. Il la ressentait aussi clairement que si elle était encore attachée au corps de la jeune femme.

Ses pas le conduisirent machinalement à travers les couloirs. Son esprit se concentra de toute ses forces sur l'endroit où se trouvait la fiole et il fit attention à ne croiser personne pendant tous le trajet. Ses pieds nus résonnaient dans les couloirs déserts pendant qu'il courrait à en perdre haleine. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte en bois qu'il envoya valser en l'ouvrant. Severus se retrouva dans la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Voldemort avait sans aucun doute choisit cette pièce en souvenir de son obsession à occuper ce poste sans succès. Le vampire avait été doté de la même obsession que son maître pendant des années.

Il avança en piétinant vers une grande bassine qui semblait frémir. L'objet sentait la magie noire à plein nez et Severus s'en approcha prudemment. La bassine était remplie à ras bord d'un étrange liquide grisâtre. Le liquide était opaque aussi ne pouvait-il pas voir si la fiole était bien à l'intérieur. Pourtant l'âme d'Hermione semblait bien palpiter à cet endroit. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas d'autre piste.

Alors il s'approcha encore un peu plus de la bassine et plongea une main à l'intérieur. Aussitôt le liquide lui brulât la peau, il retient un cri de douleurs et enfonça son bras plus profondément. La bassine débordait à présent et en plus de lui brûler le bras, le liquide commença à s'attaquer à ses pieds tandis qu'elle coulait sur le sol. Lorsque son bras fut englouti jusqu'à l'épaule, Severus sentit enfin le fond de la bassine sous ses doigts. Il ne pensait qu'à retirer son bras au plus vite pour faire cesser la torture mais il voulait s'assurer avant que la fiole n'était pas là plutôt que de devoir replonger son bras une nouvelle fois.

Tandis qu'il inspectait le fond avec minutie, le maître des potions jeta à coup d'œil à ses pieds. Le liquide avait rongeait sa peau, laissant la chair à vif. La potion commençait à s'attaquer à ses chevilles quand Severus sentit un objet contre sa main. Aussitôt il s'en empara et retira son bras avec force. Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la potion. Après quelques secondes, il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il avait dans la main. La fiole était comme dans son souvenir, petite, translucide et un fil doré flottait tranquillement à l'intérieur.

- Enfin, chuchota-t-il soulagé.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir de là et la retrouver pour lui faire retrouver la raison. Avec un peu de chance, elle avait bel et bien lu son journal et ses souvenirs étaient revenus au court de sa lecture. Le maître des potions sortit de la pièce rapidement. Un coup d'œil à l'une des fenêtres du château lui indiqua qu'il faisait encore nuit noir. Les mangemorts ne devaient toujours pas être rentré du chemin de traverse. Il allait devoir attendre encore. Il ne connaissait pas le chemin vers le refuge des membres de l'Ordre et il devrait attendre Drago pour le suivre jusque là-bas. Il sortit néanmoins du château pour aller se cacher. Si Voldemort découvrait qu'il s'était échappé, il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse le retrouver, et le ramener dans sa cellule, probablement pour le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus un danger pour personne. Severus avisa un arbre aux abords de la forêt. Il y grimpa pour s'y cacher jusqu'à ce que Malfoy décide de retourner auprès de Dumbledore.

* * *

Il ne restait plus grand-chose du chemin de traverse tel que Drago l'avait connu quand il était enfant. La célèbre boutique d'Ollivander était en feu. De même que chez Fleury et Bott. Les mangemorts avaient sorti la plupart des livres dans la rue, pour en faire une grande montagne avant d'y mettre le feu.

Drago suivait son père à la trace. S'il voulait savoir pourquoi ils étaient ici, il savait que c'était auprès de lui qu'il aurait le plus d'information. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas de sorti uniquement pour mettre la pagaille, il en était certain. Voldemort était plus ambitieux maintenant qu'il avait pris le contrôle de Poudlard.

Le Serpentard regarda avec effroi un vieux sorcier se faire torturer par Dolohov, aux anges d'avoir trouvé un sorcier qui n'avait pas quitté l'allée déserte du Chemin de Traverse. Lucius passa devant eux sans leur jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Le jeune mangemort eut à peine le temps de voir les murs blancs de la banque de Gringotts se noircir de cendres de l'incendie qu'il dut tourner à gauche brutalement pour ne pas perdre son père de vue.

Il reconnut aussitôt l'allée des embrumes. Drago s'enfonça dans la ruelle plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été. Il avait dépassé la boutique de Barjow et Beurk depuis un moment quand enfin son père s'arréta devant une porte en bois délabré. Il passa sa main contre le mur pour enlever la poussière qui recouvrait le numéro de l'habitation. Le Serpentard eut le temps de voir le numéro 338 avant que son père n'enfonce la porte et ne s'engouffre à l'intérieur.

Le hall dans lequel ils atterrirent sentait les moisissures. L'odeur se renforça à chacun de leur pas. Drago entendit son père renifler bruyamment, lui qui était tellement habitué à la propreté de son manoir. Plusieurs portes fermées se présentèrent à eux et Lucius allaient ouvrir l'une d'entre elle quand un léger frottement se fit entendre derrière la porte opposée. Le mangemort n'hésita pas à ouvrit alors l'autre porte. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir dans l'obscurité.

- Incendio ! cria-t-il de sa voix froide.

Une armoire entière prit feu dans la pièce ce qui permit aux deux hommes de voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Drago aperçu alors en même temps que son père un homme recroquevillé contre le mur à l'opposé de l'armoire qui brulait. Il levait ses mains tremblantes devant son visage pour se protéger à la fois du feu grandissant et des mangemorts qui le recherchait.

Lucius, en quelques enjambées, se retrouva devant lui. Il le saisit par le col et le redressa sur ses pieds pour essayer de mieux voir son visage. L'homme tremblait comme une feuille, et Drago n'était pas sûr qu'il tiendrait debout si son père n'agrippait pas encore le col de sa chemise. Lucius pointa lentement sa baguette contre le visage de l'homme et du bout de celle-ci, il dégagea ses mains pour voir son visage.

Il avait les cheveux gris, un visage rond, deux grosses lunettes à double foyer et un petit nez qui semblait soutenir ses lunettes avec difficultés. Lucius renifla une nouvelle fois, comme si le visage de l'homme lui était aussi désagréable que l'air qu'il avait inspiré un peu plus tôt.

- Grogan Starkey ? demanda le mangemort.

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas mais ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise.

- Grogan Starkey ? répéta Lucius plus violemment, le descendant de Hesper Starkey.

Cette fois-ci le vieil homme lui répondit par de petits hochements de tête fébrile ce qui ne sembla pas suffire à Malfoy

- Répond moi ! Gronda-t-il

Starkey hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et pour justifier son silence il ouvrit la bouche pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus de langue. Drago déglutit à cette vision, on lui avait coupé net, et l'homme ne pouvait plus parler.

- Très bien, souffla son père satisfait, on y va.

Il poussa l'homme sans ménagement vers la sortie, tandis que le jeune Serpentard essayait de graver le nom du vieil homme au plus profond de sa mémoire pour ne pas l'oublier.

* * *

Severus s'était lentement glissé aux portes de l'inconscience tandis qu'il attendait Drago patiemment. La peau de son bras et de ses pieds continuait d'être lentement rongée par la magie noire que contenait la bassine. Il ne ressentait plus vraiment la douleur même s'il savait qu'elle était bien présente, trop concentré sur la petite fiole qu'il tenait fermement dans le creux de sa main.

La nuit noire laissée lentement place aux premiers éclats du jour. Le maître des potions ne savait pas si les mangemorts étaient revenus de leur mission. Il se trouvait trop loin de la zone de transplanage. Il commençait à s'impatienter, s'agitant dans l'arbre qui le cachait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de retrouver Hermione, réellement cette fois. Sentir son âme dans le creux de sa main n'arrangeait rien. Il observa l'aube s'installer dans le ciel. Il n'y avait pas de nuage, une douce lumière rosée embrassait les rives du lac. Il se rappela qu'il avait associé le mauvais temps au fait qu'il était séparé d'Hermione. Il prit les chaleureuses premières lueurs du jour comme un signe d'heureux présage. Il allait la revoir très bientôt.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne faillit pas entendre le craquement quelque mètre plus bas. Les cheveux blonds qu'il aperçut ne laissèrent aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne. D'un bond, Severus rejoignit la terre ferme en silence, suivant Malfoy à la trace. Il refoula les souvenirs des lèvres du Serpentard sur celles d'Hermione afin de ne pas le tuer avant d'avoir rejoint le campement de l'Ordre du Phénix. Au lieu de cela, il serra plus fort encore la fiole dans sa main gauche. Ils s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la forêt. Le vampire avait du mal à se concentrer pour rester silencieux, ses blessures l'affaiblissant à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Enfin, il entendit Drago pousser un soupir de soulagement. Les huttes en bois étaient enfin visibles. Severus fut impressionner de voir les constructions et le nombre de personnes qui semblaient avoir trouvé refuge ici. Tandis que Malfoy continuait son chemin, le maître des Potions s'immobilisa à la lisière de la clairière. Il avait cherché à rejoindre Hermione à tout prix, mais maintenant qu'il était si près d'elle, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée d'aller l'aborder directement. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs très mal reçu la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle l'avait insulté. Elle ne se souvenait pas, et bien qu'il ait la certitude qu'Hedwige avait apporté le carnet, il ne savait pas si elle l'avait lu. Il fallait qu'il trouve Dumbledore.

Il tourna le visage de gauche à droite pour essayer d'apercevoir le directeur parmi les personnes qui traversaient déjà le refuge aux premières lueurs du jour. Une autre personne attira cependant irrémédiablement son regard. Il la voyait, face à lui, à une dizaine de mètres de là. Le corps droit, elle portait une longue cape noire trop grande pour elle. Severus la reconnut aussitôt. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, soulevés par la brise du matin. Elle serrait ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. Mais plus que tout, c'est son sourire qui attirait le plus le regard du vampire, car il était chaleureux et sincère, et qu'il n'en avait pas vu de semblable depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Il était tenté de lui rendre son sourire, mais il savait que là où il était, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Il fit un pas en arrière pour s'empêcher de la rejoindre. Mais son corps se figea tout à coup quand il remarqua à qui était adressé son sourire.

Drago marchait vers elle d'un pas rapide. Le sourire d'Hermione lui réchauffa le cœur et lui fit oublier l'espace d'un instant les horreurs qu'il avait vu quelques heures plutôt au Chemin de Traverse. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Salut, lui dit-elle.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se saluer ainsi à chaque fois que Drago revenait de mission.

- Salut, répondit-il en chuchotant. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il sortit un objet de sa poche et pointa sa baguette pour lui faire reprendre sa taille normale. Hermione reconnu un exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard._ La couverture était noircie et avait probablement était mangée par les flammes, mais le reste du livre semblait intact.

- Je l'ai sauvé du feu de joie que les Mangemorts ont organisé dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais puisque je me suis fait prendre par Dumbledore le seul livre que tu pouvais lire ici, j'ai pensé…

Il ne put en dire plus, car Hermione avait posé un doigt sur sa bouche avant de le remplacer par ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser pendant quelques secondes, puis Drago s'écarta brutalement d'elle. Hermione rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui lui arrivait et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus devant elle. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, puis poussa un cri en le voyant.

Severus avait fondu sur le corps du Serpentard pour l'éloigner de la jeune femme. Il lui sauta dessus et son élan les fit rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Il se retrouva en position de force, au-dessus du corps de Malfoy. Il lui asséna un coup de poing au visage avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

- Professeur Rogue ? Drago, malgré le coup qu'il venait de prendre, restait surpris de voir le vampire à cet endroit.

La voix du jeune homme siffla dans les oreilles de Severus qui ne supportait pas plus de l'entendre que de le voir. Il lui agrippa la gorge de sa main droite et commença à serrer mais ses blessures le rappelèrent à l'ordre et il ne put serrer plus fort.

- Lâchez-le espèce de traitre, Expulso !

Severus, qui avait tourné la tête en entendant la voix d'Hermione, la vit pointer sa baguette vers lui et lui lancer le sort. Mais celui-ci n'eut aucun effet sur lui. La jeune femme n'eut cependant pas le temps de lancer un autre sort, car Hedwige avait surgit dans la clairière et avait emprisonné la baguette entre ses serres pour l'arracher des mains de la sorcière.

Désormais de nombreux sorciers étaient sortis pour voir ce qui se passait en entendant les cris d'Hermione. Harry regarda avec stupéfaction Hedwige protéger le Professeur Rogue ce qui le fit hésiter à intervenir. Dépourvu de sa baguette, Hermione était cependant décidée à défendre Drago. Elle se précipita vers eux et commença à pousser et frapper Rogue pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise.

- Laissez-le, sale batârd, vous n'êtes qu'un traitre !

Les sorciers autour d'elle commençait à s'affoler pour trouver une solution à la situation. Au l'inverse, Severus se figea. Les mots crachaient par la jeune femme était plus efficace que les coups qu'elle lui portait. Il lâcha le cou de Drago et se releva pour faire face à la Gryffondor. Il posta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- JE suis le batârd ? JE suis le traitre ? Que devrais-je dire de Drago Malfoy qui t'as livré à Voldemort le jour de la bataille. Que devrais-je dire de toi, qui se glisse dans les bras d'un homme et jure amour éternel à un autre. Devrais-je te traiter de garce ?

Les mots de Rogue étaient plus tranchants qu'un couteau. Hermione resta immobile, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses paroles, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, un événement d'avant son amnésie qu'on ne lui avait pas dit. Ce fut la voix de Drago qui la sortit de ces pensées.

- Je vous interdis de la traiter de garce !

Il s'était relevé mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que Rogue avait déjà refermé sa main autour de sa gorge, une nouvelle fois. Il le plaqua contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il enfonça son poing dans son ventre à plusieurs reprises, et il serrait de plus en plus la gorge du Serpentard, oubliant la douleur de ses propres blessures. Les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à réagir et plusieurs sorts fusèrent mais aucun d'entre eux n'eurent d'effets sur le vampire. Hermione était pétrifiée, il allait tuer Drago s'il continuait à le frapper ainsi mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'en empêcher.

Heureusement, ce fut Remus qui réussit à l'arrêter. Le loup-garou avait sauté sur le vampire pour l'éloigner de Malfoy, usant de sa propre force pour contrer celle de Severus. Il coinça son corps sous lui et emprisonna les poignets du Serpentard avec des chaines en fer. Remus connaissait la faiblesse de Rogue pour le métal. Les chaînes immobilisèrent le maître des Potions qui fusilla Lupin du regard.

- Relâche-moi ! Je vais le tuer !

- Pas aujourd'hui, lui répondit le Gryffondor en chuchotant.

Hermione s'était précipitée vers Drago pour lui porter secours. Avec l'aide d'Harry, ils l'aidèrent à marcher pour l'éloigner du vampire. Severus les suivit du regard avec tristesse. Malfoy avait une nouvelle fois gagné les faveurs de sa belle. Une voix réconfortante lui fit détourner le regard et il rencontra le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore

- Relâchez-le Remus, nous devons le soigner.

Le loup-garou regarda le directeur d'un air méfiant, ne souhaitant pas libérer Severus de ses chaînes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Dumbledore, Severus se comportera bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vampire n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer à sa requête. Remus, d'un coup de baguette le libéra de ses chaînes, mais le vampire ne bougea pas. La pression qu'il avait accumulée ces dernières heures semblait retomber. Il avait retrouvé l'âme d'Hermione, il avait réussi à quitter Poudlard, il avait trouvé le refuge de l'Ordre, et même si ce n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions, il avait retrouvé Hermione. Il était fatigué de se battre à cet instant, il était fatigué de passer outre son corps qui lui criait qu'il avait faim et qu'il avait mal. Car oui il souffrait plus qu'il n'avait jamais souffert physiquement depuis qu'il était vampire. Aussi c'est dans un soupire las qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience sur l'herbe humide du refuge de l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

Alors ? Heureuses ? Drago a-t-il eu ce qu'il méritait ?

Une petite note pour vous demander ce que vous avez penser de la réplique de Severus** "JE suis le batard ? JE [...] Devrais-je te traiter de garce ?"** Parce que je rêve de l'écrire depuis que j'ai fourré Hermione et Malfoy ensemble.


	8. Pensées

Salut à tous ! Désolé pour le retard de publication (presque un mois j'ai honte) mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour finir ce chapitre, pour me faire pardonner, je l'ai fait un peu plus long ! Je remercie les très nombreux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé un commentaire : **Nefertiti, Cassinou, DemoiselleSnape, Natsushizu, I-Violette, trjkhi, van3xxx, Athena R, Abou51, Jjunee.**

J'espère que cette suite sera tout autant apprécié, maintenant je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mon blabla:

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 08**

**Pensées**

Lord Voldemort attendait avec impatience le retour de ses mangemorts. Il n'arrivait pas à rester immobile mais le château ne lui donnait pas d'accès illimité à l'ensemble des salles. L'école sentait que le mage noir et les mangemorts étaient des intrus et elle se protégeait de cette intrusion du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La magie noire n'avait pas de réel effet sur les tableaux, statuts et autres armures qui gardaient les entrées des salles. Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'arrivait pas à avoir le contrôle sur eux. Pourtant il aurait aimé ce soir-là pouvoir accéder à la grande bibliothèque de l'école, qui apportait la connaissance sur de biens nombreux sujets.

Les vampires n'avait jamais vraiment intéressé Voldemort et il n'était pas bien renseigné sur eux. Il savait où les trouver bien sûr. Les territoires de l'est étaient leur refuge. Il l'avait indiqué à ses mangemorts pendant la première guerre. Et il s'y était réfugié quand le jeune Potter l'avait privé de toute enveloppe corporelle, dans le but de trouver un de ses vampires. Mais on ne trouve pas les vampires, ce sont eux qui nous traquent. Severus avait réussi là où il avait échoué. Il avait été trouvé par un vampire, et il l'avait transformé.

Il n'avait pas confiance en Severus. Il détenait la vie de sa sang-de-bourbe, mais le vampire qu'il était n'en restait pas moins bien plus puissant que lui. Il le savait et il devait trouver un moyen pour que le maître des potions ne soit plus un problème pour lui, afin qu'il puisse s'occuper à nouveau de Potter plutôt que du traitre.

Parcourir les couloirs de l'école lui rappela ses années à Poudlard, où il commençait déjà à déployer son pouvoir qu'il sentait bien plus important que celui des autres élèves qu'il côtoyait. Mais l'atmosphère avait changé. Poudlard avait était sa maison, il se sentait en sécurité, intouchable entre ses murs. A présent, il ressentait la volonté du château à le faire partir, à lutter contre lui et ses mangemorts. L'école n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait considéré si longtemps comme son foyer.

Il parcourut néanmoins les couloirs du quatrième étage avec nostalgie. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans ces couloirs, se rendant sans cesse à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur tel ou tel sujet. Il s'arrêta cependant brusquement lorsqu'il arriva près de l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Deux armures se tenaient immobile devant la porte, bloquant l'accès à tout individu. Voldemort fronça les sourcils et accéléra le pas jusqu'à se tenir face aux gardiens de fer.

- Laissez-moi entrer, tonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

Les armures ne bougèrent pas. Voldemort pouvait sentir le château tout entier vibrer pour se défendre. Il ne perdit pas de temps, et leva sa baguette pour lancer un maléfice au deux armures qui ne bougèrent pas. Il se concentra sur un sortilège de magie noir et brandit sa baguette, mais le sort n'eut aucun effet, ricochant sur les armures pour se perdre dans le couloir. Le mage noir frissonna de rage et s'apprêtait à détruire le mur à côté de la porte quand il sentit une importante vague de magie s'approcher de Poudlard. Les mangemorts étaient revenu.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, chuchota-t-il aux armures qui semblaient le dévisager.

Il se précipita dans les couloirs pour venir à la rencontre de ses soldats qui revenaient de mission. Bellatrix était déjà dans le hall et attendait elle aussi impatiemment le retour des sorciers. Il fit un signe de tête à la sorcière, qui lui répondit d'un sourire charmeur. Son plus fidèle lieutenant ne partait pas avec les autres en mission, préférant rester sur place en cas d'attaque de l'Ordre du Phénix. Voldemort avait bien plus confiance en elle qu'en n'importe qui. Parce qu'elle avait autant soif de pouvoir que lui, qu'elle adhérait aux mêmes idées, et parce qu'elle ne le doublerait jamais, sachant où était sa place dans la hiérarchie.

- Ils arrivent maître, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- Je sais, répondit-il, va chercher Severus pour que notre ami puisse l'examiner.

Bellatrix se courba devant son maître, avant de se retourner et de se précipiter vers les cachots. Quelques secondes plus tard, les premiers mangemorts passaient les portes de l'école, de retour du Chemin de Traverse. Voldemort aperçut avec satisfaction, un vieil homme, le corps courbé, et le visage baissé, ne souhaitant pas voir ce qui l'attendait. Lucius, qui le maintenait en joue avec sa baguette, bombait le torse, ravi d'avoir ramené le sorcier à son maître. Les mangemorts s'écartèrent lorsque Voldemort fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher de l'homme. De sa main squelettique, il empoigna le visage du prisonnier pour le forcer à le regarder. Le sorcier laissa échapper un cri de peur lorsqu'il croisa les yeux du mage noir.

- Bienvenue, Monsieur Starkey. Il semblerait que votre ancêtre Hesper Starkey vous ait légué son savoir des potions. Je ne peux pas compter sur mon propre maître des potions pour un projet qui me tient à cœur, j'ai donc immédiatement pensé à vous.

Le vieil homme frémit, ne souhaitant pas être associé au mage noir, mais trop peureux pour résister, il hocha faiblement la tête. Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait et invita l'homme à pénétrer dans la grande salle. Les mangemorts voulurent le suivre, mais le mage noir les en empêcha, ne souhaitant pas leur dévoiler son projet. Il remarqua Drago Malfoy dans un coin, et lui ordonna de retourner auprès de Dumbledore. Le Serpentard ne demanda pas son reste pour s'en aller. Voldemort referma les portes de la grande salle derrière lui, et il se retrouva seul avec Starkey.

- Que savez-vous des vampires ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix forte qui résonna dans la pièce.

Le prisonnier frissonna à nouveau, étonné que le mage noir en sache autant sur son compte. Sa question ne devait pas être anodine et il savait probablement que l'étude de son ancêtre, Hesper Starkey, sur l'influence des phases de la lune dans la fabrication des potions était liée à son envie de modifier la condition des loups-garous, des vampires et autres créatures magiques. Grogan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la porte s'ouvrit au même moment. Bellatrix pénétra dans la grande salle d'un pas rapide et visiblement furieuse.

- Severus a disparu.

Les mots de la jeune femme provoquèrent la colère du mage noir qui exclama son mécontentement. Sa magie fit alors exploser les fenêtres de la grande salle face à cette nouvelle.

* * *

Après que Remus et Dumbledore aient éloigné Rogue, Hermione s'était précipitée vers Drago, qui était mal en point. Il se tenait le ventre avec les bras et son visage était déjà marqué des coups qu'il avait reçus. Harry qui avait suivi la scène lui aussi, se précipita à la suite de son amie. La Gryffondor s'agenouilla à côté du jeune homme et posa son visage sur ses jambes. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux pour lui assurer qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry quand il arriva à leur niveau.

Malfoy le fusilla du regard avant de tousser violemment et de cracher du sang. Hermione le regarda avec peine puis releva le regard vers son ami.

- Aide-moi, on va l'amener à l'infirmerie.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répondit Harry, je crois qu'ils ont amené Rogue là-bas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le traitre avait été conduit à l'infirmerie et non pas enfermé quelque part, loin de leur refuge.

- Dans ce cas, dit-elle, on va le mettre dans la hutte et on dira à Madame Pomfresh de venir le soigner.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il récupéra sa baguette posé au sol un peu plus loin, déposé là par Hedwige, puis il lança un sortilège de lévitation sur le corps meurtri du Serpentard. Hermione marcha à ses côtés tandis qu'Harry le dirigeait pour l'amener jusqu'à leur hutte. Ce fut Ginny qui ouvrit la porte en les voyant arriver, et elle regarda le corps de Drago avec surprise. Elle se garda cependant de poser la moindre question avant qu'il ne soit installé dans un des lits.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle après avoir aidé à l'allonger.

- Il s'est fait agressé…, répondit Hermione en reniflant et en commençant à lui retirer ses vêtements.

- Qui ?

- Par Rogue, répondit précipitamment Harry, il est revenu.

Le regard du Gryffondor indiquait silencieusement à Ginny de ne pas poser d'autres questions. La jeune fille hocha la tête et se retourna pour aider Hermione à enlever la chemise de Drago. Lorsqu'il fut torse nu, les deux filles purent voir l'étendue des dégâts. Son torse était en majeure partie violacé et les sifflements qui sortaient de sa bouche lorsqu'il respirait semblaient indiquer qu'il avait une côte cassée et qu'elle avait probablement transpercée le poumon. Hermione ferma les yeux, n'osant croire ce qui venait de se passer. De son côté Ginny commençait à s'afférer autour du Serpentard pour le préparer à recevoir les premiers soins. La jeune femme s'était longtemps occupé d'Harry après la bataille de Poudlard et en avait appris beaucoup aux côtés de Madame Pomfresh. Pas assez cependant pour soigner le jeune homme, aussi demanda-t-elle à Harry d'aller chercher l'infirmière. Celui-ci se précipita aussitôt en dehors de la hutte.

En quelques enjambées il arriva devant l'infirmerie de fortune. Il y avait de nombreux sorciers attroupés autour, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait avec Rogue à l'intérieur. Le traitre était revenu parmi eux, et avait frappé un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix devant toute une assemblée, de quoi attiser la curiosité. Harry joua des coudes pour se frayer un chemin, il pénétra à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie et referma aussitôt la porte derrière lui. Il aperçut aussitôt Madame Pomfresh s'afférer pour réunir des potions. Un peu plus loin, Kingsley se tenait immobile, appuyé contre un mur. Il regardait Dumbledore et Remus installer le corps de Severus Rogue sur un lit. Harry détourna le regard pour faire ce qui l'avait amené là.

- Madame Pomfresh…

- Je sais Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy est une nouvelle fois en mauvais état, Albus m'a prévenu. Allons-y je vous suis.

Remus tourna la tête pour voir Harry et Madame Pomfresh sortir d'un pas rapide. A l'ouverture de la porte, il entendit les murmures des sorciers attroupés devant l'infirmerie. Ils ne virent pas grand-chose cependant puisque la porte se referma aussi vite qu'elle fut ouverte. Le loup-garou reporta son attention sur le corps du vampire. On l'avait installé sur le flan. On pouvait remarquer sans mal à quel point il était amaigri, il semblait aussi gravement blessé. Son dos avait été lacéré, la peau de son bras droit ainsi que celle de ses pieds avait disparu, la chair de son poignet gauche était complétement arrachée. Et s'il ne guérissait pas seul, c'est qu'il était trop faible pour cela. Remus soupira, il allait être difficile à remettre sur pieds.

- Il faut le réveiller, annonça Kingsley en faisant un pas vers le lit de Severus.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit assez fort, répondit Dumbledore en chuchotant.

Le directeur passa une main sur son visage. Il était heureux que l'homme soit rentré, mais ses blessures montraient à quel point ça lui avait couté de revenir parmi eux. Albus ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal en point depuis qu'il était devenu vampire. Il s'approcha du corps immobile pour repérer d'autres blessures. Il remarqua aussitôt que sa main gauche était refermée sur un objet qu'il ne put identifier. Remus l'avait vu lui aussi, et il essaya de dégager l'objet de la poigne du vampire, mais ses doigts étaient trop fermement refermés dessus.

Albus écarta ensuite les bras du maître des potions pour observer son torse. Il vit alors quelque chose d'inattendu. Le tatouage qu'il avait si souvent observé sur la hanche de Severus n'était plus seulement fait de lignes indescriptibles. Il le savait car il avait passé du temps avec le Serpentard pour tenter de comprendre la signification de son tatouage. Désormais, au milieu des lignes qui se mouvaient lentement, on pouvait apercevoir une petite loutre qui semblait nager parmi les traits du tatouage. Remus qui l'avait vu lui aussi écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- J'ai déjà vu cet animal quelque part, chuchota-t-il incertain.

- En effet mon cher. Il semblerait que Severus soit resté attaché à Miss Granger, malgré le temps passé auprès de Voldemort.

- Comment ça ? demanda Kingsley qui ne comprenait pas de quoi les deux hommes parlaient.

- Severus est resté auprès de Voldemort après la bataille, afin d'épargner la vie d'Hermione, expliqua Remus, et il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé le moyen de revenir parmi nous sans la mettre en danger.

- Ils sont liés tous les deux, ajouta Dumbledore, tout du moins ils l'étaient avant que Miss Granger ne perde la mémoire et que Severus rejoigne les mangemorts une nouvelle fois.

- Faut-il le considérer comme un ennemi ? demanda Kingsley

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Albus.

- Mais il a attaqué le jeune Malfoy !

- Je crois que Severus a agi par jalousie, fit remarquer Remus, il essayait de défendre ce qu'il considère comme sien. Drago et Hermione se sont rapprochés ces dernières semaines.

Le regard des trois sorciers se posa à nouveau sur le corps immobile du vampire, observant la petite loutre se mouvoir sur sa hanche. A l'inverse, le tatouage dans le dos n'était pratiquement plus visible, cachés par les profondes entailles que le maître des potions avait reçu. On pouvait encore deviner la présence de la biche mais la pleine lune tout autour n'était plus visible. Remus savait que cette biche dans son dos était sans nul doute la représentation de l'animagus de Lily Potter. Il ne fut pas surpris de la retrouver graver sur la peau du Serpentard qui l'avait tant chéri. Albus perdu sans la contemplation de la petite loutre, rompit le silence au bout de quelques minutes.

- Il faudrait amener Miss Granger ici.

Kingsley acquiesça d'un signe de tête et quitta l'infirmerie aussitôt. Remus, au contraire, regarda le directeur l'air surpris. Hermione avait perdu la mémoire, elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble, et elle semblait désormais très attachée à un autre homme que lui. Comment pourrait-elle réagir face à lui ? Comment allaient-ils réagir tous les deux ?

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à arriver, pénétrant seule à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. La horde de curieux semblait s'être éloignée, probablement grâce à Kingsley. Hermione referma lentement la porte derrière elle, puis elle se retourna pour regarder Remus et Dumbledore. Elle s'empêcha de regarder le corps du vampire étendu à leurs côtés.

- Vous m'avez demandé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- En effet Miss Granger, approchez, je vous prie.

La Gryffondor avança d'un pas lent, et ne put se résoudre à ne pas regarder son professeur de Potions. Il avait l'air en très mauvais état, alors qu'il avait attaqué Drago avec tant de force quelques minutes plus tôt. La colère envahie la jeune femme à cette pensée. Elle avait envie de le frapper aussi fort qu'il avait frappé Drago. Elle voulait qu'il paie pour les avoir abandonné pendant la bataille de Poudlard, au profit des mangemorts et de Voldemort. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre son erreur d'avoir bafoué la confiance de Dumbledore. Elle s'obligea à relever les yeux vers Dumbledore pour l'interroger du regard sur la raison de sa venue mais il restait silencieux observant lui aussi le corps de Rogue. Elle vit alors qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle le croyait inconscient, mais son corps commençait à s'agiter.

L'esprit perdu aux portes de l'inconscience, Severus ne sentait pas la présence des trois hommes autour de lui. Il avait rêvait de revoir Hermione, s'était chose faite, et elle ne semblait pas se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, malgré le carnet qu'il lui avait fourni. Ou alors préférait-elle oublier pour consacrer son amour à Malfoy plutôt qu'à lui. Désormais, il hésitait entre l'envie de se laisser mourir de faim ou se nourrir à nouveau convenablement pour reprendre des forces et tuer Malfoy à main nu.

Une odeur familière vint soudain troubler ses pensées. Plus désirable que l'odeur du sang, il reconnut l'effluve comme si elle faisait partie de lui depuis toujours. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il l'avait perçu parmi les innombrables autres parfums que contenait le château. Une réunion de l'ordre du phénix à Poudlard. L'arôme s'était inscrit en lui alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration et il en avait perdu tous ses moyens. Il en avait rêvait des jours entiers sans savoir à qui elle appartenait. Il avait découvert son identité un soir en revenant d'une de ses chasses. Il l'avait rencontré dans les couloirs. Hermione Granger.

- Hermione, chuchota-t-il son esprit embrumé revenant à la réalité.

La jeune femme sursauta violemment en entendant l'homme l'appeler. Il avait deviné sa présence, alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés et ne l'avait probablement pas entendu entrer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'appelait par son prénom à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés depuis la bataille. Sa curiosité prit le pas sur la colère qu'elle ressentait envers l'homme en face d'elle. Inconsciemment elle fit un pas en avant, et tenta de se rappeler ce que son esprit se bornait à lui cacher. La douleur lui vrilla les tympans et elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Dumbledore observa la scène avec curiosité. Il avait remarqué avec stupéfaction que le corps et l'esprit de Severus réagissait à la présence de la Gryffondor. Le vampire arrivait à trouver des ressources pour répondre à l'appel de son cœur. La jeune femme, elle, ne se rappelait probablement de rien mais son éternelle soif de savoir avait pris le dessus.

- Miss Granger, chuchota-t-il pour attirer son attention.

La jeune femme se força à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder le directeur. Elle lui fit un sourire crispé pour tenter de le rassurer sur son état mais se doutait que ce n'était pas convaincant. Elle voulut chercher du soutien auprès de Remus mais ce dernier s'était reculé dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas déranger mais pour se tenir prêts à intervenir au cas où Severus redevenait violent.

- Miss Granger, répéta Dumbledore, vous êtes la seule à le faire réagir. Severus est revenu parmi nous avec un but précis. Il tient quelque chose dans sa main, pourriez-vous essayer de le récupérer ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête faiblement, même si elle ne souhaitait pas approcher Rogue davantage et qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi on lui demandait ce service à elle et pas un autre. Elle inspira profondément, tentant d'imaginer un de ses amis à la place de son professeur afin de rendre la tâche plus facile. Elle fit à nouveau un pas en avant et arriva au niveau du lit où le vampire était allongé. Elle fit une grimace de dégoût en observant les innombrables plaies sur son corps et elle se demanda comment il pouvait être encore vivant avec autant de blessures. Elle vit le corps de l'homme s'agiter quand elle s'approcha de nouveau et tenta d'oublier son appréhension afin de s'approcher de l'objet que lui avait indiqué Dumbledore.

- Hermione, chuchota à nouveau la voix faible de l'homme.

La Gryffondor tressaillit en entendant une nouvelle fois son nom dans la bouche du Serpentard. Concentrée sur son but, elle saisit avec délicatesse la main gauche dans laquelle était enfermé l'objet. Elle tressaillit au contact de la peau froide et elle entendit Rogue soupirer.

- Je… je suis là, dit-elle au vampire la voix tremblante.

Le corps de l'homme se détendit aussitôt et ses doigts s'ouvrirent afin qu'Hermione puisse saisir ce qui s'y cachait. Elle attrapa aussitôt la fiole qu'elle regarda avec intérêt. Un filament doré flottait à l'intérieur et elle ne pouvait en détacher le regard.

- Donnez-le-moi Miss Granger.

La voix du directeur la fit sursauter et elle lui tendit la fiole à regret. Elle remarqua aussi que son autre main était toujours sur celle de Rogue. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait elle le lâcha rapidement et fit plusieurs pas pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle le regarda avec colère avant de faire demi-tour pour partir. Elle entendit Remus l'appeler mais elle l'ignora. Cependant, à peine eut-elle franchit la porte de l'infirmerie qu'une douleur lancinante se répandit dans sa tête. Elle tituba et s'éloigna du refuge afin de trouver un endroit calme pour retrouver ses esprits.

Elle s'appuya contre un arbre, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Soudain des images sans logique se bousculèrent dans sa tête, elle n'en comprit pas le sens. Elle tenta de bloquer les images, mais son mal de tête s'amplifia, lui empêchant toute défense. Le flot d'image se stabilisa soudain, elle reconnut alors l'infirmerie qu'elle avait quitté quelques secondes plus tard. Elle vit le corps du mangemort se tordre de douleurs dans le lit. Elle voyait Dumbledore essayait de l'apaiser en vain. Elle l'entendit murmurer son nom tel une litanie. « _Hermione, Hermione_… ». Elle essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait appris sur l'Occlumancie pour bloquer son esprit mais les appels du vampire étaient trop forts pour qu'elle les empêche de percer son esprit. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Elle voulait oublier sa présence. Elle voulait retourner auprès de Drago.

- Sortez de ma tête !

Elle avait parlé à voix haute, brisant le silence de la forêt. La voix dans sa tête s'était tu mais elle était persuadé qu'il était encore là, dans un coin de son esprit, attendant qu'elle ne fasse plus attention à lui pour signaler à nouveau sa présence. Elle tenta de le chasser définitivement mais elle revit son corps se tordant de douleurs, brisé par les coups qu'il avait reçu et par le manque de sang qu'il ne pouvait combler. Hermione soupira de tristesse face à cette vision et tenta d'oublier sa présence en repartant vers le campement. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait l'entendre de nouveau dans sa tête mais fut surprise en entendant la voix si calme résonnait en elle, si différente des appels haletants quelques minutes plus tôt.

- _Tu ne te souviens pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle ne pensa à rien, afin qu'il n'interprète aucune de ses pensées comme étant une réponse. Elle marcha d'un pas résolu vers sa hutte, afin de retrouver Drago. La voix résonna une nouvelle fois dans tout son être, lui arrachant un frisson.

- _Est-ce que tu l'as lu au moins ?_

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser au journal qu'elle avait reçu par Hedwige et ses pensées furent immédiatement interceptées par Severus.

- _Est-ce que tu l'as lu ?_ répéta-t-il. _Mon journal ?_

La jeune femme se rappela qu'elle l'avait montré à Drago et qu'il était revenu de sa discussion avec Dumbledore en lui indiquant qu'il avait dû laisser le carnet au directeur qui avait voulu l'examiner. Elle essaya de chasser ses pensées avant que Rogue ne les intercepte mais ce dernier avait déjà observé l'ensemble de ses souvenirs.

- _Il t'a menti Hermione, il l'a encore avec lui._

_- Drago ne m'aurait pas menti !_ Ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre.

Elle secoua la tête comme si ce geste le chasserait définitivement de sa tête. Elle accéléra le pas pour rejoindre sa hutte et prendre des nouvelles de l'état de Drago. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hutte, Madame Pomfresh était déjà parti. Harry attendait le retour de son amie au chevet du Serpentard. Ce dernier était allongé dans un lit et dormait profondément. Un bandage entourait son torse, ses bleus avaient disparus et il semblait respirer plus facilement. Harry lui fit un signe de tête à son arrivée et il quitta la pièce pour les laisser seuls. Hermione s'approcha du lit du blessé. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise à son chevet.

Elle regarda le jeune homme avec tendresse, contente qu'il soit en meilleur forme à présent. Cependant une pensée désagréable hantait son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en débarrasser. Une idée implantait là par Rogue à laquelle elle n'aurait dû porter aucune attention. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était encore là dans un coin de son esprit et que c'était sa faute si elle y pensait encore avec autant de force. Elle tenta pendant plusieurs minutes de se concentrer sur la respiration régulière de Drago mais un autre soupir provenant de son esprit venait se mêler à celui qu'elle tentait d'écouter avec acharnement.

L'image du carnet noir s'imposa dans son esprit et malgré elle, elle se leva et marcha vers les vêtements de Drago, qu'elle lui avait enlevé plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle fouilla méticuleusement l'ensemble de ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un objet de petite taille qu'elle devina réduit par magie. Elle tendit la main pour apercevoir le petit carnet noir posé sur la paume de sa main. Elle soupira, sa confiance en Drago s'ébranla mais sa curiosité prit une nouvelle fois le dessus et elle se dépêcha de lancer un sort au journal pour lui rendre sa taille normale. Elle reprit sa place au chevet de Drago pour reprendre sa lecture.

Elle y découvrit l'histoire de Rogue, son ascension chez les mangemorts, ses conflits avec les maraudeurs et les missions qu'il avait effectué pour Voldemort jusqu'à la découverte de la prophétie sur Harry qui avait amené Voldemort jusqu'à Godric's Hollow.

_« 01 novembre 1981_

_J'ai froid. Cela fait plusieurs heures que je marche sans but et je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête ce que j'ai vu là-bas. Sa maison était en ruine, les curieux s'étaient empressés toute la journée devant chez elle pour célébrer la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour célébrer une nouvelle fois le nom de Potter. Lily Evans était passée à la trappe, son fils monopolisant la mémoire collective. Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche ici. La savoir morte me fait tellement mal, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé une seconde fois. J'ai envie de mourir._

_05 novembre 1981 _

_Il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis la mort de Lily. Mon nouveau mentor m'a lui aussi conseillé d'écrire ce qu'il m'arrivait afin que mes pensées chaotique deviennent cohérente…._ »

Hermione continua de lire pendant plusieurs heures, découvrant la nouvelle nature de son professeur de potions. Elle sentait qu'il l'accompagnait tout au long de sa lecture et de ses découvertes, caché quelque part dans sa tête. A la fin de la journée, elle arriva enfin aux passages qui la concernaient. Rogue l'obligea à arrêter sa lecture à cet instant. Il lui demanda inlassablement de la rejoindre et elle tenta de résister. Mais comme un peu plus tôt, l'homme avait glissé cette idée dans son esprit et elle avait du mal à s'en défaire. Agacée, elle referma le carnet brusquement. Elle soupira, lança un regard à Drago, qui dormait encore, et se leva à contrecœur.

En sortant de la hutte, elle évita tout contact avec les autres sorciers et se glissa discrètement dans l'infirmerie déserte. Son regard glissa aussitôt vers le corps de Rogue qui était encore secoué de convulsion. Elle ne s'approcha pas, se contentant de s'asseoir sur le lit le plus éloigné. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas quitter le vampire du regard.

- _Mon corps est faible, _entendit-elle dans sa tête. _Il n'arrive plus à guérir par lui-même. Ne t'en occupe pas, je veux m'assurer que tu connaisses toute la vérité avant qu'il soit trop tard pour moi._

Hermione ferma un instant les yeux, elle lui en voulait de s'être attaquée à Drago, mais en l'écoutant, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, et elle ne pensait pas être capable de le voir mourir sous ses yeux.

- _Je t'en prie continue._

Elle détacha ses yeux à contrecœur du corps du maître des potions et se replongea dans sa lecture.

« _25 septembre 1998_

_Hermione Granger. Gryffondor, insupportable, Miss Je-sais-tout, irritable, agaçante. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi une telle odeur sur une fille comme elle. C'était incompréhensible. C'était… C'était terriblement tentant. Après tout, elle était tout à fait accessible, tout à fait vulnérable entre ces murs. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'assouvir enfin le désir que provoque en moi son odeur. Enfin goûter à l'élixir le plus savoureux qu'il m'a été donné de sentir. Si tentant… _

_Oublier le professeur, laisser parler l'animal, oublier les règles qui m'en empêchent puis disparaître. Son odeur me rend fou, me fait perdre la raison, me fait oublier toutes ses règles qui régissent ma vie et m'obligent à éviter de respirer ici. Mais la tentation est trop grande lorsqu'elle est là, quand je sais que l'odeur de son élixir peut à tout moment toucher mes narines. Je veux la goûter… et mourir. Mourir en ayant encore son odeur en moi, sur le bout de mes lèvres._

_[…]_

_29 septembre 1998_

_Je n'aurais jamais dû. J'aurais dû la considérer tel le fruit défendu. Elle avait confiance en moi. Elle connaissait ma véritable nature, elle n'avait pourtant pas peur que je ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit. Elle m'a aidé, m'a soigné. J'ai laissé la chose qui est en moi prendre le contrôle, aussi bien d'elle que de moi. Dumbledore avait tort, je suis bien un animal, guidé par ses instinct de survie, guidé par ses désirs aussi fou soit-il. Je l'ai souillé. Je veux mourir du mal que je lui ai fait. J'ai blessé cet être pur au plus profond d'elle-même. Je veux qu'elle me tue pour ce que je lui ai fait, je ne veux plus de son sang, je ne veux plus la toucher, je ne veux plus lui faire aucun mal. Elle ne mérite pas ce que j'ai pu lui faire. Je ne mérite pas le pardon. Son odeur m'a rendu ivre, je souhaiterai être séparé de chacun de mes sens qui pourraient me tenter de lui faire du mal. Elle si belle, si soumise à mon emprise. J'aurai pu m'attaquer à n'importe qui d'autre mais je n'aurai pas dû la toucher. Pas elle._ »

Hermione ferma brutalement le carnet noir. Que lui avait-il fait ? Le corps de la jeune femme commença à trembler. Des images s'imposaient à son esprit sans qu'elle ne puis le contrôler. Elle sentait que Rogue essayait de les canaliser pour qu'elle garde les idées claires. Elle avait envie de fuir mais elle savait que si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il disait, il resterait dans sa tête indéfiniment ne la laissant pas tranquille.

- _S'il te plait, il faut que tu lises. _

Alors Hermione ouvrit une nouvelle fois le journal pour continuer de lire et découvrir l'ensemble de son histoire oubliée.


	9. L'ombre de la mort

Oulala ! Je suis vraiment désolé de poster la suite après tant de temps, mais puisque je travaille pendant les vacances scolaires, je n'ai pas trouvé de temps pou écrire entre juin et septembre et j'en suis vraiment désolé. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et que vous continuerez à lire !

Je remercie mes nombreux revieweurs ! ** jjunee, NatsuShizu, Inoubliable-Violette, Van3xxx, trjkhi, yu-chan-x3, eirann4ever (bon retour dans le monde de la fanfiction) et alexandracmoi !**

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 09**

**L'ombre de la mort**

Le lendemain matin fut douloureux. Il avait du mal à se rappeler un jour où il ne s'était pas réveillé sans avoir mal. Ce sentiment renforçait la sensation qu'il avait de ne pas appartenir totalement à ce camp. Il y aurait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui lui rappellerait d'où il venait et que le nom qu'il portait le destinait à la souffrance, quoi qu'il fasse. Drago siffla entre ses dents lorsqu'une de ses inspirations lui arracha une douleur aiguë dans les côtes. Apparemment, la magie ne réparait pas tout facilement. Il fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux néanmoins pour retrouver le visage qui le réconforterait et qui lui rappellerait pourquoi il devait souffrir ainsi. Il fronça les sourcils néanmoins puisque les traits du visage de la personne qui veillait sur lui étaient loin de lui rappeler ceux d'Hermione.

- Potter ? Souffla-t-il difficilement.

Harry ouvrit les yeux dès qu'il entendit son nom. Il tourna aussitôt la tête pour voir le Serpentard l'observer, les sourcils froncés. Il tenta un sourire pour le rassurer, mais les deux hommes n'étaient pas assez proches pour que Malfoy puisse y voir un quelconque signe de réconfort. Le Gryffondor tenta de dire quelque chose, mais Drago fut plus rapide.

- Où est Hermione ?

Harry ne fut pas surpris de cette question, lui aussi aurait demandé après celle qu'il aimait s'il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation. Il avait été heureux de voir le visage rassurant de Ginny à son réveil après l'attaque de Poudlard. Et Hermione était finalement la seule véritable alliée de Drago parmi leur groupe de résistant. Alors comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi et la nuit entière à veiller un autre homme que lui ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'elle était restée aux côtés de l'homme qui l'avait frappé et qui voulait sa mort du plus profond de son être ? Harry secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas, car c'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu entendre lui-même si la situation avait été inversée.

- Elle est partie se reposer un peu, lui dit-il alors, elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

- Et Rogue ? Où est-il ?

Malgré la fatigue et la douleur, le ton glacial de la voix de Drago était parfaitement audible. La haine que pouvait ressentir le Serpentard dépassait de loin celle qu'avait pu ressentir Harry envers son professeur quelques années plus tôt. Il compatit aussitôt avec son amie de se retrouver entre deux hommes aussi passionné. Les prochains jours n'allaient pas être faciles pour elle. Si Rogue guérissait tout du moins.

- A l'infirmerie. Il a perdu connaissance après t'avoir attaqué. Il est dans un sal état.

- Tant mieux, murmura Drago

Il se retourna dans son lit, tournant ainsi le dos au Gryffondor pour lui signaler que toute conversation était close. Harry secoua la tête, maudissant le caractère des Serpentards. Il se demanda ce qu'Hermione pouvait lui trouver. En y réfléchissant, il se demanda ce qu'Hermione pouvait leur trouver.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore ne s'était jamais senti aussi vieux. Les derniers mois avait été particulièrement difficile et la lassitude se lisait sur chacun de ses traits. Cette guerre serait sans aucun doute la dernière pour lui, il ne voulait plus assister à d'autres combats, à d'autres carnages. Que le mage noir gagne ou pas, il se fit la promesse d'en arrêter là, après avoir accompagné Harry Potter vers sa destiné.

Le spectacle sous ses yeux ne fit que le conforter dans son choix. Severus Rogue ne ressemblait plus en rien à ce qu'il avait connu de lui. Son état ne s'était pas améliorer, ses blessures ne se refermaient pas, et sa peau se desséchait par manque de sang. Il avait essayé de le convaincre, les rares fois où il avait repris conscience, de se nourrir, de prendre un peu de son sang, pour guérir et pouvoir aller chasser de nouveaux, et se remettre sur pied. Mais le vampire s'était contenté de le fixer intensément, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en ferait rien, et qu'il était prêt à partir lui aussi.

Dumbledore lâcha un long soupire à cette pensée. Il avait vu grandir Rogue, il l'avait pardonné et aidé après la mort de Lily. Il l'avait couvert lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé sa condition de vampire. Il n'avait rien dit au sujet de sa relation avec une élève. Et pourtant, lui aussi, il l'abandonnait. A croire que Dumbledore était destiné à voir toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait mourir avant lui, pendant qu'il traversait les âges inlassablement.

- Albus ?

La voix remplie d'inquiétude sortit le directeur de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête pour voir le Professeur McGonnagal l'observait d'un air inquiet.

- Oh Minerva ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer.

- Je vois ça, dit-elle d'un air sévère. Vous avez l'air épuisé, vous devriez allez vous reposer.

Le directeur resta silencieux, et pour prouver le contraire à son adjointe, il se leva de son siège et fit quelque pas dans la pièce. Inconsciemment il s'approcha du lit qu'occupait Severus et agrippa le drap qui recouvrait à moitié son corps. D'un geste paternaliste, il l'ajusta sur le corps inerte avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

- Je ne peux pas…

La réponse fit sursauter le professeur McGonnagal qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme lui réponde.

- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il, s'il ne veut plus se battre, je tiens à être là jusqu'à la fin.

La directrice des Gryffondors ne répondit rien. Elle s'approcha de Dumbledore et posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien. Albus hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris et Minerva retira sa main. Elle avait essayé de détourner son regard de celui qui avait été son élève et son collègue, mais maintenant qu'elle en était bien plus proche, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Son visage était figé dans une expression de douleur. Le professeur McGonnagal fut désolé de se rendre compte que cette expression n'était pas si inhabituelle sur le visage du professeur de Potions. Son regard descendit pour contempler ce que lui avait infligé les mangemorts, mais s'en fut trop pour elle, puisqu'elle préféra se retourner pour ne plus avoir à le regarder.

- N'y a-t-il rien à faire Albus ? Pour l'aider à partir en paix ?

- Il n'y a rien, chuchota-t-il, rien qui ne soit moins douloureux que ce qu'il subit actuellement. Tout ce que l'on peut espérer, c'est qu'il se reprenne et survive ou que ses blessures ne le tuent rapidement.

Le professeur McGonnagal ne put retenir un reniflement mais elle réussit à contenir ses larmes. Albus passa à côté d'elle et repartit s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, accompagnant par la pensée le vampire, afin qu'il puisse trouver la paix. Après réflexion, Minerva sortit sa baguette de sa poche et métamorphosa un lit d'appoint en siège afin d'attendre elle aussi, que Severus ait poussé son dernier souffle.

* * *

Ron et Ginny rejoignirent Harry dans la hutte un peu plus tard dans la journée. Ils lui apportèrent de quoi déjeuner et s'installèrent à côté de lui en silence, afin de ne pas réveiller Malfoy. Ginny s'inquiéta du visage fatigué d'Harry mais ce dernier la rassura d'un sourire avant de mordre dans un de ses toasts.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Ron en désignant le Serpentard du menton.

- Ca va, répondit Harry, il a demandait après Hermione ce matin. Et elle, comment elle va ?

- On ne l'a pas vu, répondit Ginny, elle n'était plus à l'infirmerie ce matin quand j'y suis passée.

Sa voix n'était plus aussi enjouée en évoquant l'infirmerie et Harry fronça les sourcils en l'entendant. Ginny lança un regard triste à Ron comme pour lui demander de l'aide.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'infirmerie ? demanda le Survivant alerte.

- C'est Rogue, chuchota Ron, Dumbledore dit qu'il se laisse mourir. Ca ne serait pas très difficile pour lui de guérir s'il le voulait. Mais il ne veut pas.

Harry reposa aussitôt son toast et écarta son assiette en entendant les révélations de son ami. Rogue était de ses personnes qu'il avait toujours imaginé survivre à la guerre. Que ce soit Voldemort ou l'Ordre du Phénix qui en sorte vainqueur. Il ne doutait plus de son allégeance, mais il le croyait assez ruser pour survivre même si c'était les mangemorts qui s'emparait du monde sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il meure alors même que l'issue de la guerre n'était même pas décidée. Inconsciemment, il se leva de sa chaise sous les regards interrogateurs de Ron et Ginny et quitta la hutte. Sa marche se transforma en course effréné et il traversa le campement jusqu'à la hutte qui servait d'infirmerie. Le professeur McGonnagal et le professeur Dumbledore sursautèrent lorsque le Gryffondor ouvrit la porte à la volée. Avant que l'un ou l'autre puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, Harry avait déjà traversé la pièce jusqu'au corps de Rogue. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules lacérées et il le secoua sans ménagement.

- Réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous !

Minerva fut la plus rapide à réagir car elle se leva et accourut auprès du jeune homme pour tenter de l'écarter. Harry se débâtit, ses pleures se mêlant à ses cris. Il céda quelques instants plus tard, se rendant compte que ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet et que Rogue restait inconscient. Il tomba à genoux et pleura contre l'épaule du professeur McGonnagal qui le soutenait tant bien que mal.

- Calmez-vous, répétait-elle en lui tapotant le dos, calmez-vous Potter.

Albus resta pétrifié, à regarder le jeune homme pleurer contre sa directrice de maison. Comment Severus en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il pu se faire aimer d'une élève ? Comment avait-il pu effacer la haine qu'Harry Potter lui vouait, au point que le garçon pleure pour lui ? Ce dernier dû se rendre compte que le directeur l'observait car il s'éloigna de l'épaule de son professeur et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Il lança un regard à Dumbledore tout en se redressant. Son corps était encore secoué par les sanglots qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Il se tourna vers Rogue et attrapa sa main valide.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit-il en chuchotant. Voldemort a été battu grâce à l'amour, celui que ma mère me portait. Et maintenant, Voldemort gagne une bataille grâce à l'amour, je ne veux pas qu'il est cette nouvelle arme avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il comprenne que l'amour peut-être aussi dévastateur que protecteur.

Minerva dévisagea son élève, car elle ne comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Dumbledore se contenta de secouer la tête, impuissant. Quoi qu'Harry dise, personne d'autre que Severus ne pouvait se battre pour sa survie. Le jeune homme remarqua l'incompréhension du professeur McGonnagal. Il tenta de trouver les mots pour s'expliquer.

- Voldemort a s'en doute chercher à se débarrasser du professeur Rogue, lorsqu'on voit ce qu'il lui a infligé. Mais il n'y ait pas parvenu, grâce à l'amour que le professeur Rogue porte à Hermione. Mais au final c'est cet amour qui le tue. Parce qu'il ne veut pas se battre pour vivre s'il n'est pas partagé. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive… j'ai toujours vu l'amour comme la protection la plus puissante, je ne veux pas le voir comme une arme de destruction.

- Harry, murmura Albus, on ne peut pas se battre pour lui. Malgré toute l'affection que nous pouvons lui apporter.

Le Gryffondor releva la tête brutalement pour dévisager le directeur avec force.

- C'est vrai, nous ne pouvons rien faire, mais Hermione le peut, elle lui a montré dans le passé qu'elle l'aimait, Ron, Ginny et moi avons accepté cet amour. Je ne comprends pas qu'un sortilège d'amnésie puisse tout effacer comme si rien n'avait existé entre eux, je ne l'accepte pas.

Alors aussitôt qu'il était entré, Harry ressortit, déterminé. Minerva soupira et regarda Albus se lever une nouvelle fois pour retourner au chevet de Severus. Il passa une main sur le visage du vampire, comme s'il essayait d'effacer toute la douleur qu'on pouvait y voir.

- Des personnes se battent pour toi, Severus. Il faut que tu te battes avec eux pour revenir parmi nous.

* * *

Hermione déambulait dans la forêt, le regard perdu. Ses pas laissaient des traces dans la neige, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas de laisser la marque de son passage sur le sol. Le journal fermement serré dans sa main, elle cherchait à atteindre la lisière. Un coup de vent froid, souleva ses cheveux dans les airs et la fit frissonner. Elle resserra la cape autour de ses épaules pour se réchauffer. Elle savait désormais d'où lui venait l'étoffe. Elle savait à qui appartenait cette odeur si particulière qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité dès qu'elle s'emmitouflait dans le vêtement. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se replonger dans ses souvenirs qui lui faisaient défaut. Si ce qu'elle avait lu dans le journal était vrai, elle n'arrivait pas à admettre que le sortilège d'amnésie avait tout effacé. Elle chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire mais aucun sentiment d'amour envers Rogue ne rejaillissait et elle revenait sans cesse à penser à l'affection certaine qu'elle ressentait pour Drago.

Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans la neige. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? S'il avait caché le journal, c'est qu'il devait être au courant de ce qui se passait entre elle et Rogue et il avait empêché qu'elle découvre la vérité plus tôt. Il avait aussi laissé faire le rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre eux, sans état d'âme sur ce que Rogue pensait de cette nouvelle relation. Elle avait du mal à cerner Drago. Etait-il réellement amoureux d'elle ? Jouait-il avec elle pour se faire une place plus confortable au sein de l'Ordre ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se souvenir, une migraine vrillait les tympans de la jeune femme, et elle s'empêcha alors de continuer de fouiller sa mémoire. Elle continua sa route, en quête de ce qui pourrait lui prouver les dires de Rogue. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas pu inventer toute cette histoire mais son esprit d'analyse avait besoin de preuves, autre que le témoignage précis retranscrit dans le carnet noir qu'elle tenait à la main.

La situation dangereuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne la fit pas reculer. Elle se trouvait désormais bien plus près de Poudlard et des mangemorts que des membres de l'Ordre réfugiés au cœur de la forêt. Par sécurité, elle sortit sa baguette. Les sens en alerte, elle s'approcha de plus en plus de la lisière. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre à l'idée de se trouver non loin du danger mais aussi à l'idée de découvrir si ce qu'elle avait lu se révélait vrai. Hermione savait que ce qu'elle cherchait se trouvait à l'extérieur de la forêt mais elle continua cependant sa marche en longeant le parc caché par les premiers arbres qui ornaient la forêt interdite.

Comme indiqué dans le carnet noir, elle dépassa la cabane d'Hagrid qui était en ruine, puisque l'objet de sa recherche se trouvait au-delà. Elle marcha bien plus loin que ce qu'elle avait déjà franchi autrefois avec Harry et Ron. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'espérait plus trouver ce qu'elle recherchait et elle commença à se dire que Rogue avait tout inventé, pour se construire une couverture et réintégrer l'Ordre du Phénix sous les ordres de Voldemort.

Aussitôt, elle regretta ses pensées car elle venait de mettre les pieds dans une clairière, semblable en tout point à celle décrite dans le journal du maître des potions. L'endroit n'avait rien de sinistre, comme elle se l'était imaginé, mais semblait plutôt paisible. Hermione avait l'impression que le temps avait suspendu son vol dans cette partie du parc et qu'on n'y ressentait pas les ravages de la guerre. La jeune femme aurait voulu y rester, immobile, afin d'oublier les horreurs qui se déroulaient autour d'elle.

Elle secoua la tête à ces pensées. Ses amis avaient besoin d'elle, quel que soit l'issu de la guerre, elle ne voulait pas les abandonner. Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle retrouve les fragments de sa vie qui lui faisait défaut, et elle se rappela alors la raison de sa venue dans ce lieu. Elle commença alors à inspecter le sol recouvert de neige. A l'aide de ses pieds, elle essaya de dégager le manteau blanc et après plusieurs mètres son pied butta contre quelque chose de dur.

La Gryffondor retint son souffle, chaque découverte semblait démontrer que Rogue lui avait dit toute la vérité. La plus importante d'entre elle se trouvait sous ses pieds. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler d'émotion. Elle s'agenouilla et sortit ses mains de sous sa cape pour dégager la neige. Elle ne ressentit pas le froid de la neige sous ses doigts, ni même le froid du marbre blanc. Elle retraça les lettres qui y étaient gravées tout en lisant l'inscription en chuchotant.

- « Ici repose Merwyn Severus Rogue, fils d'Hermione Jean Granger et de Severus Rogue, qu'il repose en paix loin de cette vie qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de vivre. »

La jeune femme en eut le souffle coupé et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ses jambes ne la portèrent plus et elle s'effondra au sol à côté de la pierre tombale. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et elle commença à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle regarda à nouveau à travers ses larmes l'inscription de la pierre tombale, quand des souvenirs assaillirent son esprit.

« _Elle était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie, Ginny lui tenait la main et elles écoutaient toutes les deux ce que l'infirmière lui disait._

_- … j'ai également une nouvelle très important à vous annoncer. Vous êtes enceinte d'un mois. _

_- Enceinte ? répéta Ginny sans comprendre_

_- C'est… c'est impossible, bafouillait Hermione. Vous en êtes sûre ? _

_- Absolument jeune fille, lui confirma Madame Pomfresh _»

_« Elle se trouvait avec Ron dans la tour d'astronomie. Rogue les avait surpris et son visage ne cessait de faire des allers retours entre elle et son ami. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions et ses yeux rubis se mirent à pleurer, il se retourna pour cacher sa faiblesse. Ron avait quitté la pièce pour les laisser s'expliquer. _

_- Ce n'est pas possible Hermione, lui murmurait-il, pas Weasley …_

_- Ron Weasley est meilleur homme que vous ne le serez jamais, lui répondait-elle en colère._

_- Mais un homme bon ne met pas une fille de 17 ans enceinte_

_- C'est vrai, et c'est pour ça que Ron est un homme bon. C'est pour ça que Severus Rogue ne sera jamais un homme bon, car je porte votre enfant, Professeur. »_

_« Elle entendit une voix au loin l'appeler et lui demander de se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie. Elle vit Rogue pencher au-dessus d'elle et l'observait de ses yeux rouges. _

_- Professeur ? Que se passe-t-il ? Se voyait-elle demander. _

_- Il faut que vous vous détendiez Hermione, ne pensez à rien pendant quelques instantes et faites-moi confiances._

_Elle rouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit Rogue prononcer le nom de « Goyle » et elle se voyait tenter de comprendre ce qui se passer autour d'elle. _

_- Professeur, expliquez-moi._

_Le regard triste de l'homme l'alarma et elle se vit porter une main sur son ventre._

_- Professeur Rogue, pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens plus mon enfant ?_

_Les rideaux s'ouvrirent après sa question et Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh se rendirent auprès d'elle. Elle entendit l'infirmière s'adresser à elle d'un air grave._

_- Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile Miss Granger et il va falloir être forte. La chute que vous avez subie plus tôt a été fatale pour votre enfant, il n'a pas survécu._

_- Vous voulez dire que j'ai fait une fausse couche?  
- Non Hermione, votre enfant est encore en vous, il est mort mais bien présent dans votre utérus._

_- Comment ça ? Je vais devoir accoucher d'un enfant mort ! »_

Les flashes cessèrent d'envahir l'esprit d'Hermione, bientôt remplacés par un nouveau mal de tête. Les larmes de la jeune femme redoublèrent en se rendant compte des fragments de souvenir qui était venu se rappeler à elle. Elle espéra tout à coup replonger dans son amnésie plutôt que de revivre toutes ses souffrances, plutôt que de devoir refaire le deuil de son enfant. Son corps, fatigué de devoir supporter autant de douleur s'affaissa et la jeune femme s'allongea dans la neige tout contre la pierre tombale. Elle posa son visage contre la pierre froide et glissa son index sur les inscriptions afin de former encore et encore les lettres qui composaient le prénom de son fils mort-né. Au fil des minutes une mélodie lui revint en mémoire et elle se rappela l'avoir fredonné à son fils alors qu'il était encore vivant et en sécurité à l'intérieur d'elle. La berceuse franchit les lèvres de la Gryffondor et s'éleva dans le silence de la clairière pour accompagner son fils dans l'au-delà. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour reposer à jamais auprès de cet être qu'elle avait aimé de tout son cœur.

* * *

Harry traversa les rangées de huttes du refuge la tête baissée. Il avait cherché tout l'après-midi après son amie afin de lui demander d'aider Rogue à guérir, mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis le levé du jour. Il n'avait pas envie de revenir au refuge mais il ne servait à rien d'airer dans les bois sans but avec le danger qui les entourait. Il jeta un regard à la hutte qui servait d'infirmerie sans pouvoir se résoudre à y retourner. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de regarder le maître des potions mourir. Remus ne semblait pas en être plus capable puisqu'il attendait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine devant la porte, le regard rivé au sol.

Harry passa son chemin et se hâta de rejoindre sa propre hutte pour se reposer et essayer de ne plus penser à l'ombre de la mort qui planait au-dessus de Rogue. Cependant il se rappela trop tard que Drago était convalescent à l'intérieur de la hutte et qu'il le bombarderait de question sur Hermione dès son retour. Ginny et Ron attendait le retour du Gryffondor eux aussi, assis en silence à côté du lit du Serpentard. Ils levèrent tous les trois les yeux sur Harry dès qu'il franchit la porte.

- Tu as trouvé Hermione ? demanda aussitôt Malfoy.

Harry résista à l'envie de lui lancer un regard assassin, et chercha plutôt un appui visuel auprès de Ginny qui lui sourit tendrement.

- Non, personne ne l'a vue depuis ce matin.

Drago fronça les sourcils à cette réponse et il écarta les couvertures de son corps pour se lever.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous faites là à ne rien faire. Il faut la retrouver, surtout avec Rogue dans les parages.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Rogue, lui répondit Ron, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps à ce qu'il parait.

Malfoy tenta de dissimuler le mince sourire naissant sur ses lèvres à cette information mais cela n'échappa à Harry. Malgré cette nouvelle, le Serpentard se redressa quand même et sortit du lit avant d'attraper sa cape et sortir à la recherche d'Hermione. Il glissa une main à l'intérieur de sa poche et fut surpris de la trouver vide. Harry, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, le remarqua lui aussi.

- Tu es surpris de ne pas trouver le journal de Rogue dans tes affaires Malfoy ? L'information a fait le tour du refuge comme une trainée de poudre. Rogue aurait envoyé son journal intime par l'intermédiaire d'Hedwige à Hermione afin qu'elle se rappelle de ce qu'ils s'est passé entre eux. Mais tu étais là pour l'en empêcher. La vérité finit toujours pas être découverte.

Drago écarquilla les yeux face à cette révélation. Qu'Hermione trouve le carnet était la dernière qu'il avait voulu, mais elle avait quand même réussit à mettre la main dessus. Il fit un pas en avant pour sortir de la hutte mais Harry se mit sur son chemin en lui attrapant le bras pour l'empêcher de sortir.

- Je ne te laisserais pas te mettre entre eux, Malfoy !

- Lâche-moi Potter. Tu as vu ce dont il était capable et tu le laisses approcher ta meilleure amie ! Quel exemple d'amitié tu fais. Répondit le Serpentard d'une voix glaciale.

- Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter ce qu'il se passait entre Rogue et Hermione. Ta relation avec elle est basée sur un mensonge, je ne te laisserais pas l'empêcher de connaître la vérité. Si tu tiens à elle, tu la laisseras faire son choix en connaissance de cause.

Le visage de Drago se durcit, incapable d'accepter qu'un Gryffondor lui dicte ses choix. Il tira sur son bras pour se dégager de l'emprise d'Harry qui le lâcha. Ce dernier le rattrapa cependant avant qu'il sorte et le plaqua contre le mur, une main resserrée sur sa gorge. Malfoy tenta de se dégager mais il manquait d'air.

- Lâche-moi Potter ! murmura-t-il

- Je ne te laisserais pas sortir d'ici, répondit Harry d'une voix forte.

Voyant, la situation dégénérer, Ron et Ginny s'approchèrent d'eux pour les séparer. Ginny tenta de desserrer la main d'Harry tandis que Ron maintenait Drago pour ne pas qu'il sorte.

- Lâche-le Harry, s'écria la jeune femme, ses blessures sont en train de se rouvrir, il doit retourner s'allonger.

Ginny caressa délicatement les doigts du jeune homme, resserrés sur la gorge du Serpentard. Harry desserra sa prise lorsqu'il rencontra le regard plein de reproche de la rouquine. Il s'éloigna à contre cœur pendant que Malfoy reprenait son souffle et que Ron le renvoyait se coucher.

- Je dois changer ses bandages, sors s'il te plait Harry.

La jeune femme embrassa le Gryffondor sur la joue avant de l'obliger à quitter la hutte. En observant le ciel, Harry remarqua que la nuit commençait à s'installer et il s'inquiéta à nouveau de ne pas voir Hermione revenir, où qu'elle soit allée. Les réfugiés commençaient à rentrer dans les habitations de fortunes pour passer une nouvelle nuit loin de leur foyer. Les membres de l'Ordre allaient se coucher eux aussi, après une nouvelle journée d'inaction. Des chandelles éclairaient encore l'infirmerie, il n'y avait plus personne dehors, aussi Harry ne pouvait qu'entrer à son tour à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui se passait.

En passant la porte, il fut déçu de ne pas y trouver Hermione, après avoir espéré pendant tout le trajet qu'elle serait au chevet de Rogue. Remus s'était finalement résolu à entrer dans la hutte. Il se tenait derrière Dumbledore qui était auprès de Rogue qui lui tenait la main. McGonnagal se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit et caressait les cheveux du vampire d'un geste maternel. Kingsley se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce mais Harry se dit qu'il était là pour s'assurer que Rogue était bel et bien mort et qu'il n'aurait plus de soucis à se faire avec lui.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Dumbledore avait relevé la tête pour observer qui arrivait. Il fit un mince sourire en voyant Harry et ce dernier s'approcha du lit du mourant. Le directeur semblait attendre quelque chose du Gryffondor aussi celui-ci se sentit obliger de dire quelque chose.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé Hermione, dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Alors il n'y a plus rien à faire pour Severus à présent, à part l'accompagner jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Dumbledore soupira à la fin de sa phrase et il sembla prendre une dizaine d'année supplémentaire. Harry observa le corps de Rogue qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le matin même. Son visage semblait cependant plus serein, et contrairement à ce matin, on entendait distinctement sa respiration qui était saccadée. Ses blessures n'étaient plus à vif, puisque son corps ne semblait plus contenir assez de sang pour continuer à saigner. Si Dumbledore ne le savait aux portes de la mort, Harry aurait pu croire qu'il était en train de se rétablir. Le Gryffondor ne savait pas s'il avait sa place dans la pièce, mais un sourire réconfortant de Remus lui suffit et il s'approcha à son tour du lit du maître des potions pour l'accompagner durant les dernières minutes de sa vie.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais le jeune homme ne se retourna pas. Cela devait être un autre membre de l'Ordre, curieux de voir le vampire s'éteindre. Mais en face de lui il vit que Dumbledore avait relevé la tête et que son visage s'était illuminé. Curieux, il se retourna.

- Hermione ! s'écria-t-il alors.

La jeune femme se tenait sur le pas de la porte, étonné de voir que certaines personnes s'inquiétaient assez du sort de Rogue pour se trouver dans la pièce. Elle avait les cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire et parsemés de flocons de neige. Ses yeux et ses joues étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Ses vêtements étaient trempés. Elle était, en définitif, dans un état pitoyable. Elle ne regarda pas son ami et se contenta de fixer Dumbledore, le regard éteint.

- Professeur, dit-elle d'une voix basse, que puis-je faire ?

- Je crois, ma chère, qu'il est trop tard pour lui à présent. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire c'est vous tenir là et lui montrer que vous l'avez accompagnez jusqu'à la fin.

- Non, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante, ce n'est pas possible.

Elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à se trouver entre Harry et le professeur McGonnagal qui s'écartèrent tous les deux pour lui laisser la place auprès de Severus. Il était positionné dos à elle et elle ne voyait de lui que les longues estafilades, causés par les coups de fouets, qui n'avaient pas cicatrisées. Elle leva la main pour lui toucher les cheveux, comme le faisait Minerva quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle dégagea ses cheveux de son oreille avec tendresse. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et pencha son visage près de son oreille.

- Severus, murmura-t-elle.

Son prénom, qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé depuis si longtemps mourut dans un soupire. Elle essaya de contenir ses larmes pour l'appeler une nouvelle fois, et essayer de le sortir de sa léthargie.

- Severus, dit-elle à nouveau, je t'en prie, je te crois. Et je veux que tu m'aides à me souvenir de ce que nous avons vécu.

Ses paroles lui rappelèrent les souvenirs qui avaient afflués dans son esprit quelques heures plus tôt, et elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et échouèrent sur le visage tuméfié de Severus qui n'avait pas bougé. Le professeur McGonnagal ne put retenir un sanglot tandis que Dumbledore et Remus se reculaient eux aussi pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Hermione et Rogue. La Gryffondor ne pouvait pas imaginer devoir faire le deuil d'une personne avec qui elle avait partagé des choses dont elle se souvenait à peine. Une personne avec qui elle avait partagé un enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de rester dans l'ignorance.

- Severus ! Se mit-elle à crier parmi ses pleurs afin de le réveiller

Elle ne voulait pas accepter cette séparation. Elle ne voulait pas que Voldemort réussissent à lui enlever un autre être auquel elle semblait tenir aussi fort. Harry regarda son amie souffrir devant elle et il esquissa un pas pour venir la réconforter, mais le professeur McGonnagal l'empêcha d'avancer d'avantage.

- _Severus_ ! cria-t-elle à nouveau sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait poussé ce cri dans sa tête.

En réponse, une voix caverneuse résonna au plus profond de son être et Hermione faillit ne pas croire qu'il lui répondait enfin.

- _Hermione ? Comment as-tu fais pour me parler par l'esprit ?_

_- Les explications seront pour plus tard, je t'en prie il faut que tu te réveilles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

_- A quoi bon ? _demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

_- Je te crois, Severus. Je crois tout ce que tu as pu écrire dans ce journal ! Il faut que tu te réveilles pour m'aider à me souvenir de tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. _

Hermione observa le visage du vampire. L'expression figé se son visage semblait se modifier. Elle vit ses lèvres remuer, et même si aucun son n'en sortait, c'était le signe qu'il était encore en vie, et qu'il s'accrochait pour revenir parmi eux.

- Je t'en prie, murmura la jeune femme à l'oreille de Rogue, il faut que tu reviennes.

- Hermione, réussit-il à dire.

Les membres présents dans la pièce, n'y croyant plus, ne purent retenir une exclamation en entendant la voix rauque du maître des potions s'élever dans le silence. Hermione ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, remonta sa manche et murmura une incantation qui lui taillada l'avant-bras. Elle pressa son poignet contre la bouche du vampire pour y faire couler le sang.

- S'il te plait, bois Severus, murmura-t-elle.

Aussi lorsqu'elle sentit la première aspiration contre sa peau, Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation de joie.


	10. La loutre et le serpent

****Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire pour m'excuser de mon retard. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de lire ce nouveau chapitre après autant de temps sans publication. Je tiens tout de même à vous remercier pour votre attente et pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées suite à la lecture du chapitre 09. Merci donc à **Jjunee, Alexandracmoi, Natsushizu, Sororitas, Van3xxx, Trjkhi, Eirann4ever, Lucille et Imlostagain-3** pour vos messages d'encouragements !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes (n'hésitez pas à vous connecter avec votre pseudo si vous êtes inscrits sur le site !) :

**Natsushizu** : Merci pour ta review, et désolé pour le retard de publication. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

**Sororitas** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, désolé de te répondre que maintenant mais je préfère répondre aux reviews peu de temps avant la publication du chapitre suivant, qui ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs. A BIENTOT

**Trjkhi** : Je suis désolé du retard que j'ai pris dans la publication ! Je suis contente du soutien que tu m'apportes par review. C'est toujours très agréable de voir que tu attends la suite avec impatience. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre à te requête avant maintenant, mais je te promets la suite dans 1 mois maxi ! J'espère que ce retour sera également triomphant et que tu me pardonneras à nouveau le retard. Merci de me lire :)

**Lucille** : Whoua ! ta review me fait vraiment plaisir, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, mais ça montre que ce que j'écris est efficace alors je ne m'en plaint pas ;) J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite, malgré le retard de publication.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**La loutre et le serpent**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression de sortir d'une longue léthargie dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Comme s'il avait enfin pu trouver le sommeil après tant d'années d'insomnies. Il se sentait encore engourdi, et il n'avait pas encore retrouvé l'ensemble de ses capacités. Il se redressa sur son lit et observa son corps dévêtu. L'ensemble de ses blessures avait disparus, une peau pâle recouvrait la chair, qui était encore à vif il y a quelques heures. Cette peau translucide était le reflet qu'il manquait encore de sang pour être totalement rétablie. Il en fut soulagé. Manquer de force signifiait qu'il avait réussi à ne pas vider la jeune femme de tout son sang. Mais, il était certain qu'aucun des sorciers présents ne l'aurait laissé faire dans le cas inverse.

Il tourna la tête pour observer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Immédiatement son regard fut attiré par une forme allongée sur un lit à côté du sien. Elle portait toujours sa robe blanche du bal de noël, ainsi que la cape qu'il lui avait mise sur les épaules cette nuit-là. Son poignet était entouré d'un bandage pour permettre à sa blessure de se refermer. Elle était profondément endormie, les cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage. Pour la première fois depuis l'attaque de Poudlard, Severus sourit.

Il avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant de temps à rattraper ensemble. Mais il usa de toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de la réveiller. Elle avait besoin de sommeil, pour récupérer de la fatigue accentuée par la perte de sang. Il se leva alors avec hésitation, pour tester son corps et voir s'il était assez fort pour le porter. Satisfait de tenir sur ses jambes, il avança de quelques pas jusqu'à la table de nuit à côté du lit où reposait Hermione. Il attrapa la baguette de la jeune femme et lança une incantation sur le pantalon noir qu'il portait pour se rendre plus présentable. Il avisa ensuite le drap de son lit pour le métamorphoser en chemise, qu'il enfila. Il reposa la baguette de la sorcière à côté d'elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux, et il quitta la pièce.

Comme si elle avait senti son absence, Hermione se réveilla peu de temps après le départ du vampire. La migraine revint immédiatement lui vriller les tympans, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle eut du mal à discerner ce qui l'entourait, et elle dut prendre du temps pour s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Enfin, elle put regarder autour d'elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle était seule.

- Severus ?

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce, confirmant qu'elle était seule. Elle soupira. Il était reparti. Elle se rallongea dans son lit, incapable de réfléchir davantage à cet instant. La fatigue vint vite la rattraper et elle replongea dans le sommeil.

* * *

Drago profita que les Gryffondors dans la pièce soient encore endormi pour se lever. Ses blessures le tiraillèrent mais il resta debout, avec la volonté de sortir de là et de retrouver Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas vu beaucoup depuis que Rogue était revenu, et son absence auprès de lui ne présageait rien de bon. Il s'étira sans forcer sur ses plaies que Ginny avait mis longtemps à refermer et il sortit en silence.

Le jour se levait à peine et avait du mal à percer à travers les arbres qui protégeaient le campement. De nombreux sorciers étaient déjà levés et s'affairaient à la vie du camp. Drago ne fit pas attention à eux et marcha droit devant lui en direction de l'infirmerie. C'était là où était censé se trouver Rogue et quelque chose disait au Serpentard qu'Hermione ne devait pas se trouver loin. Il poussa la porte sans ménagement et pénétra aussitôt à l'intérieur.

Il fut surpris de voir Hermione assise sur un des lits, en train de remettre ses chaussures à ses pieds. Elle avait probablement passée la nuit ici. Drago jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Hermione ne regarda pas le nouvel arrivant.

- Hermione, murmura Drago en faisant un pas vers elle

- Tais-toi, lui répondit-elle sèchement sans lui jeter un regard.

- Hermione, répéta-t-il en continuant d'avancer vers elle

La jeune femme releva la tête à regret, pour le dissuader de faire un pas de plus. Le regard qu'elle lui lança fit comprendre à Drago qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui montrer un quelconque signe de sympathie. Il s'arrêta alors, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle finit d'enfiler ses bottines et réajusta sa cape autour de ses épaules. Elle se planta ensuite, droite comme un piquet, face au Serpentard.

- Comment as-tu pu ? lui dit-elle. Tu savais ce qui se passait entre lui et moi avant mon amnésie. Tu savais qu'il voulait entrer à nouveau en contact avec moi. Tu aurais pu l'aider à se libérer des griffes de Voldemort. Tu aurais pu me dire la vérité !

Sa voix s'élevait au fur et à mesure qu'elle le blâmait. Elle s'approchait de lui jusqu'à n'être qu'à moins d'un mètre de son corps. Il la laissa dire et profita qu'elle soit enfin proche de lui pour lui saisir la main avec force, sans possibilité de retrait pour la Gryffondor.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti Hermione, ce que je ressens pour toi est sincère. Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir vraiment ce que tu avais oublié, tu es venue vers moi de plein grès. Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione tandis qu'elle se rappelait de toutes les choses qu'elle avait partagées avec Drago, alors que Severus se battait entre la vie et la mort pour revenir auprès d'elle. Le Serpentard face à elle le révulsait et elle usa de toute sa force pour se dégager de l'emprise de Drago.

- Tu me dégoutes, murmura-t-elle

Le rire froid de l'homme lui répondit. Elle n'arrivait plus à voir à travers lui celui qui l'avait séduite ces derniers jours. Elle n'arrivait plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit envers lui. Au contraire, le mépris qu'elle avait toujours ressenti pour Drago revenait la submergeait par puissante vague. Elle bougea avant de s'en rendre compte. Hermione poussa le Serpentard avec force qui recula de plusieurs pas. Il continua à ricaner

- Tu devrais te dégouter toi-même, Hermione. Tu choisis un homme qui a le double de ton âge. Tu ne te souviens même pas que tu l'aimes. Il n'a pas hésité à choisir Voldemort plutôt que ton satané Ordre du Phénix.

- Va-t'en, s'écria-t-elle pour l'obliger à se taire. Je ne veux plus écouter la moindre de tes paroles. Tout ce que tu dis m'importe. Tu m'as trompé depuis le début.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il quitte l'infirmerie et préféra le devancer. Elle passa à côté de lui en heurtant son épaule avec la sienne. Une fois dehors, elle respira profondément, libre de l'emprise de l'homme à l'intérieur. Elle reprit rapidement sa marche, au cas où Drago serait tenté de la rattraper. Elle traversa le village d'un pas rapide, et soudain elle s'arrêta, incapable de faire un pas de plus.

Le regard de la jeune femme avait croisé les deux onyx de l'homme qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle. Elle se perdit dans l'immensité de ses yeux. Severus n'osa pas bouger lui non plus, de peur qu'elle ne soit pas prête à l'accepter à nouveau dans sa vie. Après quelques secondes, Hermione réussit à lâcher ses yeux pour détailler le reste de sa personne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise blanche et un pantalon en toile noir. Dans ses souvenirs, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi peu vêtu. Elle dû s'avouer que cette tenue, si différente de ses éternelles robes noires, lui allait parfaitement. Il s'échappait une force animale de lui qui l'attirait bien malgré elle. Elle sût à cet instant pour quelles raisons elle était tombée dans ses bras, même si elle n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Cette situation rappela à Severus leur première rencontre après l'attaque de Poudlard, à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Cependant, la réaction d'Hermione fut différente cette fois-ci puisqu'elle avança vers lui de son plein grès un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle

L'entendre lui parler avec cette gentillesse fut un véritable plaisir pour Severus. Il voyait qu'elle hésitait sur la manière de se comporter avec lui. Il comprenait tout à fait, c'était déjà mémorable pour lui qu'elle fasse l'effort de l'approcher alors qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux. Il lui sourit à nouveau pour la mettre à l'aise. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle était étonnée de ce comportement si différent de ce qu'elle se souvenait de lui. Sa réaction l'amusa.

- Bonjour Hermione.

Sa voix était douce, remarqua Hermione. Elle aima immédiatement cette façon qu'il avait de lui parler. Elle voyait aussi qu'il se forçait à adopter une certaine retenue avec elle. Il aurait probablement voulu être aussi proche d'elle qu'avant son amnésie. Elle préféra prendre les devants pour éviter que le malaise s'installe entre eux.

- On pourrait peut-être faire quelques pas ensemble si vous vous sentez en forme.

Le regard de l'homme s'illumina et elle fut heureuse de proposer quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Elle vit immédiatement après une grimace moqueuse sur ses lèvres. Mais elle était différente des grimaces qu'il avait l'habitude de faire pour se moquer de élèves. Il n'y avait pas de mépris, juste de la gentillesse.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- Quand tu me connaîtras mieux, tu verras que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter de ma forme.

Hermione rougit en l'entendant la tutoyer. Mais elle fronça les sourcils à la fin de la phrase. Il était peut-être plus fort qu'un homme normal, mais ne se rendait-il pas compte de l'état dans lequel il était il y a encore quelques heures. Son regard inquiet ne passa pas inaperçu et le vampire la rassura aussitôt.

- Je vais mieux et je te remercie de ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Il fit un pas de côté pour l'inviter à le rejoindre pour répondre à sa proposition de marcher ensemble. Elle arriva en quelques pas à son niveau et ils se mirent en marche côte à côte. Severus sentait le mouvement de son bras près du sien et il avait envie de lui prendre la main. Il se retint avec toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas l'effrayer, ne pas brusquer leur rapprochement. De son côté, Hermione sentait cette attraction entre eux. A chaque fois, que son bras effleurait celui du vampire, une sensation inexplicable parcourait son corps de la tête aux pieds. Elle était comme un aimant qui cherchait à lutter contre l'attraction de son alter égo. Elle avait l'impression qu'un champ magnétique se dressait entre eux pour les attirer l'un vers l'autre.

Les habitants du campement et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix regardaient le duo avec curiosité. L'attirance qu'il y avait entre eux était visible aux yeux de tous. Hermione et Severus s'éloignèrent insensible aux regards qui se posaient sur eux. Le silence entre eux était confortable, comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Severus soupira de bien être, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu aussi serein depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle espérait que ses souvenirs reviendraient pour pouvoir partager à nouveau les moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un cours d'eau. Puis d'un commun accord, ils s'arrêtèrent. Hermione n'avait aucune envie de faire demi-tour, voulant profiter du temps qui leur était accordé pour réapprendre à le connaître. Les pensées de la Gryffondor arrivèrent dans la tête du vampire. Il répondit à sa requête en s'asseyant sur le tronc d'un arbre couché qui se trouvait là. Hermione n'hésita pas une seconde pour le rejoindre. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, son épaule tout contre la sienne. Des papillons de bonheur éclatèrent en elle. Elle se demanda si elle avait ressenti cela à chaque fois qu'il l'avait touché avant son amnésie.

- Tu t'en souviendras bien assez tôt.

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix de l'homme s'élever dans le silence.

- Est-ce que tu as écouté mes pensées ? demanda-t-elle

- Pas volontairement, ce qui nous unis est très fort. J'arrive à t'entendre dans ma tête lorsque tes pensées sont… intenses.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir une nouvelle fois, ce qui commença à l'agacer. Elle se sentait comme transparente avec lui, ne réussissant à lui cacher aucune émotion, aucune pensée.

- Est-ce que ce lien marche dans le sens inverse ?

Le son qu'elle entendit la surpris et remplit ses oreilles avec plaisir. Elle tourna la tête pour le voir rire. Le bruit était grave et elle espéra l'entendre à nouveau.

- Je reconnais ta curiosité, lui dit-il, et oui ça marche dans l'autre sens aussi. Mais la perte de tes souvenirs a dû altérer le lien.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle avait pris connaissance de son histoire perdue grâce au journal de Severus. Mais plus il parlait, plus elle se rendait compte que ses souvenirs lui manquaient. Elle avait envie de se rappeler précisément des sensations qu'il lui avait fait ressentir, des choses qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble. En y pensant, elle se rappela d'une chose qu'elle avait lue dans le carnet du vampire. La confiance qui s'instaurait naturellement entre eux lui permit de parler sans hésitation.

- Est-ce que vous pourrez me montrer les dessins que ce vampire a dessinés sur votre corps ?

Il saisit sa main dès qu'elle parla. Sa peau était froide mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle frissonna. Au contraire, elle eut l'impression que le contact de leurs peaux avait allumé un brasier en elle.

- Je t'en prie Hermione, tu peux me tutoyer.

Puis pour répondre à sa demande, il se leva face à elle et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle tenta de l'arrêter dans son élan.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me les montrer maintenant – elle nota que le tutoiement lui venait naturellement – tu risques de prendre froid.

- Si je pouvais attraper froid, je ne crois pas que je m'amuserai à me promener rien qu'avec une chemise sur le dos en hiver.

Sa réponse était moqueuse mais il l'avait dite avec tellement de douceur qu'elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Il finit de déboutonner sa chemise et se retourna pour lui montrer le tatouage de son dos. Il fit glisser sa chemise qui tomba au sol. Hermione se mordit les lèvres de le voir ainsi dévêtu. Elle sut pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Rien que la vue de son corps la faisait fondre. Elle fut heureuse de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

- N'oublie pas que je peux entendre tes pensées, lui dit-il alors.

Gênée, elle baissa la tête. Elle se souvint cependant pourquoi il s'était dévêtu et s'obligea donc à le regarder à nouveau. Contrairement aux derniers jours, il n'y avait plus aucune lacération qui venait gâcher le dessin. Elle regarda la biche qui semblait briller devant la pleine lune aussi noire que la nuit.

- Le vampire qui m'a transformé avait certains dons divinatoires. Il a voulu me les faire partager à travers ces dessins. Il a choisi la biche et la pleine lune en souvenir de mon amour passé et perdu pour la mère d'Harry Potter. Il était persuadé que les vampires ne ressentaient plus rien après leur transformation. Il était persuadé que l'amour faisait partie de mon passé. Il s'est visiblement trompé.

Severus avait tourné la tête vers Hermione pour lui faire cette déclaration cachée. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se doutait qu'il l'aimait, au vue de ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans son journal. Mais l'entendre à haute voix haute, même de façon détournée, donner plus de réalisme aux sentiments qu'il lui portait. Elle était persuadée au fond d'elle qu'elle devait ressentir la même chose. Et si elle ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire, le temps passé avec lui raviverait son amour.

Le Serpentard, qui n'attendait pas de réponse à sa déclaration voilée fut ému d'entendre dans les pensées d'Hermione sa volonté à l'aimer à nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une situation aussi simple que celle-ci lorsqu'il avait imaginé son retour auprès d'elle. Il fut heureux qu'elle laisse son caractère enflammé de Gryffondor de côté pour le laisser entrer à nouveau dans sa vie. Pour continuer de montrer ses tatouages, Severus dut se pencher en avant pour redresser la jambe de son pantalon. Il découvrit sa peau jusqu'au genou pour lui montrer le second dessin sur sa peau. Un serpent se prélassait sur son mollet.

- Celui-ci représente mon présent. Je suppose qu'il a dû voir mon appartenance à la maison Serpentard, et mon caractère en parfaite adéquation avec cet animal.

Hermione se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire. Maintenant qu'il le disait, elle se souvint de l'allure animale dont elle l'avait qualifié lorsqu'elle était venue à sa rencontre plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle savait pourquoi on le comparait à un serpent. Calme et froid en apparence, il était capable à tout moment de sauter sur sa proie. Severus se retourna pour voir la jeune femme se retenir tant bien que mal de rire. Pourtant ce qu'elle vit sur sa hanche lui coupa toute envie de rire. Le vampire remarqua son regard dirigé sur son dernier tatouage.

- C'est mon futur, chuchota-t-il, il était seulement fait de lignes imparfaites pendant des années, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La loutre qui se reposait sur sa peau ne laissait aucun doute. Hermione reconnu immédiatement son patronus. Hypnotisé par le tatouage, elle avança la main pour le toucher. Severus ne put quitter des yeux la petite main qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Il ferma les yeux quand le bout de ses doigts effleura sa peau. Le désir qu'il avait d'elle refit surface et il serra les poings pour s'empêcher de la toucher.

- C'est incroyable, chuchota la jeune femme

Elle posa sa main entière contre l'homme sans se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Son regard ne pouvait se détourner de la forme, se demandant comment son créateur avait fait pour deviner ce qui y serait dessiné des années plus tard. Ses doigts se mouvaient sur la peau fine, retraçant les contours de l'animal. Elle s'arrêta à la bordure du pantalon de Severus quand elle vit que le dessin se finissait en dessous. Elle se demanda jusqu'où il allait. Cette pensée alla jusque dans la tête du maître des potions.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il avec douleur.

La jeune femme releva les yeux pour le regarder et vit que son visage était tordu en une grimace de douleurs. Ses poings étaient fermement serrés, du sang coulait d'entre ses doigts alors qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau pour s'empêcher de la toucher. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son torse. La Gryffondor, consciente qu'il se retenait pour ne pas que la situation dégénère enleva immédiatement ses doigts. Elle s'excusa de ne pas s'être rendu compte de l'effet que ses caresses lui avait fait.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te désire, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux

Ses pupilles brulaient de désir. La jeune femme se redressa pour mettre une distance raisonnable entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et il en était conscient. Aussi il inspira profondément et attrapa sa chemise pour se rhabiller tandis que ses plaies causées par ses ongles se refermaient.

- Nous devrions rentrées.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement et lui emboita le pas. Elle espéra de tout son cœur que ce qu'elle avait fait ne mettrait pas de malaises entre eux. Conscient de ses préoccupations, Severus lui fit un sourire tendre, qu'elle prit comme un cadeau. Ils continuèrent leur marche pour rentrer au campement. En chemin, leurs doigts se mêlèrent naturellement.

* * *

Drago les avait vus s'éloigner ensemble. Ils marchaient trop proche l'un de l'autre pour que leur relation se résume à celle d'un professeur et de son élève. Leurs mains se touchaient presque. Le Serpentard eut une grimace de dégout. Comment pouvait-elle préférer passer du temps avec le maître des potions plutôt qu'avec lui. Les paroles qu'elle lui avait crachées au visage résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il n'arriverait plus à la reconquérir maintenant que le vampire était revenu.

Il pouvait déjà imaginer les regards de suspicion des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'abattre à nouveau sur lui. Ils n'avaient plus de raison de lui faire confiance si celle qui l'avait toujours appuyé se détournait de lui. Elle n'hésiterait pas à ternir son image après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il haussa les épaules pendant qu'il tournait le dos au campement. Son père n'allait pas être ravi de son retour précoce. Pendant qu'il marchait, il essaya de ne pas imaginer le rapprochement inévitable d'Hermione et Rogue. Mais des images se bousculaient dans sa tête malgré lui. Il les revoyait danser ensemble pendant le bal de Noël. Il revoyait Hermione se jeter dans ses bras alors qu'il était prisonnier des chaînes du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

Il prit plus de temps pour revenir au château qu'à l'habitude, comme si son corps ralentissait inconsciemment, craignant la réaction de son père. Il ne put retarder l'échéance plus longtemps cependant puisqu'il arrivait aux portes de l'école. Il déglutit, tout courage l'avait quitté alors qu'il montait les marches. Il avança jusqu'à la grande salle et ne put retenir un soupir dépité. Une grande partie des mangemorts y étaient regroupés et il n'eut aucun mal à repérer son père. Drago avait espéré qu'il aurait brillé par son absence, en vain.

Surpris de le voir, Lucius marcha vers son fils à grandes enjambées. Il l'interrogea du regard et son visage se durcit en voyant le jeune Serpentard baisser la tête. Drago n'avait jamais réussi à affronter le regard de son paternel lorsqu'il était en faute.

- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix froide.

- J'ai quitté le groupe.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil vers son père pour observer sa réaction. Il regretta aussitôt son geste. Le regard flamboyant qui le dévisageait ne présageait rien de bon.

- Comment ça ?

La voix n'était qu'un murmure. C'était encore pire que s'il se mettait à crier. Les mangemorts dans la salle arrêtèrent leurs activités pour observer l'échange entre les Malfoys.

- J'ai perdu leur confiance, Rogue est revenu.

Drago sursauta violemment lorsque Lucius lui saisit le bras d'une poigne de fer. Les doigts de l'homme étaient fermement enroulés autour du bras de son fils, l'empêchant toute retraite. Drago grimaça de douleur. Son père le força à le regarder.

- Si tu avais passé plus de temps à te faire une place parmi eux plutôt que de fricoter avec ta Sang-de-Bourbe…

- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi ! Le coupa Drago

Il sentit la main de l'homme s'abattre sur sa joue avant même qu'il ne l'ait vu s'élever dans les airs. La puissance de la gifle le déstabilisa et il tomba en arrière sur les dalles froides de la grande salle. Drago entendit un cri dans la pièce mais il n'osa pas regarder d'où il provenait, trop honteux qu'il y ait des témoins de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Narcissa regardait son fils se faire corriger par son mari, impuissante. Un son aigu sortit de sa bouche lorsque Lucius le frappa. Elle fit un pas en avant pour aller s'interposer mais une force la garda en retrait. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Bellatrix la serrer contre elle pour l'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Laisse-le, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avec douceur. Ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses si tu interviens.

Narcissa en voulu à sa sœur de la retenir. Cette dernière le ressentit et lui caressa les cheveux pour la consoler sans pour autant relâcher sa prise. Ce geste d'affection dégoûta Narcissa, mais elle la laissa faire. Pendant ce temps, Lucius attrapa une nouvelle fois le bras de son fils pour l'obliger à se relever et à l'affronter. A nouveau, Drago garda le visage baissé, blessé de s'être fait corriger en public.

- Je t'interdis de me dire ce que j'ai le droit de dire ou non. Tu avais l'occasion de nous donner un avantage certain pour écraser définitivement les sbires de Dumbledore. Et toi, tu préfères profiter des charmes de cette fille. Tu me déçois, Drago, et tu viens de nous prouver à tous que tu n'es encore qu'un enfant.

- J'avais réussi à gagner sa confiance, père, essaya de se défendre Drago. C'est la meilleure amie de Potter. J'aurais pu avoir accès à toutes les informations grâce à elle. Si vous n'aviez pas laissé filer Rogue…

La main de Lucius se leva à nouveau et Drago eut le temps, cette fois-ci, de se préparer à un autre coup. Mais l'ouverture de la porte de la grande salle suspendit le geste de Lucius. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Drago n'osa pas se retourner, trop occupé à guetter les gestes de son père. Il observa l'ensemble des mangemorts s'agenouiller. La main de Lucius s'était baissée, et il se baissait à son tour. Le jeune homme en fit de même, se doutant de l'identité de celui qui venait d'entrer.

- Je ne tolérerais aucun conflit au sein de notre cause, trancha la voix glaciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Approche Lucius.

L'homme se leva, et s'approcha d'un pas lent vers son maître. Il s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois devant le Serpentard qui se tenait majestueusement devant ses sbires.

- Maitre, chuchota Malfoy

- Que se passe-t-il avec ton fils ?

Avant de parler, Lucius repéra la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa main droite. Il essaya de peser ses mots afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son maître.

- Drago n'a pas réussi à s'infiltrer parmi l'Ordre du Phénix, maître. L'arrivée de Rogue à compromis sa couverture.

- Rogue, encore… Murmura Voldemort

Ces doigts se serrèrent autour de sa baguette, et Lucius crut l'espace d'un instant, qu'il allait se faire punir, à la place de son fils. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut magnanime, cependant, parce qu'il ne leva pas sa baguette. Mais des étincelles dorées témoignèrent de sa colère.

- Mangemorts, dit-il alors d'une voix forte, soyez sur que nous allons nous occuper de Rogue. Nous lui montrerons ce qui arrive aux traitres, qui s'entichent des Sangs-de-Bourbe.

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans la salle, approuvant les propos de leur maître. Mais ils se demandaient tous comment arrêter le vampire qui semblait plus fort que tous les stratagèmes qu'ils mettaient en place pour l'arrêter. Voldemort sembla partager leurs questions puisqu'il y répondit aussitôt.

- Je vous présente l'homme qui mettra fin aux agissements de cette erreur de la nature qu'est Severus Rogue.

Un vieil homme avança derrière Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à ces côtés. Il avait le visage défait et semblait accepter son sort par peur de subir les foudres du mage noir. Lucius redressa la tête pour observer l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Il reconnut aussitôt Grogan Starkey, l'homme qu'il avait ramené du chemin de traverses quelques jours plus tôt.

- Bellatrix, tonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, faisant sursauter l'assemblée. Approche !

La jeune femme, ravie d'être demandée par son maître avança d'un pas léger jusqu'au mage, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'agenouilla avec grâce, mais ne baissa pas la tête. Elle le regardait avec adoration, prête à répondre au moindre de ses désirs. Voldemort grimaça face à son comportement, trop heureux d'avoir un disciple aussi dévoué.

- Tu fourniras à notre invité tout ce qui se trouve sur cette liste, au plus vite !

Il lui tendit un bout de parchemin qu'elle s'empressa d'attraper et de lire. Elle reconnût plusieurs ingrédients. D'autres, plus rare serait difficile à avoir. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle reconnut le nom d'ustensiles Moldu.

- Maître, certains produits sont d'origines Moldu…

Elle avait chuchoté son désaccord, ne souhaitant pas s'élever contre son maitre. Elle vit les yeux de Voldemort flamboyer. Il serra la main autour de sa baguette, mais se força à se contenir une nouvelle fois.

- J'utiliserais tous les moyens possibles pour mettre fin aux agissements de Rogue !

Il s'était exprimé d'une voix forte, et ces propos furent accueillis par des cris féroces et des applaudissements. Drago sourit discrètement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui faciliterait la tâche, en se débarrassant du vampire à sa place. Ces propos lui assurèrent qu'il avait choisi le bon camp. Et la guerre remportée, il pourrait peut-être demander à Voldemort de lui accorder Hermione Granger en présent. Ce plan lui semblait infaillible, et le jeune homme se joignit aux acclamations des autres mangemorts.


	11. D'un camp à un autre

****J'ai honte. J'ai vraiment honte de voir que j'ai laissé de côté cette histoire pendant pratiquement un an. J'ai honte de me présenter de nouveaux à vous alors que je vous ai fait patienter autant de temps.

Au vu de la date du jour, je pense que je commençais par vous souhaiter à tous une très BONNE ANNEE 2013. Je suis contente de vous annoncer que ma bonne résolution du jour est de finir cette histoire définitivement dans les 6 prochains mois... encore faut-il que je la tiennes !

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivront encore fidèlement cette histoire jusqu'au bout, je remercie également tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire : **Trjkhi**, **Dj83**, **Tagavielle**, **Elisa**, **M.**, **X-lovedelice-X**, **claraaa**, **vinciane rogue**, **van3xxx**, **natsushizu**, **alexandracmoi**,** jjunee** et **severso**

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Trjkhi, qui, avec ses reviews à répétitions à su me rappeler que des personnes me soutenaient et comptaient sur moi pour que je finisses cette histoire, afin de ne pas les laisser avec des questions en suspens.

Bonne Lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**D'un camp à un autre**

_Mes pensées se tracent sur les pages que tu as si souvent parcourues sans que je n'aie besoin de tenir de plumes entre mes doigts. Etre sorcier nous facilite tellement la vie. Je peux te dire ici tout ce que je n'arrive pas encore à prononcer face à toi. Mon carnet est tien, mes pensées t'appartiennent. _

_Regarde encore mon corps, regarde ces dessins. Il y a tellement de promesses qui apparaissent sur cette peau que j'exècre. Promesse de mon amour pour toi. _

_J'ai souvent fait des promesses, histoire de me voiler la face. Je les chuchotais comme des prières, avant de si souvent les trahir. On m'a de nombreuses fois trahi en retour, mais la carapace que j'ai forgée me rendait intouchable au moindre coup bas. _

_Je me suis terrais dans le silence, avant de préférer le mépris, m'enfonçant ainsi dans l'obscurité. Cette noirceur a étranglé mon cœur pour ne plus rien éprouver pour personne. J'aimais me nourrir de la faiblesse des gens, de leur tristesse, de leur sombre sentiment. C'était ce que j'étais. _

_Tu es rentrée dans ma vie, ma douce Hermione, et je n'ai maintenant plus besoin de tout ça. Maintenant je veux ta douceur, un baiser de tes lèvres chaudes, la berceuse de ton cœur qui bat, mon ange, doux amour de ma vie. _

_J'aime me souvenir de chacune de tes caresses, de la manière dont tu effleures mon corps, mon cœur. J'aime ta main tremblante qui retrace du bout des doigts les cicatrices de ma vie. J'aime comment tu remplaces ces anciennes douleurs par ton infini douceur. _

_Mais ces souvenirs s'effacent peu à peu. Je ne pense plus qu'à la difficulté de te maintenir près de moi. Hermione, je sens que si tu ne récupères pas ton âme, enfermée dans cette fiole maudite, tu ne seras bientôt plus près de moi. Tu es comme une fleur fanant lentement, les heures froides et mortelles s'écoulant sans que tu puisses les surmonter. Cette obscurité qui était mon quotidien avant de te connaître t'englobe peu à peu. _

_Je t'en prie. Regarde-moi encore, reste les pieds bien accrochés sur cette terre. La seule mort que tu dois saisir est celle que j'incarne, immortelle. Il n'est pas temps de te donner ton baiser d'adieu. Tu dois vivre, survivre à tout ça._

* * *

Le St Thomas Hospital de Londres était un endroit très fréquenté quel que soit l'heure de la journée. Le grand hall était le théâtre d'allées et venues sans fin de patients, médecins et infirmières qui s'affairaient à leurs tâches sans se préoccuper du monde qui continuait de tourner à l'extérieur. Il abritait non seulement le centre hospitalier, mais aussi l'école d'infirmières et sages-femmes. De plus, une partie de l'hôpital était réservée aux soins des marins de la marine marchande. Le grand hall était ainsi un passage obligatoire quel que soit l'endroit où l'on voulait se rendre dans le bâtiment.

Aussi, l'arrivée d'une dizaine de personnes emmitouflées dans de grandes capes noires passa totalement inaperçu. Nul n'aurait su dire comment ils étaient entrés. Leurs visages étaient cachés derrière de grands capuchons. Seul l'un d'entre eux marchait à visage découvert. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres et froids. Elle avait un visage émaciée, le dessin de ses os apparaissant presque derrière sa peau pâle.

Cette dernière attira l'attention sur elle, lorsqu'un cri démentiel résonna dans l'hôpital. Les visages se tournèrent vers le groupe d'inconnus et tous virent un patient agonisant aux pieds de la femme en noir. Elle tenait à la main un bout de bois qu'elle pointait avec plaisir sur l'homme au sol. Sans connaître la raison de l'agoni de l'homme, l'ensemble de l'assistance commença à pousser des cris paniqués.

Les mangemorts se dispersèrent dans tous les recoins de la pièce, baguette tendues, et prêts à faire un massacre. Des sorts fusaient et les corps des moldus s'effondraient au sol les uns après les autres. Une infirmière arriva jusqu'au bouton d'alarme à temps pour l'enclencher avant qu'un éclair vert ne la touche de plein fouet.

Dans le vacarme assourdissant de l'alarme et des cris, Bellatrix Lestrange se dirigea, impassible, vers le bureau qui trônait au fond de la pièce. Un écriteau au-dessus de celui-ci indiquait « Bureau des Admissions ». Les secrétaires chargées d'occuper cette fonction semblaient avoir déserté leur place, pourtant Bellatrix marcha d'un pas sûr jusque-là. En se penchant au-dessus du bureau, elle remarqua une jeune femme aux cheveux roux recroquevillée sur le sol, essayant de se rendre invisible pour échapper au massacre qui avait lieu dans la pièce. Elle portait sur son chemisier un petit badge où était marqué son prénom et sa fonction « Andrea Cooper, Secrétaire aux admissions ». Andrea remarqua aussitôt la présence de la sorcière, et se recroquevilla plus encore.

- Je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle si bas que Bellatrix failli ne pas l'entendre.

- Lève-toi ! Ordonna le mangemort.

La main de la secrétaire agrippa le rebord de sa chaise avec difficulté pour tenter de se redresser. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, et elle ne put tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes. Elle s'effondra sur sa chaise sans aucune grâce, et se concentra pour garder le visage baissé, de peur de croiser le regard démentiel de la sorcière.

- Il me faut ce qui est écrit là, lui-dit Bellatrix d'une voix glaciale.

La jeune femme fut bien malgré elle obligée de relever la tête pour apercevoir le bout de papier froissé qu'on lui tendait. Si elle fut surprise de voir que c'était en réalité un morceau de parchemin, qui semblait venu d'une autre époque, elle ne dit rien et commença à lire la liste en silence. Lorsqu'elle dû répondre à la sorcière qui lui faisait face, elle appréhendait ce qui suivrait.

- Je… je suis désolé, je n'ai pas accès à ces types de produits.

Bellatrix crispa sa main autour de sa baguette, se retenant avec beaucoup de mal de corriger cette moldue qui ne pouvait la satisfaire. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'aspect des produits qu'elle recherchait, aussi elle devait garder la secrétaire en vie assez longtemps pour avoir son aide.

- Amène-moi voir une personne qui saura m'aider.

De violents tremblements parcoururent le corps d'Andrea et elle sentit son corps se lever contre sa volonté. Ses jambes réussirent à la porter sans qu'elle ne sache comment et une seule et unique pensée se répétait dans son esprit comme une litanie : elle devait conduire cette femme à un médecin pour qu'il puisse l'aider. Si Andrea avait connu la magie, elle aurait alors su qu'elle était sous _Imperium_.

La secrétaire se déplaça tel un fantôme parmi les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. L'alarme hurlait toujours, se mêlant aux cris des hommes et des femmes qui se faisaient torturer par les mangemorts. Bellatrix ne prêta pas attention à ce que faisaient les autres, trop occupé à remplir sa mission et ramener les produits que lui avait demandé son maître. Ses pieds bousculaient sans ménagement les corps des moldus, et elle leur jetait un regard dégouté lorsqu'elle avait vraiment de la difficulté à passer au-dessus d'eux.

Andrea n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver un médecin susceptible de l'aider car, l'alarme aidant, tout le monde se dirigeait vers la sortie. Au premier abord, le médecin fit mine qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'aider la pauvre secrétaire, mais il changea très vite d'avis lorsqu'il se retrouva coincé entre le mur et le mangemort. Bellatrix portait désormais toute son attention sur le médecin et elle pointait sa baguette tout contre la gorge de l'homme. Andrea, se sentant libéré du sortilège, ne pensa qu'à s'enfuir. Mais à peine eu-t-elle fait quelques pas dans le sens inverse qu'elle reçut un sortilège dans le dos et s'effondra. Bellatrix avait ainsi montré au médecin qu'il devait la prendre au sérieux.

- Il me faut ce qui est écrit là-dessus, demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant d'un regard dément.

Le médecin se mit à trembler lui aussi dès qu'il entendit sa voix, et il s'empressa de lire ce qui était marqué sur le parchemin pour satisfaire cette femme qui était, selon lui, folle à lier.

- Je… je vous apporte ça immédiatement.

Bellatrix desserra son emprise et se précipita à la suite du médecin pour récupérer ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire extatique. Cette mission était un réel succès.

* * *

Lorsque Severus et Hermione arrivèrent à nouveau au refuge, la nuit commençait tout juste à tomber. Ils entendirent la voix de Dumbledore résonner dans la forêt, amplifiée par un _Sonorus_. Il demandait à ce que tous les membres de l'Ordre se réunissent dans la hutte principale, ainsi que toutes les personnes capables et souhaitant se battre à leurs côtés. Ils avancèrent ensemble pour rejoindre le lieu de la réunion, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards curieux qui observaient leurs mains entremêlées.

Severus rompit le contact une fois arrivée dans la hutte. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux amis d'Hermione, qui les observaient curieusement. Il incita Hermione à les rejoindre, pour qu'elle puisse expliquer la situation et qu'elle passe un peu de temps avec eux. Hermione le regarda quelques instants s'éloigner d'elle. Elle sentait déjà un vide en elle se former face à son absence, il était parti rejoindre Dumbledore. Elle fit comme il lui avait indiqué et rejoignit ses amis.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny, je suis contente de te voir.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir, répondit-elle.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry, le regard inquiet.

- Je pense oui, rassura-t-elle en regardant Severus au loin.

Il pouvait sentir sa présence et son regard sur lui malgré le grand nombre de sorciers présents, et il lui rendit aussitôt son regard dès qu'il sentit ses yeux sur lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, en voyant toute l'affection qu'il arrivait à lui transmettre dans ce bref échange. Elle détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur ses amis.

- Tu es là, Ginny ? dit-elle étonnée

- Tu as entendu Dumbledore, il a demandé l'aide de toutes les personnes souhaitant se battre, j'en suis !

Hermione vit l'expression résignée d'Harry et Ron sur leurs visages. Elle ne doutait pas qu'ils avaient tenté de la dissuader de venir, mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils avaient besoin du plus de monde possible pour vaincre Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

- J'espère juste que maman ne me verra pas, chuchota Ginny en regardant de tous les côtés pour se cacher de sa mère.

Hermione lui fit un mince sourire pour la rassurer. Harry attrapa la main de celle qu'il aimait, pour lui montrer que même s'il n'approuvait pas son choix, il était content de l'avoir près d'elle. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le directeur quand celui-ci demanda le silence et à ce que la porte soit fermée.

- Merci à tous de vous être réunis ici, dit-il d'une voix forte, de nombreux événements doivent être portés à votre connaissance et je vous prierais d'être attentif. Tout d'abord, je tiens à signaler le retour parmi nous de Severus Rogue. Quels qu'aient pu être les rumeurs concernant son allégeance pour Voldemort, je tiens à dire qu'elles sont fausses. Severus est l'un des nôtres, il a mon entière confiance et il se battra à nos côtés jusqu'au bout.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent malgré tout dans la salle. Tout le monde n'était pas convaincu de l'allégeance du maitre des potions, Dumbledore ayant annoncé lui-même plusieurs semaines plus tôt que Rogue était retourné auprès de Voldemort. Hermione roula des yeux et allait intervenir pour le défendre, pour montrer aux autres qu'ils n'avaient pas à douter, mais une voix dans sa tête l'interrompit.

« _Ne dis rien, je t'en prie, je n'ai que faire de ce qu'ils pensent. Dumbledore et toi êtes les seules personnes que j'avais besoin de convaincre, et c'est fait_ »

Hermione essaya de lui lancer un regard pour lui montrer qu'elle avait entendu et qu'elle n'avait aucun doute sur son allégeance, mais elle n'arrivait plus à l'apercevoir dans la foule. La voix de Dumbledore mit à nouveau fin au brouhaha

- Le sujet est définitivement clos, d'autres affaires sont plus importantes. Un groupe d'Auror en fuite et qui vient de rejoindre notre refuge vient de me prévenir qu'un hôpital Moldu a été attaqué à Londres dans l'après-midi par les mangemorts. Je pense que Voldemort n'a pas ordonné cette attaque au hasard. Il ne perdrait pas de temps avec des Moldus alors que nos deux camps se trouvent à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Le véritable problème réside dans le fait que nous n'avons aucune idée de la raison qui l'a poussé à attaquer cet hôpital.

Des murmures s'élevèrent à nouveau, chacun essayant de trouver une raison rationnelle à ce comportement. Hermione baissa la tête en entendant les mots de Dumbledore, Drago était parti de sa faute, et il ne ramènerait plus aucune information pour l'Ordre. Il fallait trouver une nouvelle façon d'obtenir des informations. Elle pria très fort pour que Severus ne se porte pas volontaire. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il faisait toujours parti des missions les plus dangereuses, au risque de surestimer ses capacités.

- Nous allons y aller, s'exclamèrent deux voix dans le même temps.

Dumbledore leva la tête pour observer qui avait parlé. Il ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps cependant, car la synchronisation des deux voix ne pouvait provenir que des jumeaux Weasley. Ils avancèrent de quelques pas pour se présenter au directeur.

- Non ! s'écria aussitôt la voix de Molly Weasley

Elle voulut s'avancer vers eux pour les empêcher de se porter volontaire pour quoi que ce soit, mais son mari la retint, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient maintenant libres de faire leurs propres choix.

- Messieurs Weasley… dit Dumbledore

L'intonation de sa voix montrait qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir leur confier une telle mission, dont l'issue était incertaine. Les deux Gryffondor le sentirent et ils avancèrent à nouveau d'un même pas pour montrer leur détermination.

- Nous connaissons les recoins de Poudlard comme notre poche, dit George, nous sommes les mieux placés pour réussir.

- Dites-nous juste ce que nous devons faire.

Ils attendirent la réponse de Dumbledore qui fut longue à arriver. Molly retenait son souffle, espérant qu'il refuse. Ginny espérait elle aussi que le directeur n'envoie pas ses frères à Poudlard, et elle serra la main d'Harry plus fort quand la décision tomba.

- Très bien, dit Dumbledore, résigné. Prenez le temps de vous entretenir avec Severus avant de partir, il est le seul à avoir vu l'intérieur du château depuis que Voldemort s'y est établi.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête gravement, et firent quelques pas afin de se tenir auprès de Rogue pour parler avec lui dès la fin de la réunion. Dumbledore reprit la parole sur un nouveau sujet dès que le silence se fit à nouveau.

- Je vais également avoir besoin de sorciers expérimentés, d'Auror notamment, s'ils le veulent bien, afin d'entraîner les plus jeunes d'entre nous. Je n'ai aucun plaisir à demander à des sorciers qui n'ont même pas fini leur cursus scolaire de se battre. Cependant, nous avons besoin d'autant de baguettes que possible pour espérer battre Voldemort.

Il lança un regard au groupe d'Auror qui venait tout juste d'arriver au refuge, et tous donnèrent leur accord pour entraîner les plus jeunes. Remus, Tonks et Kingsley se portèrent également volontaire. Madame Pomfresh proposa d'enseigner des sortilèges de soins les plus élémentaires et les plus rapides au plus grand nombre, afin que ceux qui pouvaient être sauvés pendant le combat puissent l'être.

- Très bien, approuva Dumbledore. Ces derniers mots sonnèrent comme la fin de la réunion.

Les sorciers se dispersèrent, mais le directeur attrapa Harry avant que celui-ci ne quitte pas lui aussi la hutte. Il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à part, obligeant le Gryffondor à lâcher la main de Ginny.

- Un mot avant que tu ne partes Harry, je crois qu'il serait judicieux que ce soit moi qui t'apprennes quelques petites choses pour te préparer à la confrontation avec Voldemort.

Harry hocha la tête, on ne peut plus d'accord avec l'homme.

- Je crois avoir surestimé le temps qu'il nous restait avant l'affrontement avec Voldemort, j'ai été idiot de penser qu'il aurait attendu la fin de tes études. J'ai été idiot d'imaginer qu'il attendrait que tu sois prêt.

- Vous n'êtes pas idiot Monsieur, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- C'est vrai, cependant j'aurais pu mieux te préparer, pour ne pas que tu flanches dès les premiers sorts lancés. Il était évident finalement que Voldemort veuille attaquer avant que tu ne quittes Poudlard, au risque de ne plus savoir où tu te trouves.

Harry se rappela avec honte, qu'il était tombé à peine quelques minutes après le début de la bataille, à cause du sort de Bellatrix. Il était on ne plus ravi de savoir qu'à la prochaine confrontation, il pourrait profiter de nouvelles connaissances apportées par le professeur Dumbledore. Il donna son accord à Dumbledore, et s'éloigna de lui. Il chercha du regard les jumeaux Weasley, voulant leur dire un mot avant qu'ils ne partent. Il les trouva au fond de la hutte, en compagnie de Rogue. Ils étaient en pleine conversation quand il arriva à leur niveau.

- Nous comptons passer par un des passages secrets, disait Fred, celui qui passe par Honeyducks à Pré-au-Lard et qui mène à la sorcière Borgne au troisième étage.

- Ce sera le plus difficile, rajouta George, surtout si Voldemort connaît les passages et les fait surveiller.

- Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, leur disait Severus en les dévisageant sévèrement. Ce n'est pas un jeu, ne sous-estimez pas les mangemorts. S'ils vous mettent la main dessus ils se feront un plaisir de vous détruire. Je pèse mes mots, ils ne feront pas que vous tuer, ils vous tortureront de la façon la plus atroce qu'ils connaissent afin de vous soutirer des informations.

George et Fred hochèrent la tête, montrant qu'ils prenaient les paroles de leur ancien professeur au sérieux. Severus ne fit aucune remarque à l'arrivée d'Harry et poursuivit.

- Vous pourrez compter sur l'aide du château, et plus particulièrement des tableaux. Tous les habitants encore présents à Poudlard cherchent encore à défendre leur maison coûte que coûte. Ils sauront reconnaître des alliés. Faites leur confiance, vous pouvez même leur demander s'ils savent quelque chose, bien que je doute que Voldemort ait parlé de ses plans en présence de quiconque ou quoi que ce soit qui ait pu l'entendre. Malheureusement, je doute que vous découvriez quelque chose. Dans tous les cas, quittez le château dès le lever du jour. Ne courrez aucun risque !

Rogue fit penser à Maugrey dans son discours et à sa constante alerte « _vigilance constante _» mais ni George, ni Fred ne firent la remarque, écoutant respectueusement leur professeur qu'ils avaient détesté pendant toutes leurs années à Poudlard. Harry attendait, lui, que le Serpentard eut fini de parler pour intervenir.

- Si je peux me permettre, dit-il et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. La Carte du Maraudeur est encore dans ma malle dans la tour de Gryffondor. Si vous arrivez jusque-là, peut-être que vous pourriez vous en servir pour emprunter les couloirs sans qu'un mangemort ne vous tombe dessus.

Severus ne connaissait pas les facultés de la Carte du Maraudeur, cependant en voyant le regard entendu entre George, Fred et Harry, il comprit qu'elle pouvait être utile et acquiesça de la tête. N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, ils sortirent tous de la hutte. Fred et George devait se rendre aussitôt à Poudlard, profitant de la nuit pour passer davantage inaperçu. Avant qu'ils ne partent, Severus les prit à part afin de leur demander une dernière chose.

- J'ai une chose à vous demander, avoua-t-il avec difficulté. Si vous le pouvez, j'aimerais que vous vous rendiez dans mon bureau, dans les cachots. Il y a un tiroir fermé par un sortilège sous mon bureau, prononcez « _aperio_ ». Prenez les livres qui se trouvent à l'intérieur. Ne les consultez surtout pas !

- Nous essaierons, répondit George

Rogue leur adressa un hochement de tête auquel ils répondirent de tout leur sérieux. Ils sortirent leur baguette, montrant qu'ils étaient prêts à prendre la route. Harry leur fit une accolade, pour leur souhaiter bonne chance. D'autres sorciers étaient venus leur souhaiter bonne chance, et les yeux de Fred et George, d'habitude si rieur, reflétaient leur appréhension, malgré la volonté qu'ils avaient d'accomplir cette mission. Ginny enserra longuement ses frères dans ses bras, Ron leur souhaita bonne chance du bout des lèvres. Molly Weasley ne put retenir ses larmes, et Arthur préféra l'éloigner pour ne pas qu'elle les empêche de partir. George et Fred se jetèrent un regard, avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard. «C'est parti » furent leurs derniers mots.

Severus resta immobile longtemps après que les jumeaux soient hors de vue. Il fixait l'endroit où ils s'étaient évanouis dans la forêt, perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione, qui avait aussi assisté au départ des Weasley, le rejoignit sans dire un mot. Au bout de longues minutes, elle lui prit la main, ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle

- Ca aurait dû être moi, chuchota-t-il, je dois envoyer des gamins dans la gueule du loup parce que ma couverture est tombée, parce-que mes erreurs ne me permettent plus d'assurer mon rôle.

Hermione trembla à l'idée que ce soit lui qui doive se rendre à Poudlard. Alors elle sut ce qu'il ressentait, il avait peur pour eux, peur qu'ils ne reviennent pas, comme elle aurait peur pour lui s'il avait encore dû assurer son rôle d'espion auprès de Voldemort. Elle fut heureuse de penser qu'il était enfin libéré de cette tâche.

Severus secoua la tête, comme pour chasser de sombres pensées. Il se décida enfin à détourner le regard de l'endroit où étaient partis Fred et George. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva à faire quelques pas au milieu du refuge en compagnie d'Hermione. Les sorciers présents dans le campement se préparaient à dormir. On avait dû réaménager la place afin de pouvoir accueillir les Aurors qui les avaient rejoints.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais passer un peu de temps en ma compagnie ? proposa Severus en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle prit son bras et ils firent encore quelques pas jusqu'à un feu de camp qui réchauffait l'atmosphère. Ils prirent place près du feu, adossés à un arbre. Severus prit le temps de lancer un sort autour d'Hermione pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid à cause de la neige au sol. Ils ne dirent rien pendant longtemps, la gêne encore présente entre eux. Hermione avait l'impression étrange de connaître par cœur l'homme à côté tout en étant un parfait inconnu. Elle aurait tout donné à ce moment-là pour récupérer ses souvenirs et pouvoir profiter un maximum du temps qu'elle avait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait avant le nouvel affrontement avec Voldemort.

- Pensez-vous… Penses-tu, se rattrapa-t-elle, que je pourrais récupérer mes souvenirs un jour ?

- As-tu vu la fiole que j'ai ramenée du château ?

- Oui. C'est moi qui l'ai dégagé de ta main quand tu étais à l'infirmerie.

- Elle contient ton âme Hermione, et tes souvenirs. Cependant je ne connais pas le moyen de les réintroduire en toi. J'espère trouver la solution bientôt. Elle est très fragile, si elle se brise, tu mourras. Dumbledore la garde en sureté, il a refusé que je la garde de peur qu'il arrive un accident. Je lui fais confiance.

Hermione fut bouleversée de savoir que son âme était séparée de son corps, et que sa vie ne dépendait que de cette petite fiole. Elle éprouva soudain le désir violent de la voir, afin de se rendre compte qu'elle était intacte et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Severus ressentit ses peurs aussitôt qu'elle se matérialisait en elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore ne s'amuserait pas à la garder dans un endroit qui n'est pas sûr. Tu peux lui faire confiance, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Severus tendis les bras pour emprisonner Hermione tout contre lui et la réconforter. Elle fut surprise par son geste mais heureuse à la fois de retrouver l'odeur qui l'avait si souvent réconfortée depuis qu'elle était ici. Elle posa sa tête sur ses jambes et il commença à caresser doucement ses cheveux de sa main. Elle soupira de bien être, prenant de grandes inspirations pour s'imprégner un peu plus à chaque fois de son odeur si particulière.

- Je crois qu'une partie de moi ne t'as jamais oublié, Severus, chuchota-telle. A chaque fois que je mettais ta cape ici, ton odeur m'enveloppait et me rendait heureuse tout à coup, comme si la partie de moi qui me manquait m'était enfin rendue.

Severus ferma les yeux et se répéta mentalement les paroles qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras pour lui montrer que ce qu'elle disait le touchait au plus profond de son être.

- Redis-le s'il te plait, chuchota-t-il

- Quoi donc ?

- Mon prénom

- Severus, répéta-t-elle en rougissant

Il frémit de plaisir en entendant la manière dont elle prononçait son nom. Il avait à chaque fois l'impression qu'elle le chantait. Il sentit le cœur de la jeune femme accélérait et il aima imaginer que c'était le sien qui battait pour elle.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerai être humain quand je suis avec toi, Hermione, soupira-t-il

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'aimerais que mon cœur batte encore, car je suis certains qu'il s'affolerait dès que je suis avec toi, qu'il battrait bien plus vite qu'à la normale parce qu'il sentirait que tu es prêt de moi. J'aimerais te prouver avec autre chose que des mots à quel point je t'aime.

Elle baissa la tête, gênée face à une telle déclaration. Il lui attrapa le menton pour plonger à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Elle n'avait pas à avoir honte d'être la cause de si grands bouleversement dans sa vie.

« _N'aie pas honte je t'en prie_, lui dit-il par la pensée, _tu mérites tant l'amour que je te portes. Tu mérites bien plus encore…_ »

Elle lui sourit en entendant sa voix dans sa tête. Elle aimait quand il faisait ça, quand il parlait uniquement pour elle. Avec sa voix de velours, elle avait l'impression qu'il était juste au creux de son oreille, et chacun de ses mots la faisait frissonner. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle ne se souvenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas non plus avoir jamais été aimée autant qu'il l'aimait, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé autant que l'amour qu'elle lui avait porté et qu'elle lui porterait à nouveau.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle releva un peu plus la tête et le fixa intensément dans les yeux afin qu'il sache ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et avança son visage vers lui. Elle le vit fermer les yeux, tremblant. Il attendait ça depuis qu'il était revenu, depuis qu'elle l'avait accepté à nouveau dans sa vie. Enfin il sentit la douce caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, à peine plus d'un effleurement mais il voulait dire beaucoup pour tous les deux.

Severus ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et la regarda tendrement. Il l'attira vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, du plus fort qu'il put sans lui faire mal. Il lui fit comprendre ainsi à quel point ce baiser était important pour lui. Elle s'éloigna de ses bras pour lui sourire tendrement, puis revint glisser sa tête sur ses jambes pour s'allonger tout contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le sommeil gagne Hermione et l'entraîne au plus profond de ses rêves. Severus resta là immobile, veillant sur elle, s'assurant qu'elle ne prenne pas froid et que son sommeil ne soit pas dérangé.


	12. La belle endormie

Je sais que je vous avais dit que je finirais cette histoire rapidement, après ma très longue absence en 2012 mais malheureusement, les événements dans ma vie m'empêchent d'écrire davantage, et comme je ne veux pas que la fin de l'histoire perde en qualité, je dois malheureusement vous dire que la fin arrivera ... et bien quand elle arrivera et je suis désolé d'avance si cela prend plus que quelques mois.

Croyez-moi je veux autant que vous finir cette histoire (surtout que j'ai souvent de nouveaux projets d'histoire en tête et que je ne souhaite pas les commencer tant que celle-ci n'est pas complète) en tout cas je vous rassure je connais la fin, et je vous la ferais partager quoi qu'il arrive.

Je tiens à remercier les nombreuses personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un message, même plusieurs mois après la publication du chapitre. Voir vos messages me permet de ne pas oublier que des gens compte sur moi pour connaître la suite, alors j'essaierai de ne pas vous décevoir dans le futur. Merci à : **HeartSerenade, Jjunee, NatsuShizu, Jyunune-chan, trjkhi, emrysa, Dr. Cricri, Rose, Dj83, Salexrine, Daphnis23, Tatanne, NekoAnju, Hermybella. **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**La belle endormie**

Fred sentait son corps trembler sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Sa main se resserrait sans cesse autour de sa baguette, comme s'il souhaitait se rassurer qu'il l'avait bien avec lui pour pouvoir se défendre. Son corps apeuré bouscula pour la énième fois celui de son frère, agenouillé à ses côtés.

- Fred ! Le réprimanda-t-il en chuchotant

- Excuse-moi, répondit Fred sur le même ton.

Il baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir peur malgré la présence de son frère à ses côtés. Lui, semblait si courageux, bien loin d'être aussi effrayé que Fred par la situation. George remarqua le malaise de son frère et tourna la tête dans sa direction pour tenter de le rassurer.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Fred. Nous avons fait le plus dur en agissant à découvert jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Maintenant que nous avons la cape et la carte du maraudeur et que l'on a récupéré ce que nous a demandé Rogue, on a juste à attendre de savoir ce que les mangemorts cherchaient dans cet hôpital moldu.

- Je sais, mais je préférerai être à découvert dans les couloirs déserts du château plutôt que sous la cape d'invisibilité dans la grande salle pleine de mangemorts.

- Moi aussi mais…

George fut interrompu par la main de Fred qui venait de s'abattre sur sa bouche. Fred pria son frère de se taire en désignant du doigt quelque chose devant lui. A quelques mètres d'eux, un mangemort cagoulé avait tourné la tête dans leur direction, comme s'il les avait entendus. Les Weasley ne bougèrent plus d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que le mangemort secoue la tête et s'éloigne d'eux. Ils ne purent alors retenir un soupir de soulagement, tant la peur d'être découvert les avait soudain tenaillés.

Cependant, leur soulagement fut de courte durée puisqu'ils durent se mettre de nouveau sur leur garde quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit. Bellatrix Lestrange fit son entrée et déambulant, victorieuse, parmi les mangemorts présents dans la pièce. Fred et George se rapprochèrent en silence pour tenter d'écouter ce qui se disait.

- Qui a réussi une nouvelle fois ce que le maître lui a demandé ? disait Bellatrix en riant. Qui va se faire une nouvelle fois récompenser ?

- Ça suffit Bella, intervint Lucius Malfoy, pas la peine de te pavaner.

- Au contraire mon cher Lucius, je ne crois pas que beaucoup d'entre vous auraient été capable de ramener ce qui était écrit la dessus.

Elle brandit la liste des ustensiles que lui avait fournis Voldemort. Fière d'avoir accompli sa mission, elle lança le bout de parchemin en l'air et ne s'en préoccupa plus. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas perdu une miette du spectacle, et ils regardèrent le parchemin se poser au sol avec lenteur.

- C'est maintenant ou jamais, chuchota Fred

- Ensemble, répondit George

Comme un seul être, les jumeaux marchèrent lentement en direction du bout de papier, la chance fit que les mangemorts s'éloignèrent, leur laissant le champ libre pour le ramasser. George tandis la main et ramassa le papier. En silence, ils reculèrent jusqu'au fond de la salle et sortirent par la porte de derrière, autrefois réservé aux professeurs.

S'ils s'étaient retournés avant de sortir, les deux garçons auraient probablement remarqué le regard d'Augustus Rookwood dans leur direction. C'était lui qui avait entendu des chuchotements dans le coin de la grande salle. Il avait ensuite remarqué le bout de parchemin disparaître en un clin d'œil. En tournant la tête, ses suspicions se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit la porte de derrière s'ouvrir et se refermer sans voir personne.

Rookwood suivit le même chemin et quitta la grande salle par la même porte que celle qu'avaient empruntée les jumeaux. Il sortit sa baguette et avança dans le couloir du château.

- _Hominum Revelio_, chuchota le mangemort

Le sort révéla la présence d'intrus qui était passé par là quelques secondes plus tôt. Rookwood suivit le faisceau de lumière sur le sol qui indiquait par où était parti les sorciers qu'il traquait. Le sortilège le guida jusqu'à un couloir du troisième étage et s'arrêtait en plein milieu du couloir. Rookwood se glissa dans le recoin d'un mur et observa.

Soudain, deux sorciers apparurent là où s'arrêtait le sort du mangemort. L'un d'eux rangea un épais morceau de tissus dans son sac, tandis que l'autre tapotait le crâne d'une statue avec sa baguette. Quelques instants plus tard, la statue pivota et l'un d'eux s'engouffra dans le passage secret. Rookwood sortit de sa cachette avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et s'élança sur le sorcier encore dans le couloir.

- Fred ! s'écria George tandis qu'il se sentait entraîné vers l'arrière.

Son frère fit demi-tour et sortit du passage secret pour voir ce qu'il se passait. C'est avec horreur qu'il aperçut George agrippé par un mangemort, la baguette de celui-ci tout contre le cou du Gryffondor.

- Ne bouge pas, où je le tue, alerta le mangemort.

- Ne l'écoute pas Fred, il nous tuera de toute façon, sauve-toi !

- Tais-toi morveux ! s'écria Rookwood en resserrant sa prise sur la gorge du garçon

Fred regardait son frère désespérément. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lancer un sort sans risquer de toucher George. En l'observant, il remarqua que George avait réussi à prendre sa baguette dans sa main mais que la pression qu'exerçait Rookwood sur sa gorge l'empêchait lancer un sort contre lui.

Fred pointa alors sa baguette sur celle de son frère, sans quitter Rookwood des yeux. Ce dernier crut qu'il était en train d'abdiquer en voyant son bras se baisser, aussi il n'entendit pas Fred murmurer.

- _Cultellus_

Dans sa main, George sentit le bois de sa baguette se transformer en quelque chose de froid et de plus dur. Il n'hésita pas et prit une impulsion vers l'avant, faisant croire qu'il tentait de se dégager. Rookwood resserra sa prise en collant son corps brutalement contre celui du garçon. George et Fred entendirent plus qu'ils ne virent le couteau se planter dans l'estomac du mangemort.

Ce dernier émit un sifflement avant de lâcher prise et de s'effondrer sur les dalles froides. George fit un pas en avant pour s'éloigner du corps de Rookwood. Les deux garçons soupirèrent de soulagement. Fred s'approcha pour enlever le couteau du corps du mangemort et annuler le sortilège afin de récupérer la baguette de son frère.

- Il est mort ? demanda George

- Je ne crois pas… On devrait l'emmener avec nous, il pourrait avoir des informations à nous révéler.

- Très bien, mais ne traînons pas plus ici, j'ai eu mon lot d'aventure pour la journée, dit George sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Fred regarda son frère. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait cru le perdre. Il sut alors que toute la peur qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était là n'était pas dû à la peur de se faire prendre, torturer ou pire. En réalité, il avait peur de perdre son frère et d'être séparé de lui à jamais. A cette pensée, il se rapprocha de George et le prit dans ses bras l'espace de quelques secondes. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, et reprirent la route comme si rien ne s'était passé, le corps de Rookwood flottant derrière eux.

* * *

Les quelques rayons du soleil qui arrivaient à se frayer un chemin à travers la densité des arbres de la forêt interdite surprirent Severus. Le temps avait suspendu son vol, et le maître des potions avait profité pleinement des longues heures qui lui étaient accordées avec Hermione dans ses bras. Il espéra qu'elle n'avait pas pris froid en dormant ainsi dehors. Il se rassura en observant l'air paisible sur le visage d'Hermione.

Il inspira profondément, l'odeur si particulière de la jeune femme venant chatouiller ses narines. Cette odeur l'avait tant obsédé. Tout avait commencé par ça, ce parfum enivrant qui l'avait aussitôt séduit lors de la réunion de l'Ordre. Il avait l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis cet événement. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, savourant son bonheur.

Les premiers habitants du refuge commençaient à se réveiller, ils regardèrent Severus d'une manière étrange, étonnés qu'ils aient passé la nuit dehors. Severus leur renvoyant un regard noir pour les dissuader de faire la moindre réflexion, son corps se baissant sur Hermione, en rempart contre les regards extérieurs. Elle était à lui, et personne ne devait plus en douter.

Il resta immobile un long moment, ne se préoccupant pas de la vie qui reprenait tout autour de lui. Son esprit était obnubilé par le bien-être de celle qu'il aimait. Il ne s'alarma pas de voir qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures, se disant qu'elle avait juste besoin de repos après les événements de ces derniers jours. Et le mince sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione semblait indiqué qu'elle était bien.

Severus revint à la réalité lorsqu'il vit Harry marcher vers eux avec précaution. Il marchait lentement, appréhendant le futur échange avec son professeur. Le regard sévère que lui lançait Severus ne l'aida pas à prendre confiance en lui. Le jeune homme hésita mais ne s'arrêta pas. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il lança un regard inquiet à Hermione avant de reporter son attention sur Severus.

- Professeur, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Parfaitement, répondit le vampire d'une voix glaciale. Croyez-vous que je ne puisse pas prendre soin d'Hermione ?

- Pas du tout, monsieur.

Harry soupira face à l'attitude de Rogue. Hermione n'arriverait jamais à le changer définitivement, il en était certain, mais il espérait un peu plus de courtoisie de la part de l'homme. Ce dernier remarqua l'agacement du Gryffondor mais ne fit rien pour paraître plus aimable. Il tenta pourtant de rassurer Harry définitivement.

- Elle va bien, elle a juste besoin de se reposer.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous l'allonger dans un lit, proposa Harry.

Severus sentit la colère monter en lui, pourquoi Potter ne comprenait-il pas qu'Hermione était parfaitement bien allongée contre lui ? Ne voyait-il pas son sourire de bien être tandis qu'elle dormait ? Cependant, il réussit à contenir sa colère, pour ne pas provoquer une nouvelle dispute avec le meilleur ami d'Hermione. Il décida pour une fois de capituler.

- Très bien, répondit-il, montrez-moi sa chambre.

Harry acquiesça brièvement, ne montrant pas davantage sa satisfaction d'avoir gagné la bataille. Il se retourna pour conduire Rogue vers la hutte où il pourrait allonger Hermione. Severus se redressa, en dégageant la tête d'Hermione de ses jambes. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme ne se réveilla pas, son visage glissa dans le cou de Severus tandis qu'il la portait. Le souffle d'Hermione chatouilla la peau du vampire. Il soupira de bien être de l'avoir ainsi contre lui. Son état d'euphorie l'empêcha de remarquer que le corps d'Hermione était plus lourd qu'habituellement, et qu'elle dormait bien trop profondément.

La hutte était vide quand ils y arrivèrent. Ginny, Ron, Neville et Luna avaient déjà quitté les lieux. Severus déposa le corps d'Hermione sur l'un des lits et recouvrit son corps avec une couverture. Il caressa son visage, le sourire de la jeune femme lui indiquant qu'elle était bien installée. Il se tourna vers Harry pour prendre congés de lui.

Comprenant le message, Harry fit un pas en arrière pour quitter la hutte et les laisser seuls mais la pâleur de la peau du vampire le fit hésiter. Il tourna la question plusieurs fois dans sa tête avant de la formuler à haute voix, appréhendant la réaction de Rogue.

- Monsieur, si vous avez besoin de… disons de manger, je me chargerai de garder un œil sur Hermione. Je pense de toute façon qu'elle ne tardera pas à se réveiller.

Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent et dévisagèrent le jeune homme. Son corps se crispa, mal à l'aise de devoir parler de sa condition avec quelqu'un, et en colère car il devinait derrière cette proposition qu'Harry avait peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à Hermione s'il avait trop faim.

- Sous entendez-vous que je pourrais faire du mal à Hermione ? chuchota-il dangereusement.

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien Professeur, avoua Harry. Elle vous a donné son sang pour vous remettre sur pieds. Hermione n'a jamais parlé de votre condition. Je ne sais pas comment vous réagissez lorsque vous êtes affamez.

- Je vous assure Potter, que je n'aurais jamais pu enseigner autant de temps à Poudlard si je n'arrivais pas à faire preuve d'un minimum de contrôle.

Harry hocha la tête pour s'excuser. Il n'insista pas et préféra quitter la pièce. Severus attrapa un siège pour s'asseoir auprès d'Hermione et il la contempla dans son sommeil, heureux de la voir si sereine près de lui. Il oublia le monde qui les entourait, la guerre, les morts et le mince espoir qu'il avait de lui rendre son âme en contemplant son visage pendant de longues heures.

* * *

Harry devait retrouver Dumbledore après avoir quitté Hermione et Rogue. Le directeur lui avait donné rendez-vous ce matin-là pour commencer à l'entraîner pour le futur affrontement face à Voldemort. Harry savait que la prochaine bataille entre les deux camps devait être la dernière. Les forces de Voldemort semblaient ne jamais décroître Tous savaient que le mage noir utilisait le sortilège de l'_imperium _pour pouvoir grandir les rangs de ses partisans quand les volontaires venaient à manquer.

Au contraire, les forces de l'Ordre du Phénix s'amenuisaient au fur et à mesure que les combattants tombaient au combat. La peur qu'engendrait Voldemort et les mangemorts chez les sorciers empêchaient la majorité d'entre eux de rejoindre le camp de la lumière. Dumbledore ne pouvait plus compter que sur les membres fidèles de l'Ordre du Phénix, les plus âgés des élèves de Poudlard, les aurors qui avaient pu s'échapper de l'attaque du ministère et quelques habitants de Préaulard qui avaient accepté de prendre les armes.

Harry voyait bien qu'il y avait peu d'espoir. Il y avait autant de combattants dans leur refuge que de sorciers qui n'avaient pas trouvé d'autres endroits où aller pour échapper au courroux de Voldemort. Le Gryffondor savait que Dumbledore reposait tous ses espoirs sur lui, et qu'il avait été déçu de voir qu'Harry avait si vite flanché lors du premier affrontement avec les mangemorts. Seulement, le directeur faisait tout pour cacher cette évidence, afin qu'Harry reste confiant sur ses propres capacités. Mais son regard éteint ne mentait pas.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? dit Harry pour signifier sa présence à l'homme.

Dumbledore releva la tête du grimoire qu'il était en train de parcourir, et accueilli son élève avec un mince sourire. Les pensées d'Harry se renforcèrent en voyant le visage défait du directeur. Le vieil homme avait du mal à voir la lumière dans l'obscurité. Cette pensée attrista un peu plus Harry, il se redressa, et lança un regard déterminé à son professeur, afin de lui montrer qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir et qu'il resterait debout jusqu'au bout.

- Bonjour Harry, dit l'homme en se levant de son siège.

Il fit quelque pas, jusqu'à se tenir face au Gryffondor. Ils se regardèrent longuement, cherchant l'un et l'autre des réponses aux questions qui les torturaient dans le regard de l'autre. Dumbledore soupira, accablé par l'âge et par la responsabilité qu'il détestait mettre sur les épaules d'un adolescent. Sa voix brisa le silence entre eux.

- J'ai longtemps réfléchi Harry, j'ai longtemps cherché dans les livres. J'ai cherché dans ma mémoire, un sort, une faille chez Voldemort, que j'aurais pu trouver lors de mes multiples affrontements avec lui. Je t'ai promis des leçons pour te préparer à le combattre. Je crois en réalité que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, quoi te montrer …

Dumbledore passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il détourna le regard, honteux de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux attentes d'Harry. Le garçon ne désespéra pas, persuadé que Dumbledore en savait bien plus qu'il voulait bien l'admettre.

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais je ne vous crois pas. Vous ne pouvez pas être le seul sorcier qui ait jamais fait peur à Voldemort et ne rien connaître de lui, ne rien connaître de ses faiblesses. Peut-être ne voyez-vous pas ce qui peut le faire disparaître ? Mais vous pouvez sans aucun doute m'apprendre davantage de choses pour me défendre qu'un simple _Stupefix._

- Sans aucun doute, répondit Dumbledore en soupirant, cependant j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Nous ne pourrons pas nous cacher inlassablement. Cette idée de refuge était ma dernière solution de replis. L'affrontement qui nous opposera à Voldemort sera sans aucun doute le dernier.

- Dites-moi ce que je dois savoir, professeur. Et je tenterais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'anéantir une bonne fois pour toute.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se remirent à briller l'espace d'un instant. Il sembla fouiller longuement dans ses poches, avant d'en sortir sa baguette. Il la tendit précieusement devant lui, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Harry le regarda faire, il sentait la puissance émaner de l'instrument.

- Baguette en bois de sureau, contenant un crin de Sombral, 31,75 centimètres, inflexible, excellente pour les duels.

Harry resta silencieux, contemplant toujours la baguette qui semblait refléter chaque rayon de lumière autour d'elle. Il savait déjà que les baguettes possédaient leur propre magie mais la baguette de Dumbledore semblait vibrer d'un trop plein de magie qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. La voix du directeur sortit le jeune homme de sa contemplation.

- Une baguette rigide comme celle-ci ne consent à obéir à aucun autre sorcier que celui qu'elle a choisi la première fois. Cependant, je pense que nous pourrons faire une exception cette fois-ci.

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement quand il vit Dumbledore tendre sa baguette vers lui.

- Monsieur ? interrogea-t-il, j'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre.

- Voici ce qui fait peur à Voldemort depuis toutes ces années, Harry. Voici la raison pour laquelle je suis le seul sorcier qui l'ait toujours effrayé. Il existe peu de baguette faite en bois du sureau dans le monde magique, la puissance qu'elles dégagent fait peur aux artisans et ils ne souhaitent plus utiliser ce bois. Celle-ci est probablement la dernière en circulation à l'heure actuelle. Elles acceptent rarement de se soumettre à quiconque, je dois m'estimer chanceux d'avoir réussi à la séduire pour qu'elle me choisisse.

Dumbledore fixait un point fixe depuis quelques minutes et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Harry l'imagina sans mal bien des années plus tôt, encore enfant, entrer dans une boutique de baguette et étonner le vendeur en étant choisi par cette baguette si spéciale. Le vieil homme finit par revenir à la réalité et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- Je veux que tu l'utilises pour le combattre Harry. J'ai bien réfléchi, et je crois que ce serait un avantage non négligeable que tu combattes avec cette baguette.

Harry interrogea l'homme du regard. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pourrait l'utiliser si la baguette ne se soumettait qu'une seule et unique fois. Dumbledore sembla comprendre ses interrogations.

- Elle t'obéira Harry, car je te la prête de mon plein gré. Beaucoup de monde connaît la puissance des baguettes de sureau, et cette fidélité à leur premier maître est une manière de les protéger des attaques d'autres sorciers qui voudraient s'en emparer. Si tout le monde pense que la baguette ne se soumet qu'une seule fois, elle perd tout intérêt pour les voleurs. En réalité, la baguette de sureau, obéit aveuglément à son premier maître, et si je lui fais comprendre qu'elle peut te faire confiance, et qu'elle me reviendra ensuite, elle se laissera manipuler.

Harry hocha la tête, semblant comprendre. Il tendit la main, pour recouvrir le bois de la baguette que lui tendait Dumbledore. Il sentit la puissance de l'objet l'envahir et prendre possession de son être tout entier. Le directeur observait, satisfait que sa baguette accepte le garçon. Harry, rassuré, referma sa prise sur la baguette de sureau et la leva devant lui.

- N'oublie pas de me la rendre, Harry, ou je crains qu'elle ne te le fasse regretter.

- Je vous le promets, répondit Harry solennellement.

- Je ne serais pas mécontent d'utiliser ta baguette pendant ce temps, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver désarmé si longtemps.

Harry tira aussitôt sa baguette en dehors de sa poche. Malgré tout, il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de la donner à Albus, comme si sa baguette se défendait et ne souhaiter pas quitter son maître.

- Ce n'est que temporaire, chuchota Harry comme s'il essayait de la convaincre de la laisser faire.

La baguette sembla arrêter de se défendre. Le Gryffondor put enfin la tendre sans regret à son professeur. Après un hochement de tête, Albus expliqua qu'il était temps de lui apprendre certaines choses, et à s'habituer à sa nouvelle baguette. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la hutte, pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt et commencer l'entrainement.

* * *

Midi approchait quand Severus se releva brusquement. Il fit les cent pas autour du lit d'Hermione sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Malgré l'air paisible sur le visage d'Hermione, malgré son ventre qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, une vive angoisse s'empara de lui. Pourquoi dormait-elle encore si profondément ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas montré un quelconque signe de réveil depuis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux la veille ?

Il avait utilisé ses dons sur elle, tendant l'oreille pour surveiller les battements de son cœur, mais rien ne lui était apparu suspect. Il ne pouvait vérifier davantage sa santé, ne possédant pas les connaissances médicales requises. De plus, il n'avait toujours pas récupéré de baguette depuis son évasion du château. Il devait trouver de l'aide.

Ne pouvant se résigner à la laisser seule, il s'approcha du lit pour la prendre dans ses bras et partir à la recherche de Madame Pomfresh. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se dirigea aussitôt vers la hutte où l'infirmerie avait été installée. Il espéra de tout son être y trouver l'infirmière à l'intérieur. Il ouvrir la porte en bois sans ménagement, et fit sursauter les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur.

Severus fut soulagé de voir Madame Pomfresh, celle-ci donnait un cours de médicomagie aux jeunes sorciers qui se retrouveraient bientôt sur le champ de bataille. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le vampire à son entrée. Ginny se trouvait parmi les étudiants présents, elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le corps d'Hermione, Pomfresh sur ses talons. Severus allongea la jeune femme avec précaution sur un des lits d'appoint.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandèrent les deux sorcières simultanément.

- Elle est inconsciente, répondit le vampire en chuchotant, je… je n'arrive pas à la réveiller.

Ginny se précipita aussitôt vers son amie et lui saisit la main.

- Hermione ? Appela-t-elle, Hermione, je t'en prie réveille-toi !

- Ne croyez-vous pas que j'ai déjà essayé cette méthode Weasley ! Éructa Severus.

- Reculez-vous tous les deux, intervint l'infirmière avec autorité, je vais l'examiner.

Ginny s'exécuta aussitôt, laissant à Madame Pomfresh un espace suffisant pour travailler. Le maître des potions eut plus de mal à laisser Hermione entre les mains de l'infirmière. Il fallut un regard noir de celle-ci pour le faire abdiquer et le faire reculer. Les deux sorciers regardèrent l'examen avec inquiétude. Pomfresh lançait une série de sort au-dessus du corps d'Hermione. Celle-ci restait profondément endormie, insensible à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Madame Pomfresh baissa sa baguette. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, défaite. Ni Ginny, ni Severus n'osèrent demander des nouvelles, peur de ce qu'ils allaient entendre. Pomfresh ne fit pas attention à eux pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle serrait la main d'Hermione d'un geste maternel, son pouce caressant le dos de la main de la jeune fille. Enfin, elle finit par se retourner pour donner son diagnostic.

- Alors ? demande Ginny soudain impatiente.

- Son pronostic vital est engagé…

- Comment ça ? Murmura Severus furieux

« Elle se meurt » fut tout ce que pu répondre Pomfresh avant de baisser la tête et de s'éloigner d'eux. Ginny émit un petit cri paniqué avant de retourner auprès d'Hermione. Severus resta immobile n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Les paroles de la sorcière résonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne parvienne à mettre un sens sur les mots. « Elle se meurt ». Il avait l'impression de ne pas parler la même langue que les personnes qui l'entouraient, qu'il avait soudain perdu la compréhension de sa langue maternelle. « Elle se meurt ».

Soudain la vérité éclata en lui. Il leva les yeux et regarda Hermione comme s'il la voyait d'un œil nouveau. Elle allait mourir. Il sentit une multitude de sentiments exploser à l'intérieur de lui. La tristesse, la rage, la frustration essayait tour à tour de prendre le pouvoir. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et en les rouvrant il sut que le vampire avait pris le contrôle de son corps pour le protéger de la souffrance qu'allaient engendrer tous les sentiments que lui faisait ressentir cette simple phrase « Elle se meurt ».

- Sortez, murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Ginny releva la tête en l'entendant parler, et sursauta en voyant les yeux rouges de son professeur. Elle lâcha aussitôt la main d'Hermione et recula d'un pas, pour agrandir la distance entre elle et le vampire. En reculant, elle fit tomber du matériel médical, ce qui alerta Madame Pomfresh qui se tourna vers eux.

- Professeur Rogue ?

- Sortez ! hurla-t-il aux deux femmes.

Ces dernières ne tardèrent pas à réagir et se rendirent jusqu'à la porte en courant. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment envie de laisser Hermione seule avec lui, mais elles se savaient incapable d'affronter le vampire tandis qu'il était dans une telle rage. Severus ne les quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient sorties et que la porte en bois se fut refermé sur elles. Il tourna ensuite le regard en direction du lit où se trouvait Hermione. La pâleur et la rigidité de son corps lui sautèrent aux yeux et les mots de Madame Pomfresh résonnèrent une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. Il n'osait y croire, elle était trop forte, trop courageuse pour abandonner ainsi.

D'un pas tremblant, il avança vers Hermione. A chaque pas en avant, il sentait la douleur l'envahir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il s'imaginait déjà sans elle, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il s'assit délicatement sur le bord du lit et lui saisit la main. Pour la première fois, le contact de sa main ne lui renvoyait aucune chaleur. Sa peau semblait aussi froide que celle du vampire.

- Ne meurs pas, chuchota-t-il, Ne meurs pas…

Il approcha son visage du sien et pleura contre sa joue, répétant sans cesse les mêmes paroles.

* * *

_Au revoir, mon doux amant. Au revoir, mon amoureux. Au revoir, rêve sans espoir. _

_J'aurais aimé pouvoir me rappeler du bout de tes doigts qui caressent mes lèvres. J'aurais aimé me souvenir de ce premier baiser, que tu décris si merveilleux dans les mots tracés sur ton carnet. Je me suis battue longtemps pour survivre. Le destin m'a tracé une route tortueuse. _

_Dès mes premiers pas dans le monde de la magie, j'étais condamnée à ne pas avoir une vie tranquille. Mon amitié avec celui qui doit libérer le monde sorcier m'a amené sans cesse vers des événements sombres et sans espoir. _

_J'aimerais me souvenir de toi, de nous. J'aimerais voir à nouveau la lumière que tu as tracée dans l'obscurité de mon cœur. A la place je vois la douce tristesse dans tes yeux, heureux de m'avoir retrouvé, désespéré de ne pouvoir me rendre mes souvenirs. Je ne veux plus te voir malheureux. _

_J'essaie de ne pas penser à toi en partant, car je sais que tu ne me permettrais pas de le faire. Tu me retiens ici car je suis la seule personne qui te fait sentir comme vivant. Si courte a été notre romance malchanceuse. Si long sera le temps que tu devras vivre sans moi, de par ta condition de damné. Je devrais savoir que ça te brise le cœur de lire ces mots, mais n'est-il pas déjà brisé de voir que je ne peux me souvenir de ce que nous avons vécu ?_

_Nous avons marché un court chemin ensemble, mais je te remercie de ce que tu m'as donné sans retenue. Tu m'as dit que tu n'oublieras pas ces moments, que tu t'en souviendras pour deux. Je n'ai pas peur de vivre sans les moments passés, je sais que nous pourrions en construire de nouveau. _

_Mais il n'y a pas que mes souvenirs qui sont enfermés dans cette fiole, il y a aussi mon âme, ma vie. Je sens la fatigue m'envahir, car mon corps ne peut plus lutter contre les ténèbres. Je m'enfonce lentement et je ne reviendrais pas si tu ne me rends pas mon âme à temps, tu le sais. _

_Si tu ne réussis pas à me ramener, renonce. Il y a plus important que ma vie, plus important que notre amour. Nous ne sommes que poussière dans le monde noir qui nous entoure. Je t'en prie, aide mes amis à rallumer la lumière, à vaincre le mal pour de bon. Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'abandonner. Mais je t'en prie, Severus, ne plonge pas dans la folie. Tu es fort, et nous ne pourrons gagner sans toi. _

_Ne m'en veux pas d'avoir utilisé ton carnet pour te dire ces derniers mots. Accorde dix points à Gryffondor pour me féliciter d'avoir trouvé la façon de m'en servir, comment écrire par l'esprit. J'avais besoin de te dire tout ça avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon. _

_Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais je t'aime, j'en ai la conviction. Je ne ressens peut-être pas aussi fort les sentiments que j'avais pour toi avant mon amnésie, mais je n'ai pas pu vivre quelque chose d'aussi intense avec toi sans qu'il n'y ait d'amour. _

_N'oublie pas, bats-toi._


	13. Reste avec moi

Olala... J'ai vraimen honte vous savez, j'ai posté le chapitre 12 en mai 2013, et me revoila un an après ! C'est terrible, j'en suis mortifié. Je ne veux pas vous dire "je vous promets de faire mieux pour le prochain" au risque de ne pas tenir par promesse, mais croyez-moi je vais vraiment essayer de la finir dans les mois à venir.

Plusieurs personne m'ont demandé par review si je comptais continuer et écrire la fin, je vous rassure : vous aurez bien la fin de cette histoire, quoi qu'il arrive !

Je remercie donc les lecteurs fidèles qui continuent à me suivre malgré cet horrible rythme de publication, et je souhaite la bienvenue dans l'aventure à tous les nouveaux ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent : J**junee, Trjkhi, Nekoanju, rose, beliectioner, eva, dramione du 21, lil's lys hope, grumpy, stnijoma, lalalsp **et** nadra**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Reste avec moi**

- Harry ! Harry !

Les cris paniqués interrompirent l'entrainement de Dumbledore et d'Harry. Ils redressèrent la tête pour voir Ron et Ginny surgirent d'entre les arbres. Ils semblaient tous les deux essoufflés. Ils avaient dû prendre un certain temps à trouver Harry, puisqu'il s'était volontairement éloigné avec Dumbledore pour s'entraîner tranquillement. Harry s'approcha de ses amis, partageant l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur leurs visages.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Hermione, elle est à l'infirmerie, inconsciente, expliqua Ron.

- Madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle est en train de mourir, ajouta Ginny ne pouvant refouler un sanglot.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant y croire. Il chercha davantage d'explications dans les yeux de ses amis, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'ajoutèrent quoi que ce soit. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment comment réagir face à cette réalité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Harry

- Pas grand-chose, lui répondit Ginny, Rogue s'est enfermé avec elle dans l'infirmerie, nous chassant Madame Pomfresh et moi, on ne sait même pas ce qu'il fait d'elle.

Dumbledore s'approcha du trio pour prendre part à la conversation, pleinement conscient de la situation critique d'Hermione, qui vivait avec son âme à l'extérieur de son corps depuis un mois maintenant. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

- Hermione s'affaiblit de jours en jours, son âme est enfermée dans un flacon depuis la bataille, mais nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé le moyen de lui rendre. Je pense hélas que son corps est à bout de forces à présent.

- On ne peut pas la laisser mourir, Professeur, répondit Ginny.

La jeune femme lança un regard désespéré au directeur, le suppliant silencieusement d'intervenir.

- Allons voir ce qu'il en est, décida Dumbledore.

Ensemble, ils reprirent le chemin du campement pour retourner auprès d'Hermione et trouver une solution. Ginny attrapa la main d'Harry en marchant, afin de lui apporter un soutien silencieux et en même temps pour se rassurer elle-même grâce à la présence de celui qu'elle aimait. Le chemin jusqu'aux huttes leur parurent à tous interminable, mais enfin, l'infirmerie et le reste du campement se dressèrent devant eux.

Ils aperçurent aussitôt Madame Pomfresh devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle semblait très en colère. A ses côtés, Kingsley, Remus et le professeur McGonnagal conversaient ensemble avec ardeur. Dumbledore les rejoignit aussitôt pour faire un point sur la situation. Madame Pomfresh lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

- Albus ! Vous voilà enfin ! Cet homme est insupportable ! Faites le sortir que je puisse soigner Miss Granger !

- Du calme, du calme Pompom, expliquez-moi la situation, Miss Weasley m'a dit que Severus s'était enfermé avec Hermione alors qu'elle était mourante.

- C'est cela, elle était inconsciente depuis plusieurs heures et je lui ai annoncé qu'elle se mourrait. Severus nous a fait quitter l'infirmerie comme des pestiférés. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre que cette petite meure en restant les bras croisés.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, et se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte de l'infirmerie pour se confronter à Severus et pour vérifier qu'Hermione était toujours vivante. Attrapant la poignée dans sa main, il tenta d'ouvrir mais la porte était verrouillée. Il tenta un _Alohomora_ sur la serrure, mais il se doutait bien que Severus avait lancé un sort qui empêchait tout déverrouillage.

- Severus, ouvrez. Il faut que nous parlions.

Tout le monde attendit silencieusement une réponse du sorcier à l'intérieur mais rien ne se passa. Albus frappa une nouvelle fois contre le battant de la porte pour signaler sa présence.

- Severus, répéta-t-il en haussant le ton.

Harry regardait la porte avec impatience, et il se demanda comment Dumbledore pouvait rester aussi calme. Son impatience était palpable et il n'avait qu'une envie, attraper sa baguette et faire exploser la porte qui l'empêchait de vérifier l'état de santé d'Hermione. Cependant, la patience de Dumbledore porta ses fruits, puisque finalement la porte s'entrouvrit.

Severus laissa entrevoir son visage dans l'interstice. Ses traits portaient l'immense tristesse qui étreignait son cœur. Le regard vide, il leva les yeux sur Dumbledore et semblait le supplier de lui donner la solution au problème d'Hermione.

Quand ils virent la porte s'ouvrir, Ron et Harry s'étaient précipités pour essayer d'entrer mais Dumbledore les avait empêchés d'avancer plus en tendant le bras devant eux.

- Comment va Hermione ? s'exclama Harry

- Laissez-nous entrer, ajouta Ron, vous ne voyez pas qu'elle a besoin d'être soigné ? Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser mourir !

- Que croyez-vous que je suis en train de faire Weasley ? Cracha Severus en le dévisageant.

Ron lui lança un regard noir, la haine qu'il avait toujours ressenti envers Rogue revenant en lui avec force. Severus détourna le regard, se désintéressant des deux amis d'Hermione qui ne pouvaient rien pour elle. Il reporta son attention sur Albus qui attendait patiemment qu'il veuille bien lui parler.

- Albus, j'ai besoin de la fiole, maintenant.

- As-tu trouvé un moyen de la sauver, Severus ?

- Pas encore … mais il me faut cette fiole.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Remus et hocha la tête dans sa direction. Comprenant qu'il devait aller chercher la fiole dans la hutte du directeur, Remus prit aussitôt congés. Dumbledore reporta son attention sur le vampire.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Severus ne répondit pas, mais il ferma les yeux un instant. Il était incapable de soutenir le regard prévenant de Dumbledore, incapable d'avouer qu'il sentait Hermione mourir à petit feu et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Éludant la question, il demanda plutôt :

- Les jumeaux Weasley sont-ils rentrés ?

- Pas encore.

- Envoyez-les-moi quand ce sera le cas.

La seconde d'après la porte était fermée et verrouillée à nouveau. Harry se jeta sur la porte et tambourina le battant de ses poings en exigeant de voir Hermione, en vain. Au bout de quelques minutes, il abandonna l'idée de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie et se laissa tomber le long du mur, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes alors que sa meilleure amie était sur le point de mourir. Ron et Ginny, tout aussi impuissants, s'assirent de part et d'autre d'Harry. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh s'éloignèrent de l'infirmerie tout en discutant de l'état d'Hermione.

- Quel est le bilan que vous avez pu faire lors du dernier examen de Miss Granger.

- Son état se dégradait de minutes en minutes. Elle n'a pas l'air de souffrir, mais si on ne trouve pas comment la soigner, je crois hélas qu'il ne lui reste plus très longtemps…

- Combien de temps ?

- Un jour, tout au plus …

Harry échangea un regard horrifié avec Ron lorsqu'ils entendirent Madame Pomfresh prononcer ces derniers mots. Ils se sentaient l'un et l'autre incapable de rester les bras croisés tandis qu'Hermione mourrait de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de plus. Dumbledore et l'infirmière étaient maintenant trop éloignés pour que les deux garçons puissent entendre la suite de la conversation, mais le visage grave des deux sorciers ne présageait rien de bon. Ils étaient sans aucun doute aussi impuissants qu'Harry et Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron.

- On ne peut pas laisser Rogue la séquestrer, répondit Harry.

- Ne sois pas aussi extrême ! rétorqua Ginny, il ne la séquestre pas ! Il essaie de la sauver comme il peut !

- Permet moi d'en douter, tu as vu son visage abattu quand il a ouvert la porte, tu l'as entendu dire à Dumbledore qu'il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de la sauver.

- Mais on ne peut pas entrer, soupira Ron, et on n'a aucun moyen de maitriser Rogue…

Les trois Gryffondor baissèrent la tête, abattus. Ils observèrent d'un air absent Remus revenir pour apporter la fiole à Severus. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas plus d'une seconde, le temps que Severus arrache la fiole des mains du loup-garou et lui claque la porte au nez.

Les minutes semblaient des heures, et les heures des jours entiers. Le silence entre Harry, Ron et Ginny rendait chaque instant plus sinistre encore, mais aucun d'eux n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Ils étaient tous les trois attentifs au plus petit bruit qui pouvait provenir de l'infirmerie, mais rien ne filtrait. Harry essayait de se rassurer en se disant que tant que Rogue ne ressortait pas de l'infirmerie, Hermione devait être probablement encore vivante.

* * *

C'est exténués que Fred et George arrivèrent aux abords du campement. Ils étaient partis depuis moins d'une journée, mais ils avaient l'impression d'être parti depuis des jours. Quand ils virent les premiers visages familiers, ils se sentirent enfin en sécurité, et la fierté d'avoir accompli leur mission prit le dessus sur la crainte de ne jamais revenir.

Kingsley Shacklebolt fut le premier à les accueillir. Il les débarrassa du corps de Rookwood qui flottait toujours derrière eux. Rookwood allait avoir besoin d'être soigné si les membres de l'Ordre voulaient l'interroger, aussi fut-il amener dans un coin du campement plus calme, à l'écart des curieux.

Fred et George s'arrêtèrent un moment pour saluer les membres de leur famille, plus heureux les uns que les autres de les voir en pleine forme. Madame Weasley les serra longtemps contre elle et éclata en sanglot.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle en les observant sous toutes les coutures pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas blessés.

- Aussi bien qu'un match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle ! répondit Fred

- Allons maman, nous sommes de puissants sorciers, que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ?

D'un regard, les jumeaux avaient décidé de taire l'épisode avec Rookwood. Moins leur mère en saurait, mieux elle se porterait. Ils prirent congés quelques minutes plus tard afin d'aller faire un compte rendu auprès de Dumbledore. Ils le trouvèrent dans sa hutte, assis derrière une table en bois qui faisait office de bureau. Madame Pomfresh était assise face à lui. Dumbledore se tenait la tête dans les mains, et l'infirmière avait le teint blafard. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne disaient mot.

A l'arrivée des jumeaux, Albus se ressaisit aussitôt. Il se redressa dans son siège et tenta d'accueillir les deux garçons avec un semblant de sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Fred et George se doutèrent aussitôt qu'il s'était passé quelque chose en leur absence. Peu de choses ébranlaient autant le directeur.

- Un problème Monsieur ? demanda George

- Rien de grave, répondit Dumbledore un peu trop vite. Vous pouvez nous laisser Pompom ? Prévenez-moi s'il y a du changement.

- Bien Albus.

Madame Pomfresh quitta son siège et adressa un signe de tête à Dumbledore avant de quitter la pièce. Fred et George la regardèrent s'éloigner, pleinement conscient qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais Dumbledore ne leur laissa pas le temps de demander à nouveau ce qui clochait, abordant le sujet de leur mission dès que l'infirmière quitta la hutte.

- Avez-vous découvert quelque chose au sujet de l'attaque de cet hôpital Messieurs Weasley ?

- Nous ne sommes pas sûrs, répondit Fred.

- Nous avons entendu Bellatrix Lestrange se vanter d'une mission réussie auprès de Lucius Malfoy, mais nous ne savons pas si elle parlait bien de l'hôpital moldu, poursuivit George.

- Elle était chargée de ramener ce qui était demandé sur un bout de parchemin, nous avons réussi à le récupérer.

George fourra la main dans sa poche pour en sortir le morceau de parchemin froissé. Il le tendit à Dumbledore qui l'étala sur le bureau pour l'observer. Il ajusta ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune sur son nez et resta silencieux de longues minutes. Il se frotta le menton tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin. Fred et George n'osèrent pas bouger pendant ce temps, attendant patiemment que le directeur reprenne la parole ou qu'il les congédiât. Les jumeaux se jetèrent plusieurs coups d'œil tandis qu'ils attendaient, mais aucun d'eux n'osa décider s'il valait mieux rester ou partir. La voix de Dumbledore les fit sursauter, les ramenant à la réalité.

- Il y a des choses que je ne connais pas dans cette liste.

- Nous pourrions demander à Hermione… proposa Fred

- Ses parents sont dentistes, ajouta George. Si les mangemorts ont eu besoin de se fournir dans un hôpital moldu, elle connaît peut-être ce qui est écrit sur le parchemin.

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupire en écoutant la proposition des jumeaux Weasley. Sous leur yeux, leur professeur eut l'air de prendre dix années de plus sur son visage. Il se frotta le visage avec la paume de la main puis regarda les jumeaux d'un air grave.

- Je crains hélas qu'Hermione ne soit pas en état de nous aider.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle a perdu connaissance ce matin, et semble être dans un état critique. Severus est avec elle à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, il attendait votre retour.

Fred et George se lancèrent un regard entendu en entendant cette nouvelle.

- Les livres, murmura George

Fred hocha la tête pour confirmer la pensée de son frère. Ils se tournèrent d'un même homme vers Dumbledore qui les congédia avec impatience d'un geste de la main. Si les garçons avaient la possibilité d'aider Severus, il ne fallait pas qu'ils traînent. Le vieil homme les regarda s'éloigner d'un air las.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie de fortune, où Ron, Harry et Ginny attendaient encore à la porte des nouvelles de leur amie. Ils se levèrent d'un bond pour accueillir Fred et George. Ces derniers remarquèrent les visages empreints de tristesse. Ils s'attendirent au pire avant même de poser la question.

- Comment va Hermione ? dirent-ils en même temps.

- On ne sait pas, répondit Ron avec colère, Rogue est enfermée depuis des heures là-dedans. Elle est peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est, et on ne le sait même pas !

- Ne dis pas ça Ron ! cria Ginny, comment tu peux ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'elle soit morte !

- Tu devrais aller lui apporter les livres, dit Fred en se tournant vers son frère.

George s'avança vers la porte, suivi par le reste du groupe, impatients d'être de nouveau confronté à Rogue, afin d'essayer d'avoir des nouvelles de leur amie. George tapa à la porte et attendit patiemment. Severus ne tarda pas à venir leur ouvrir. Il était plus pâle que jamais. Ses mains, qui enserraient le bois de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, tremblaient violemment. Les Gryffondor se demandèrent comment il arrivait encore à tenir debout, s'inquiétant d'autant plus pour la santé d'Hermione.

- Comment va Hermione ? s'écria aussitôt Harry, laissez-nous la voir !

Le jeune homme fit un pas vers l'avant, mais le regard glacial du vampire le dissuada de tenter d'avancer davantage. Rogue tourna la tête vers les jumeaux.

- Avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé ? demanda-t-il

George ne répondit pas mais il lui tendit deux épais grimoires auxquels il venait de redonner leurs tailles normales. Severus les remercia d'un imperceptible hochement de tête avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Harry bondit aussitôt sur le battant refermé et tenta d'actionner la poignée, qui ne bougea pas. Il se mit alors à tambouriner le bois avec force et impatience.

- Laissez-nous entrer ! cria-t-il, laissez-nous voir Hermione ! Ouvrez cette porte ! Ouvrez !

Des larmes de rage s'abattaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il tentait à présent de faire sauter la porte à grands coups d'épaule. Les autres le regardèrent faire, impuissants et tout aussi frustrés de voir que la porte ne voulait pas céder. Ginny tenta finalement de le calmer en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Harry, je t'en prie arrête. Tu vas te faire mal …

A bout de souffle, Harry recula d'un pas, vaincu. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et regarda la porte qui restait désespérément close.

- Ouvrez ! s'écria-t-il à nouveau.

Les occupants du refuge commencèrent à observer le jeune homme, partageant sa tristesse. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne savait quoi faire de plus pour l'aider lui ou pour soigner Hermione. En dernier recours, Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la porte, essayant tout un arsenal de sorts qui n'eurent pourtant aucun effet.

- _Lacarnum Inflamarae… Bombarda... Open Sesame… _

Ginny attrapa la main d'Harry qui tenait la baguette et la baissa vers le sol. Les sortilèges qu'il connaissait n'avaient pas le moindre effet, et la porte se dressait toujours en une barrière entre lui et Hermione.

- Je suis sûr qu'Hermione aurait trouvé la solution elle … murmura Harry

- Ne dis pas ça, tenta de le réconforter Ginny, si Rogue ne veut pas que nous rentrions, il n'y a rien à faire.

- On ne peut pas le laisser faire, murmura Harry. Non on ne peut pas.

A ces mots, il pivota aussitôt sur lui-même et s'éloigna de l'infirmerie à grand pas. Ron lui emboîta le pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Aller voir Remus !

Harry se précipita jusqu'à la petit hutte que le loup-garou partageait avec Tonks, mais celle-ci était vide. Il se rendit alors au niveau de la hutte principale, où les sorciers passaient le plus clair de leur temps à préparer la riposte contre les mangemorts et Voldemort. Il aperçut enfin Remus, au côté de Tonks, entouré d'un groupe de membres de l'Ordre. Madame Weasley était avec eux et posait la main avec délicatesse sur le ventre de Tonks.

Remus arborait un sourire calme, ravi d'avoir annoncé à ses amis l'heureux événement tout en étant pleinement conscient que les temps actuels n'étaient pas propices à la naissance d'un bébé. Le regard du sorcier se voilât aussitôt lorsqu'il aperçut Harry. Le visage fermé du garçon ne présageait rien de bon, et Remus craignait le pire concernant les nouvelles d'Hermione. Il s'éloigna du petit groupe, pour ne pas ternir le moral de Tonks, et fit un signe de tête à Harry pour qu'il le rejoigne dans le coin de la pièce.

- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Dis-moi comment l'arrêter Remus ? Comment est-ce-que je peux battre Rogue ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Il est en train de laisser mourir Hermione ! Intervint Ron, il n'a aucune idée de comment la sauver.

- Tu dois nous aider à le mettre à l'écart pour que Madame Pomfresh puisse essayer de la sauver, supplia Harry.

Remus regarda Harry et Ron d'un air peiné. Lui aussi s'inquiétait beaucoup de l'état de santé d'Hermione, au vue des dires de Madame Pomfresh, mais les garçons semblaient tellement en colère contre Rogue. La haine qu'ils ressentaient à l'encontre de leur professeur de Potions depuis la première année avait refait surface et était palpable.

- Ecoute Harry, je doute que Severus laisse mourir Hermione. C'est un sorcier puissant, et s'il n'a pas demandé d'aide, c'est qu'il peut la sauver.

- As-tu déjà entendu Rogue demander de l'aide ? Questionna Harry. Et si tu avais tort ? Et si Rogue ne sait pas quoi faire pour la sauver et qu'il ne veut rien dire à personne ? Il ne veut même pas qu'on la voit ! Tu ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience ? Aide-moi !

Remus se passa la main sur le visage, en prenant une longue inspiration. Harry avait raison. Si Hermione mourrait, personne n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit pour imposer de l'aide à Rogue. Remus lui confierait sans hésiter sa propre vie, mais les sentiments qu'il avait pour la jeune femme ne le rendait-il pas aveugle sur ses capacités à la sauver ?

Remus finit par obtempérer en hochant la tête en direction d'Harry. Il lui attrapa le bras pour l'emmener à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Harry le regarda avec soulagement, impatient d'agir. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se rendre compte de l'état d'Hermione, et Madame Pomfresh allait enfin pouvoir retourner à son chevet pour essayer de la soigner.

- Ecoute, dit Remus lorsqu'ils furent tout proche de l'infirmerie, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Je vais taper à la porte pour que Severus vienne m'ouvrir. Il se méfiera moins de moi que de toi. Je vais l'attraper pour l'éloigner de l'infirmerie. Il faudra aussitôt que tu lui lance un sortilège d'incarcération, tu le connais ?

- _Incarcerem_, chuchota Harry

- C'est ça, mais en le lançant il faut que tu visualises un métal, n'importe lequel : or, platine, argent, cuivre ce qui te parait le plus facile pour toi.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent simultanément Ron et Harry

- Le sort d'incarcération va faire apparaître du cordage, ce qui n'aura aucun effet sur Severus. Mais il ne supporte aucun métal, tu le mettras hors d'état de nuire si tu l'immobilises avec des liens en métal.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il sortit sa baguette et attendit en retrait tandis que Remus s'approchait de la porte de l'infirmerie. Il frappa deux fois contre la porte en bois et attendit. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, la gorge nouée. S'il échouait ou si Rogue le prenait de vitesse, il n'aurait pas d'autres chances. Il n'aurait alors pas de nouvelles d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne soit rétablie, ou qu'elle ne meure.

La porte s'ouvrit pour ne laisser voir que le visage de Severus qui semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs, bien que sa peau fût toujours mortellement blanche. Remus ne perdit pas une seconde et donna un grand coup dans le battant en bois qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Il prit Severus par surprise en l'attrapant par les épaules et en propulsant son corps à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, le jetant à plusieurs mètres de la porte. Harry n'hésita pas et brandit sa baguette devant lui.

- _Incarcerem_ ! s'écria-t-il

Harry réussit à visualiser de longues chaines en argent qui jaillirent de sa baguette et vinrent s'enrouler autour du corps de Severus. Celui-ci poussa un rugissement de rage tandis que les chaînes le plaquaient au sol, le gardant immobile. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, son regard rougeoyant braqué sur Harry.

- Libérez-moi immédiatement Potter ! s'écria-t-il

Le métal brulait les endroits de son corps qui n'étaient pas recouvert par ses vêtements, mais Severus continua de lutter férocement pour se dégager de ses chaînes. Harry abattit sa baguette vers lui afin que les liens se resserrent sur le vampire et le mettent à plat ventre sur l'herbe humide. Ron et Remus regardaient la scène, prêt à intervenir. Ils attendaient que Rogue abandonne et cesse de se débattre, pour pouvoir se désintéresser de lui et aller s'occuper d'Hermione.

Les cris de Severus avaient alerté les habitants du campement qui commençaient à se regrouper autour du petit groupe. Dumbledore sortit précipitamment de sa hutte pour regarder avec horreur le vampire se débattre avec force pour se libérer, en vain. Le directeur se retenait d'intervenir, sachant que c'était la seule solution pour pouvoir aider Hermione. Cependant, quelqu'un d'autre s'interposa pour arrêter la torture qui se produisait sous les yeux de tous.

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

Sous le choc, Harry baissa aussitôt sa baguette, faisant disparaître les chaines d'argent. Il tourna la tête en provenance des cris, et il n'osa y croire. Hermione se tenait debout à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Le corps droit mais le teint un peu pâle, elle était belle et bien vivante.

- Hermione… murmura Harry, abasourdi.

La jeune femme ne se préoccupa pas de lui et accourût au chevet de Severus. Les murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assistance, personne n'osant croire qu'elle était de nouveau sur pied, alors qu'elle était sur le point de mourir quelques heures plus tôt. Hermione prit Severus dans ses bras, et le berça tandis qu'il reprenait des forces. Sa respiration était saccadée, mais déjà ses blessures se refermaient sur elles-mêmes.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle

- Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front, puis releva la tête pour dévisager Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? s'écria-t-elle

- Hermione… on pensait que tu étais sur le point de mourir...

- Madame Pomfresh nous a dit que tu n'en avais plus pour longtemps, poursuivit Ron pour tenter de défendre Harry, Rogue ne nous laissait pas te voir, et il a dit à Dumbledore qu'il ne savait pas comment te sauver. On croyait… on croyait qu'il te laissait mourir.

- Non, explique-t-elle, il ne m'a pas laissé mourir. Il m'a ramené. Severus m'a rendu mon âme et mes souvenirs. Il a réussi.

Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent du couple, tandis qu'Hermione aidait Severus à se redresser.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Harry, tu ne risques plus rien ?

- Harry ! Nous sommes en guerre ! Alors oui je risque encore ma vie, mais disons que je ne vais pas mourir dans la minute.

Rassurés, Harry et Ron bondirent alors sur Hermione pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Ils avaient retrouvé leur amie, et la peur qui les tenaillait depuis le début de la journée s'envola lorsqu'ils la sentirent bien vivante dans leurs bras.

- Dis-moi, il ne t'a pas transformé en vampire au moins ? demanda Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à Rogue.

Severus lui lança un regard glacial, agacé par sa remarque, mais Hermione éclata de rire à la plaisanterie de son ami. Le son mélodieux qui sortit de sa bouche fit fondre Severus et son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il regarda la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait réussi, elle allait bien. Alors qu'Hermione reprenait ses deux amis dans ses bras, elle leva les yeux, plein de gratitude et d'amour pour Severus. Enfin, elle se souvenait à quel point elle l'aimait et se demanda comment elle avait pu oublier ce sentiment si fort.


End file.
